


Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Hinata's Icha Icha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also I AM A GODDAMN PERVERT, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And Probably All of the Sex Tropes, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Het and Yuri At Least, Het, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Naruto is Kinda the Only Man Alive, Shameless Smut, Well the Females At Least, Yuri, after all, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "A Lewd New World: Gaiden". A series of unconnected oneshots and side  stories based in the setting of my only complete harem fic. [genderswap, smut, crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ho-kuto no Ken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.

It was a pleasant day in Konoha, the clouds white and fluffy like great heavenly drifts of cotton. The sun shone down on training field sixty-nine, a special practice ground reserved almost exclusively for the use of the top village elite.

Today was no exception.

Kagome Hatake was dressed in her accustomed conservative manner, wearing the standard issue jonin uniform of a green tactical flak vest and dark navy jumpsuit, along with protective gauntlets, kunai pouch, and the forehead protector she kept slanted over her left eye for reasons both fashionable and practical. Her lovely face was concealed beneath a mask, and all that could be seen was a single eye.

Yet that lone peeper was still expressive enough for it to be obvious that the elite Copy Ninja was smirking at her sparring partner, Might Gal. Or _Konoha no Aoi Dayuu_ , as she preferred to call herself, in contrast with her apprentice Leah who went by _Konoha no Aoi Shoujou_. The mistress of the Strong Fist fighting style was wearing skintight spandex and nothing else.

Kagome's lone native eye gleamed in amusement at her self-proclaimed rival, leering shamelessly at the visible nubs of stiff nipples sticking up through the formfitting fabric. Gal had extremely generous breasts that were easily a match for the Copy Ninja's, if not even a little bigger.

Her ass, in contrast, was DEFINITELY larger than Kagome's. It was big and firm and round, hard toned yet still so obscenely ample and generous. The valley of her nether cleavage was graphically traced by the contours of her spandex, which dipped lewdly into the deep, long, curving crevasse of her posterior. She had thick, round thighs, muscular and yet also with a soft, cushioning layer of womanly fat. Outwardly her body was buxom and soft, but beneath the cushy, bouncy surface was an unyielding core of tempered steel.

Aside from that, Gal had a fairly cute face – maybe what would have been called _tomboyish_ , if they'd had such a concept in this "reality". She had dark, thick yet short eyebrows, shaped like the distinctive markings of a shiba inu. Her shiny black hair was short, done in a simple bob cut that barely went down any futher than the middle of her neck.

Gal licked her lips, ogling her rival in turn. Although Kagome's outfit was more concealing than Gal's, still there was a lot that could be told just from how it fit on the woman's figure. The swell of those womanly hips, the bulge of deceptively generous breasts beneath a heavy combat vest... these things all greatly aroused the energetic taijutsu mistress, although she did not betray this too overtly.

Oh, the Hatake prodigy had a leaner build than her, comparatively lithe and slender with long, slim legs and arms. She built for speed and grace, in practice nimble and quick more than so much sturdy or outright _powerful_. She did not have a body so strong or solid as Gal's, but she was by no means scrawny or poorly endowed.

"Same rules as usual?" said Kagome, interrupting Gal's thoughts. Smooth, silky tresses of beautiful silver hair fell down past her shoulders, glistening sublimely in the noon sun. She was eye-smiling at her friend and fuck buddy.

"But of course, my rival!" exclaimed the stacked and boisterous babe most vociferously. "I have spent the past week honing my strip-fighting skills even further!" She smirked, winking and giving a thumbs up. Her teeth went _bling_. "There is no way you will best me this time, Kagome. I'll even the score between us!"

Kagome smirked in turn, and she lowered her body into a fighting stance.

"You say that, Gal..." she said confidently, "but still, all you're wearing is that spandex of yours. One good hit, and it's _off_."

Gal's smile widened infinitesimally. She shifted her weight a little on her legs, moving her body in some very interesting ways. She laughed uproariously, clapping her hands to her hips and throwing her head back. Her curves bounced and shook enthusiastically along with the movement of her body.

"A true warrior lays her life on the line in every fight!" said the taijutsu mistress proudly. "A single unlucky shot can fell even the mightiest of kunoichi. That principle is the foundation of my 'One-hit Clothes Off' Gouken strip-fighting style."

She clenched one of her hands into a fist, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as she grinned.

Kagome chuckled wryly.

"You're a real amusing person, Gal..." she said, visible eye twinkling. "...but you're much too naive."

Quick as a flash, Kagome's left hand shot up, sliding her headband up to her brow. Her exposed sharingan warped into a spiraling kaleidoscope of crimson and jet.

Mangekyo sharingan.

 _Kamui_.

Gal's spandex twisted at the abdomen, stretching a fair bit before it began to rip. Faster than she could dodge, her jumpsuit was torn from her voluptuous figure by an invisible force, stolen away into a pocket dimension by Kagome's visual space-time ninjutsu. The strong fist fighter's body was completely bared in the blink of an eye.

Large breasts, only a level smaller than the Hokage's, bounced violently, freed now from their cruel confinement. Big, round areolae and cute, puffy nipples were exposed to the open air. Legs long and shapely, a rock hard washboard abdomen, wide childbearing hips, buttocks like XXL shotputs, and a womanhood soaked and burning with swollen flush lips, were all rendered completely naked with that single technique.

But still, Gal simply grinned, utterly unperturbed by her own nudity.

"You are the naive one, Kagome-chan!" she shouted gleefully, spreading her legs, bending her knees, and crouching her torso low to the ground. Her tits dangled obscenely from her chest, supple and shapely, faintly pendulous under their own weight. "Getting your opponent's clothes off is only the first part of strip-fighting, you know...!"

She wiggled her hips a little, wagging her bum. Her body was a like a compressed spring, energy stored up in her limbs and ready to be released in an instant.

Kagome simply smiled. A bit of electric chakra danced between slender fingers.

"Perhaps," she drawled. "But I'd say you already look about one _nipple-kiri_ away from losing it completely."

She nodded meaningfully at Gal's drenched, distended slit.

The taijutsu mistress grinned savagely.

"With one hit, the clothes come off..." she said slowly. "And with the second hit... the foe GETS off...!"

Even with the sharingan at her disposal, it happened too quickly for Kagome to see. One moment, Gal was standing in front of her.

The next, Gal was behind her, out of sight but not sense.

"Wha...?" said Kagome, eyes widening.

"You have already come," said the nude, buxom taijutsu mistress dramatically.

Kagome's clothes – every fiber of every article – violently **_exploded_** off of her frame, blown to shreds and scattered into the breeze. Her knees turned to jelly, legs losing all sense of definition beneath her. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping and redfaced, experiencing a mind-blowing level of stimulation to every inch of her body.

It was like a thousand mouths and fingers kissing and licking, nibbling and suckling, poking and pinching, cupping and fondling, rubbing and squeezing, pleasuring and arousing every individual fiber of her being. It was a world of sensations beyond description, or comparison.

 _I-incredible..._ thought Kagome numbly, smiling dumbly despite herself even as the nectar began to gush freely from her womanhood. Her skin was vibrantly flushed with an incomparable arousal. ... _in a split second... she not only blew my clothes off with a single punch, but also used her fists to strike every one of the pressure points necessary to simultaneously stimulate all of my erogenous zones... even the ones inside me...!_

Kagome cried out in a loud moan, screaming in unbridled ecstasy. She was soundly defeated in a single fell stroke.

Yet she was still smiling, contented and filled with a sense of release.

"Fisting of the North Star..." murmured Gal dramatically. "That is the secret art of my school, which unleashes the full sexual potential of the Eight Celestial Gates located within the human body." She smiled. "Of course, now that you have seen it, Kagome..."

The Copy Ninja's sharingan eye twinkled. "...I'll have a counter for it ready, next time..." she mewled, still squirming a little and still also coming. Her womanhood burned sublimely, her juices flooding the soft earth beneath her.

Gal laughed.

"Indeed! You are a most worthy rival, Kagome!" she declared, unabashedly praising the woman. Then she smirked, and added, "But, until next time... until our next match... the score is even."

"Until our next match," said Kagome, smiling warmly up at Gal. Her mask was gone, exposing full ruby lips and a smile of inimitable beauty.

Gal mirrored Kagome's expression.

Both leered companionably and unashamedly at one another's naked bodies, each appreciating the lovely, womanly form of the other.

"...want to make out?" the tremendously tenacious taijutsu mistress asked her eternal rival and fuck buddy.

Kagome giggled pervertedly, fair cheeks tinged red as she appreciatively ogled Might Gal's damn fine body.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said wryly.

Gal laughed loudly, before joining her rival in the grass.

The sun beat down warmly on their naked, intertwined bodies.


	2. Filial Piety

Sakura Haruno blushed furiously, unable to meet either of her mothers' eyes. Her cheeks were burning hot, and there was a strange tingling in her abdomen. She could not look either of her parents, Mebuki or Kikyo, in the eye.

Not when the two were standing there naked as a lark and spreading their legs.

"Oh, come now, dearie..." said the blonde Mebuki with the faintest pout, her fair skin glistening with sweat. Her goodly bosom heaved so enticingly with every breath, and those sensual emerald eyes could have lit a fire in anyone's loins, the way they were staring so passionately at her daughter. "Don't be shy, Sakura-chan."

Next to her, the buxom and swarthy Kikyo was grinning.

"Don't you want to give your mommies a goodnight kiss?" she asked teasingly, warmly. She wiggled those big, meaty hips giddily and suggestively. Sapphire blue eyes glimmered with vitality, graying pink hair fashioned into the shape of a cherry blossom. "You used to _love_ kissing us down there, sweetie."

The young pinkette quietly squeaked, trying HARD not to look directly at her mothers' drenched and smouldering womanhoods. She knew that if she saw them full on, she would not be able to deny her moms what they wanted.

Because then she would want it, too.

"I... I..." she stammered softly, abashed. "Aren't... aren't I a little old for that kind of thing...?"

Kikyo laughed lustily, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You're never too old to give your moms a kiss!" she declared with a chortle, bucking her hips a little toward her daughter's face. There was a rosy flush to her groin, and her buttocks bounced a little with the motion of her pelvis.

Sakura's cheeks reddened a little further. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It... it's embarrassing..." she murmured. "I can't standing looking at your bodies like that... not when I'm..."

Kikyo and Mebuki shared a knowing look.

"Ah, is it because you feel self-conscious, dear?" cooed the modestly buxom blonde, smiling softly at her daughter. "Don't be ashamed. I was a late bloomer, too."

Kikyo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, until Mebuki-chan turned eighteen, she was as flat as a board~!" she guffawed. "But look at her now!"

She took on of her wife's breasts in hand, squeezing it suggestively. Mebuki blushed, feeling Kikyo's fingers digging gingerly into her soft and sensitive mound, hefting the teat up to demonstrate its size. That single mammary was large enough to overflow even in Kikyo's broad, calloused hands. And the cheerful woman began to lovingly and attentively fondle the generous globe of flesh, kneading the soft tissue's of the breast and teasing the stiff puffy nipples between her fingers, making her wife moan and squirm in shameless delight.

Sakura felt the moisture build up in his own womanhood, and she crossed her legs anxiously, whimpering a little at the erotic sensations shooting through her body. She squeezed her arms a little more tightly against her own small bosom.

Mebuki squealed, her pussy veritably overflowing with womanly nectar.

"Ahhn, Kikyo-chan...! That was only because you played with them so much...!" she moaned, blushing coyly. She wiggled her motherly hips side to side, starting to personally play with her own unattended breast. "Our Sakura-chan hasn't gotten anybody like that for herself, yet. I'm sure she'll feel a lot more confident once she gets herself a nice lover to play with her breasts for her❤"

Kikyo laughed. "What, to make them grow?" she purred, pinching the nipple of Mebuki's breast between her fingers, twisting it cruelly to make her wife squeal and groan. "Hoho, but any way I look at it, she's still our cute and sexy little daughter~! I don't really care whether her boobs are big or tiny. Our baby girl is perfect, just the way she is."

She then leaned in, mashing soft and plump lips against Mebuki's. She kissed her wife passionately on the mouth, her tongue slipping in to wrestle with its counterpart. They moaned, both of them, making out fervently for a second or two. Their tongues danced a sensual tango, lips smacking and sealing tightly together. Hands roamed over curvaceous, longing bodies, each pleasuring the other attentively for several blissful seconds.

Then the kiss broke, Kikyo leaning back and smiling at Mebuki.

"And so are _you_ , dear," she said.

Mebuki returned the smile, and gave her lover a lusty wink. Lasciviously, she pressed immediately and vigorously back into the kiss. They did it all over again, and the blonde started to play with the graying pinkette's most generous breasts. Kikyo groaned, squealing girlishly under her lover's ministrations.

"Mmmmm," squealed the broad-shouldered woman into the kiss. "Mebuki-chaaaaaan...❤" She began to play more fiercely with her lover's breasts.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"F-fine...!" she yelped, blushing intensely, her panties soaked clear through. "I'll do it..." she conceded, whining a little and shamefacedly ogling her mothers' sexy bodies. "Just... play with my breasts too, okay...? I don't want to be the little girl forever..."

Kikyo and Mebuki broke their kiss once again. They were redfaced and panting, visibly aroused.

They smiled at their daughter.

"Too adorable, Sakura-chan~!" gushed Mebuki, beaming at her abashed daughter. "Eee, you're gonna make your mom come just from looking at that cute face of yours❤"

Kikyo nodded slowly in agreement.

"Come on, dearie," she said. "Take of those clothes. Let mama take care of her baby girl~" she cooed.

Shyly, Sakura did just this, with only a touch of reluctance. She discarded her clothes to one side, exposing pale skin, a slender figure, cute pink nipples and a soaking wet slit. Her small breasts were like little bumps on her chest, pert and perky. She bashfully averted her gaze for a moment, feeling self-conscious about her body.

Mebuki and Kikyo's eyes glinted wickedly. Appreciatively, they leered at their daughter's sexily petite figure.

Mebuki smiled.

"Here, baby, come give your mommy a kiss," she purred huskily. Lying down backwards on the bed, the lovely older blonde spread her legs. She exposed her pussy eagerly, the puffy reddened lips pushed aside the pink, silky depths of her flowering blossom. Her entrance was wet, visibly excited and aroused.

Smiling, blushing, Sakura crawled on all fours across the bed. She went between Mebuki's legs.

"Thanks for the meal, mom," she said softly, cheeks bright pink. Then she bowed her head. Hungrily yet gently, she pressed her lips against her mother's labia, smooching the woman's horny cooch.

Kikyo grinned widely at this. She crawled on top of Sakura, mounting her.

"What a dutiful daughter," she said. "Taking care of your old lady like that❤"

"I'm... not old...!" Mebuki groaned, her head rocking this way and that. She gasped, feeling the moisture in her pussy, and their little girl's tongue gingerly teasing her clit.

"Of course you aren't, dear," said Kikyo placatingly, an indulgent grin on her face. She wrapped her legs around Sakura's hips, mashing her own drenched womanhood against the girl's round, peachy buttocks. She bent low over the lass, mashing her generous bosom against their daughter's naked back.

The young pinkette moaned weakly into Mebuki's cunt, feeling her other mother's wetness and heat and softness all pressed so lewdly up against her body. Even as Sakura slipped her tongue in among the silky folds of the busty blonde's pussy, Kikyo reached her arms around to grasp at her daughter's small breasts. She cupped them in rough, calloused hands, making Sakura squeal. The girl moaned deeply, lowly, feeling her breasts being squeezed and massaged so sensually by the skilled hands of her mother.

Kikyo fondled her daughter skillfully and humped her ravenously, greatly enjoying every part of what they were doing.

Sakura ate Mebuki out, making the blonde moan and play desperately with with her own breasts. Mebuki rolled and squeezed her generous, doughy mounds, lewdly pinching the stiff, puffy nubs of her nipples. She rubbed her tits together and yanked them apart, playing shamelessly and obscenely with her own mother D-cup bazooms.

Kikyo fondled her daughter's small breasts, pinching and rolling the cute little lumps of fatty tissue beneath hard, calloused palms, groping and teasing them to make Sakura groan and her bosom grow.

The first objective, at least, was a wild success. Sakura's cunt was soaking wet and burning up, the girl squirming and writing in ecstasy beneath her mom. Her breasts, as small as they were, were also incredibly sensitive. Or so it seemed. At the very least, it was obvious that the pinkette was about ready to come, just from this much.

Sakura trailed her tongue skillfully through the soft and silky folds of her mother's pussy, eagerly exploring every inch of the woman's blossom. She smacked her lips against Mebuki's clit, frenching her mother's vagina with a lewdly reckless abandon. She lapped up Mebuki's nectar greedily, pleasuring her and making her come all over her face.

The juices dripped from flushed, rosy cheeks. Emerald eyes glittered with unmistakeable lust. Sakura had the most adorably shameful expression in the world right there on her face, shivering with pleasure at the thought that her mom had come from being eaten out by her.

And then she came, herself, Kikyo pinching her nipples sharply and nibbling softly on her ear. Sakura collapsed weakly onto the bed in a heap of moaning, orgasmic nerves and sensations.

"Heehee... What a good girl..." moaned Mebuki, smiling at their daughter. "She's so loyal and dutiful, isn't she?"

"Oh, she _is_ ," said Kikyo, smiling. She got off of Sakura, patting the girl playfully on the bum, before reclining backwards onto the bed. "That's why I know she'll be happy to do me, next❤"

Sakura blushed furiously, moaning a weak protest.

But she was smiling nonetheless.


	3. Tentacle Honey

"Yo, yo, Hattchan yo' tits~ Like Naru-dick magnets~ Bringin' fuckin' and lovin'~ From a blond penis-oven~!"

The jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tails raised a hand, throwing up the horns. Darkness stretched infinitely in every direction around her. A low-cut white flak vest clung to her figure, exposing a great expanse of soft, chocolate cleavage.

Honey Bee's legs were crossed, fishnet stockings going up past the knees of her shapely brown gams. The dark navy miniskirt she wore left nothing to the imagination, in her current position. Her lips were painted a striking ruby, and her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail.

Across from Bee, the Eight-Tails let out a sigh. She was in her human form, presently, naked and annoyed with her host's rapping. She had assumed a shape identical to Honey Bee's, save for the eight thick, phallic tentacles which protruded from behind her.

"My breasts are your breasts," Gyuuki said irritably, shooting a scowl at Bee. Her tentacles swayed suggestively behind her, and her arms were crossed over her bosom.

"Exact-O-fuckin'-ly, my tentacular momma," rapped Bee, smiling at Gyuuki. "His dick can't keep away from our chocolate bomba❤ When he sees these two big damned smackable titties, all he wants to do is make us his main squeeze~!"

The Eight-Tails shot Bee a dark look.

"Do you want me to tentacle rape you?" she asked warningly. "Again?"

Honey Bee grinned.

"If you would please, O beautiful Hattchan!" she said, tugging her skirt up and panties down. "Give it to me hard; let's get our hentai ON❤"

Gyuuki had to admit. She was not averse to giving the woman what she wanted.

"Don't come crying to me if you're feeling sore afterwards!" she said.

Then she pounced.


	4. Traditions of the Slutty Mist

The Hidden Mist was a village with many traditions. Such as that any kunoichi below the age of sixty and above the age of six was expected to wear the bare minimum amount of clothing to be considered "in-uniform" (generally interpreted as a g-string and some kind of bra or top) and no more; or that anyone who spoke with the Mizukage was expected to show their respects by kissing her at least once on each buttock, and then exposing their posterior for the Mizukage to spank at least twice.

But there was one tradition held above any other, a tradition which every girl in the village aspired to uphold. That being the tradition of the village whore.

Now, in a world closer to that which you readers doubtless inhabit, such a title would almost universally be one of denigration, an implication of immorality in promiscuity. But in the world which had been created by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the title of Village Whore was anything but an insult.

Especially in Kiri.

The Slutty Mist, as many knew it, was a village which prized virility and beauty above all else. From the moment they enrolled in the village's Ninja Academy, the girls of Kirigakure were trained extensively in injutsu. They were taught how allure their targets, how to ensnare their victims, and how to pleasure their partners.

The arts of seduction, temptation. That was what the vast majority of Mist kunoichi specialized in.

More than any other village, Kirigakure glorified sexuality, to the extent that along with the standard ge-chuu-jou rankings most villages used, Mist kunoichi were also unofficially ranked according to their injutsu ability and promiscuity.

Tramp was the equivalent of genin. These were kunoichi who had little skill with the arts of seduction, or else had never had sex more than once or twice beyond the traditional graduation test of seducing and "deflowering" a selected classmate.

(The first out of a pair to come would fail; the one to make them come would pass.)

Bitch was the equivalent of chuunin. These women generally had average ability with injutsu, and regularly slept with at least two or three special women. They were reasonably respected.

Slut was the equivalent of jonin. This title was only given to truly promiscuous kunoichi, ones who would gladly seduce and fuck anyone. They were the sexual elite of the village, some of the finest lays in all the Elemental Nations. Very few were more skilled in the erotic arts than they.

And it was traditionally from among the elite sluts that the Village Whore would be chosen.

Chojuuko (or just Cho, as she preferred) moaned obscenely, wriggling her slim yet shapely hips in delight. Her g-string underwear was pulled down around her knees, leaving Cho's soaking wet pussy and tightly puckered asshole with not even the barest of coverings.

The rosy, round and firm cheeks of the young but enthusiastic Slut's ass jiggled faintly with the movement of Cho's hips. On the left cheek, someone had written My favorite sex toy❤ in glossy blue lipstick. On the right cheek was Cho's home address, and an open invitation to Fuck my brains out, please~.

Cho's bust was a decently generous C-cup, her pert and perky tits covered by naught but a chain mesh breast-band. This was a fashion that had been popularized by the present Mizukage, Mei Terumi, in conscious contrast to the nipple pasties of her predecessor. It was at once a bolder, and yet also more practical choice, for the buxom and beautiful Mei. While the fishnet maille would leave everything bare, including the nipples, it would also provide some modicum of protection and support.

Village women surrounded Cho; many of them were fellow ranked Sluts. The cutely blushing, bespectacled bluenette was shamelessly shaking her naked moneymaker on the street corner, drawing a crowd of horny locals and curious out-of-towners. Several of the Mist kunoichi among the crowd unsealed double-ended dildos and massive strap-ons, lust visible in their expressions.

"Damn, she's cute," said a traveling merchant on the way to the Mizukage's tower. She was blushing hard, looking all too comfortably aware of how deliciously the women around her were dressed.

"Oh, isn't she just? Look at that ass. I could just eat her right up!" cooed a black-haired Bitch, a low-cut navy belly shirt showing off a decent amount of soft, rosy cleavage.

"She in the running for Village Whore?" said an older Slut in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Wide, childbearing hips were cocked sexily to one side, a faintly obscene camel toe showing off the outline of a visibly drenched pussy.

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied the bitch, leering appreciatively. "She's pretty fucking sexy."

"Hehe, she'd make a good Whore, wouldn't she?" interjected a young, recently-graduated Tramp. Her chest was still quite flat, covered by naught but a careless wrapping of sarashi, and her hips were only just barely starting to flare out. She had a cute face, however, with intelligent amber eyes, rosy apple cheeks, and short, light brown hair.

"If she keeps acting like this, she would," replied the blonde Slut, smiling serenely. She brought an arm up to rest under her considerable bust, pushing it up enticingly. A beauty mark was visible at the corner her exposed cleavage, a tight crimson sports bra the only thing she wore above the waist.

"My cousin's in the running too..." the bitch said, licking her lips and thrusting one end of a black, double-ended dildo deep into her cunt. "But I think I might just have to cheat on her."

The young tramp giggled, and slid down down her own g-string. Her pubus had only the lightest covering of pale brown peach fuzz, and the lips of her pussy were deeply flushed, visibly moist.

"You're gonna be a very lucky slut!" the fresh genin tittered, circling around the shameless Chojuuko. "This is my first time since the graduation ceremony after I passed my exam. You'll be my first fuck as a real Mist kunoichi!"

And saying this, the twelve year old tramp thrust her groin into Cho's face. She mashed her nubile young cunt against the sword-wielding slut's mouth.

"Mmmph❤" Cho moaned, wriggling her hips delightedly. She eagerly began to eat the Tramp out.

The blonde slut and black-haired bitch, meanwhile, argued briefly over who would get which hole.

"I'm both your elder and superior, Mikazuki," said the buxom blonde, giving the black-haired woman a sharp glance.  
"I should get first pick."

The tramp moaned in the background, gasping and panting as Cho ate her out. She could feel the slut's tongue in her pussy, sifting adventurously through her wet, silky folds. Her pussy was gushing, and she couldn't help but play with her nipples, undoing the sarashi to get at the undeveloped nubs of her young bosom.

"Like hell, Kashiwazaki!" snapped the less endowed but no less striking bitch, Mikazuki. "Just because you don't care who you sleep with doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want! If anything, I should be the one to get first pick!"

The two kunoichi glared death at one another. It probably would have come to blows, if not for intervention from an unexpected source.

"Now, now, girls," came the husky, seductive voice of Mei Terumi. "Whatever seems to be the problem?"

The long, auburn hair of the Fifth Mizukage fell over one eye, and cascaded beautifully down her back. Tremendous yet shapely breasts bobbed as she walked, striding gracefully across the street towards the arguing bitch and slut. The great, creamy valley of her cleavage drew their eyes in, and the unadulterated view they got of their mizukage's large, erect nipples was enough to make the pair visibly wet.

Broad, womanly hips swayed sensually from side to side. The obscenely tiny, dark navy g-string Mei wore was riding up on both ends. They could see a good deal of the Mizukage's moist, flushed labia.

"Mizukage-sama!" squealed the blonde slut, Kashiwazaki, immediately bowing low. Her breasts bobbed violently with the sudden movement, and what little excuse for a top that she wore instantly snapped under the weight of her bosom.

"M...Mizukage-sama...!" yelped the slender bitch, Mikazuki. She mirrored her slut sempai's actions, then went one step further, falling to her knees and kowtowing like a feudal vassal. This caused the double-ended strap on she'd equipped to push quite a ways up inside her, though, and the bitch couldn't help but squeal.

Mei's full, ruby lips tilted themselves into a confident, sultry grin.

"What adorable subjects I have," she purred, casting her eyes languidly from the slut's considerable bosom (roughly equal to her own!) and the bitch's firm, round buttocks. She licked her lips. "I could just eat you girls up."

The last words were spoken in a deep, sultry tone. Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki moaned. They gasped and blushed, shivering delightfully as they felt their pussies instinctively moisten and clench. Their breath came in shallow gasps, their faces red, sweat pouring down their brows.

They came.

Hearing the Mizukage talk to them like that was too much for them to stand. It was like aural sex, like their ears were being made tender love to. Mei had a seductive voice to begin with, but when she put her mind to it, she could accomplish downright frightening things.

"Y-yes, Mizukage-sama❤" the slut squealed.

"I love you, Mizukage-sama!" the bitch gasped.

Mei smiled at the two kunoichi. Idly, she blew them a kiss. The bitch and slut collapsed in paroxysms of joy, coming again as floating pink futton hearts popped like bubbles against their bodies.

Vapor Style: Soothing Valentine

The boil release chakra (which could melt stone at lower-medium levels of concentration) loosened up the pair's muscles, stimulating their nerves and sending a delightful buzz through their bodies. Mei's repurposed futton and youton injutsu were close to peerless, surpassed only by the arts of living legends like Toad Miko Miraiya or Naruto Uzumaki.

"Good girls," said the Mizukage. She gave a sultry giggle, and cocked her hips to one side.

She rested her hands on her hips, waiting patiently. Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki scrambled quickly to their knees, and they crawled zealously behind their beloved leader.

As the bitch and slut proceeded to each deeply and passionately kiss one of the Mizukage's vast, shapely buttocks, Mei turned her attention toward the other, younger slut and freshly graduated tramp. Yukimura Kusunoki and Hiramekarei no Chojuuko, they were listed as on the village rolls.

The latter, however, Mei preferred to simply call Cho. And for the former, she felt that tramp would also work just as well.

Absentmindedly, Mei listened to the smacking of Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki's lips against her beautiful, generous booty. They kissed her wetly, delighting in tasting their Mizukage's buttocks. The pair were very much frenching her ass, using their tongues quite liberally as they gave Mei the customary offering of respect.

Mei permitted them to continue, a hand lazily trailing down to the crotch of her g-string as she watched her favorite gal toy shamelessly pleasure one of the cuter new recruits. She licked her lips, slipping a single finger down the front of her underwear. Cho wiggled her hips, rightly guessing at her Lady's enjoyment of this spectacle. The bespectacled bluenette's buttocks bounced and jiggled with just the right mixture of tension and yield.

The Fifth Mizukage gleefully jammed two fingers into her cunt, going immediately up to the knuckles inside herself. With her free hand, she slid her g-string down.

The bitch and slut behind Mei immediately started warring for the right to pay first respects to their mizukage's anus.

Mei did not reprimand them for this.

It was quite arousing.

"You are as adorable as ever, Cho-chan," Mei purred to the younger girl, leering appreciatively at the lass's tight ass. She moaned slightly, bucking her hips unconsciously as she masturbated. "Just looking at that fine booty gets me so... horny~"

Cho mewled weakly into the tramp's pussy. She blushed cutely, arousing the Mizukage yet further.

"Greetings, Mizukage-dono...❤" said the young Kusunoki breathily. She blushed, adorable, looking up at Mei. "Are you here to rape your favorite sex toy?"

Mei smiled. She felt the flick of a tongue brushing her anus, and knew that Mikazuki had won the right to rim her – for now, at least. She consciously thrust her hips back a little, burying the black-haired bitch's face in the valley of her gluteal cleavage.

"It's not rape if she wants it, dear," Mei purred, winking at the young tramp. And as the bitch continued to pay tribute to her Mizukage in the form of anilingus, the auburn haired goddess took her fingers back out of her pussy. Mei looked at the generous amount of moisture on her fingers, and she smiled.

This should be enough, she thought.

Mei focused her chakra, calling upon the second of her two advanced elemental affinities.

Lava Style Secret Art: Amorphophallus Jutsu

The nectar coating her fingers thickened, becoming hot and viscous. She plunged the fingers back into her pussy, spreading them inside herself.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned, her head lolling back. Her eyelids were heavy, cheeks red. She licked her lips. "Ohhhh!"

Mei squirmed, her breasts jiggling against their fishnet confines. She had the most salacious expression on her face. Her fingers were dragged slowly out of her slit, and they pulled a hot mass after them. It was white and gooey, hot and lava-like.

"And Cho-chan wants this, doesn't she?" Mei purred, shaping the amorphous mass of manifested youton chakra with her fingers. She growled huskily, shivering in delight as her amorphophallus extended and swelled, oozing and steaming as the chakra synchronized with the nerves in her vagina.

Cho whimpered into the tramp's cunt, squealing helplessly and blushing. She continued to eat the young genin out, excitedly wagging her ass.

Mei felt the bitch's tongue leave her anus as she stepped up to her favorite whore candidate, only to be replaced moment's later by the slut's.

"Damn you, Kashiwazaki!" the bitch growled, falling on her ass behind the Mizukage. "I wasn't done paying my respects."

The slut simply shook her generous, doughy posterior in Mikazuki's face. It was a very petty gesture, if admittedly arousing, and the bitch scowled.

The tramp, Kusunoki, let out a yelp at that point. Her eyes widened, Cho's face getting pressed harder than ever into her cunt. The swordswoman slut's form rocked violently back and forth, buttocks smacking noisily and modest breasts swaying.

The Mizukage had mounted her.

"M-M-Mizukage-dono...!" Kusunoki yelped. "Nooooo! So deep...!"

Her young frame bounced as Cho's face slammed into her cunt, driven back and forth by the might of Mei Terumi's thrusts. Cho's firm, shapely buttocks were spread, a thick white mass of lava-like substance penetrating her anus. Beneath that, an identical phallus was simultaneously piercing Cho's womanhood, filling her pussy up completely.

"Mmmph! Mph! Mei-shmama!" Cho managed to get out, even muffled by the tramp's muff. The blue-haired slut squealed in shameless delight as the Mizukage used her most popular injutsu to plow both of the meganekko's holes at once.

Lava Style: Branching Flow

The tramp squealed and screamed as Cho's tongue violently probed the innermost depths of her cunt, and Cho for her part did not hesitate to vocalize her own ecstasy as Mei Terumi fucked her silly. Twin, semi-solid cocks plunged in and out of Cho's ass and pussy, a substance like molten rock seeping into every fold, melding to every contour of her sensitive insides.

It burned in a wonderful way, not harmful like true lava would have been, but stimulating. It was a heat that roused her nerves, made Cho all the more aware of everything happening inside her whilst also relaxing her body, loosening her muscles and soothing away any weariness. Like being fucked in a hot spring, except without any of the lubrication issues.

Mei's own natural lubricant was the medium she used for this technique, after all.

The bitch behind the slut behind Mei watched appreciatively as two sets of perfectly divine buttocks roiled and quivered with the violent motions of their bodies. Kashiwazaki's tits were swaying furiously back and forth, the sizable melons jiggling like jelly.

Mikazuki moaned weakly.

"Wh...what a lewd body..." she murmured, blushing and briefly averting her gaze from the blonde's all-too-tempting booty.

The tramp before the slut before Mei moaned ecstatically as Cho ate her out, throwing her head this way and that. Her eyes were considerably drawn, though, by the movement's of the Mizukage's rack, and she felt her belly ache in that wonderful way a little bit more at the sight of their honorable leader's glorious goodies.

"I... I can't hold it in...!" she squeaked, blushing intensely. "I'm gonna...!"

"Mmmmm! Mmmph!" Cho moaned, the most obscene look on her face. She bucked her hips, feeling Mei's injutsu cocks deep within her.

"I, as well...❤" purred Mei, seeming so graceful and dignified even as she reamed a bespectacled slut's public holes. "Cho-chan is a perfect whore...!"

Mei arched her back, her eyes squeezing shut. Her thighs, thick and supple, flowing marvelously down from broad, womanly hips to long, perfectly proportioned legs, squished together, her buttocks clenching over Kashiwazaki's slut face.

Lava Style: Carnal Eruption Jutsu

Her branched amorphophallus disintegrated, all but exploding as it was converted back into pure, natured chakra. Mei came, shooting the undiluted essence of youton injutsu into Cho's body. If Mei had been using a combat-grade chakra transformation, the girl's flesh would have instantly incinerated. As it was, Cho still wouldn't be walking straight for a month.

Mei purred.

"Now, I believe I have a couple of asses to spank..." she remarked, glancing over her shoulder at Kashiwazaki and Mikazuki. Then she glanced at Chojuuko and Kusunoki, turning around and suggestively flexing her ample buttocks. "...as well an ass of my own that could use some more loving from a couple of young cuties❤"

The first two, the blonde slut and mischievous bitch, gladly stripped whatever little they may have had covering their behinds and got into position with twin giggles of excitement. The latter two, the young tramp and whore-hopeful, immediately found the strength to get up on their knees and pucker their lips.

The last of the four smiled and produced the bandaged mass of her shinobi sword for the Mizukage.

"Feel free to use my Hiramekarei as a paddle, Mizukage-sama," said Cho, giving a low bow.

Mei smiled, and she grabbed the hilt of the proffered chakra sword.

"It would be an honor, Cho-chan." She winked.

The Hidden Mist was a village with many traditions.

Such as that any kunoichi below the age of sixty and above the age of six was expected to wear the bare minimum amount of clothing to be considered "in-uniform", and no more. Or that anyone who spoke with the Mizukage was expected to show their respects by kissing her at least once on each buttock, and then exposing their posterior for the Mizukage to spank at least twice.

The kunoichi of Kirigakure upheld their traditions faithfully.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

It was their pleasure.


	5. Mo' Money

Itami smiled serenely at her audience, slowly moving her hips to the beat of the music. Her hands traveled fluidly across her partner's body, teasingly cupping her breasts, and brushing the tips of her fingers down her pubic mound.

Shimizu's tousled, curly black hair fell past her ears in small ringlets. Her perky bosom heaved enticingly with every breath, irridescent beads of sweat trickling down her body. She was naked by this point, stripped of everything but her skin.

Twin sets of onyx eyes swept over the faces of appreciative onlookers, seeing the delight and excitement in their expressions. The audience was raptly attentive, watching fixedly the two beautiful kunoichi who danced up on the stage for their viewing pleasure. Itami was soaking wet, and Shimizu's nipples could have put an eye out.

Two Uchiha prodigies moved sensually in unison up on the _Playful Fox_ 's stage. Between Itami's full breasts, Shimizu's heart-shaped bum, and the soaking wet slits of both, there was not a single bored eye in the house.

The two danced a hot and slow passion before the crowd, kissing and caressing one another with a sultry deliberation. Every movement of their bodies was perfectly planned, every step of this performance choreographed and rehearsed until it came as second nature to them.

They kissed with open mouths, giving the audience a clear profile view of their passionate, intertwined tongues, fondling each other to bring out and emphasize the very best of their respective assets. Itami cupped Shimizu's buttocks, hefting the ample cheeks skillfully with her palms, bouncing them rhythmically in her hands. Shimizu kneaded Itami's breasts, rolling the soft and creamy flesh between her fingers, masterfully pinching and squeezing her cousin and lover's nipples.

Some of the rowdier audience members hooted and hollered, leering and jeering at the two beautiful young women.

"Shake that money maker!" one woman shouted in a very thick accent, tossing a number of foreign coins at Shimizu's feet.

"Yeah, you like that! Oh, yeah. Show us the stuff, baby!" another crowed huskily as Itami kissed her partner and cousin a little deeper.

Itami blushed, her pussy getting a little wetter. She twisted her body, spreading her legs and swaying her hips for the audience to watch without breaking off her and Shimizu's kiss. Her partner's fingers found their way down to Itami's crotch, where they spread the young woman's labia, eagerly exposing the drenched pink folds of a tight Uchiha pussy.

A field of raised arms sprang up around the edges of the stage, hands raising up folded ryo bills and clamoring to try and cram as much cash as possible up Itami's cunt.

Strippers at the _Playful Fox_ did not wear G-strings or thongs in their shows – not for very long, at least. If a girl wanted to get tips in Kushina's establishment, well she had better to be able to fit those tips somewhere in or on her body. Most of the girls thus picked up on the tricks of cramming bills between their breasts and buttocks, and taking them up the cunt or ass, pretty damn quickly.

The fact that no one got paper cuts from this, or ruined the bills with their bodily fluids, was a testament to the little things that nobody really thought about in this world.

Itami's slot had accepted nearly sixty thousand ryo before finally resuming the dance with her partner. Shimizu, for her part, had a little over fifty-eight thousand clenched between her ample, glistening buttocks. In less than three minutes they had earned a C-rank's worth of pay, and they could expect to make a whole lot more than that before their show was finally over.

On average, a decent performer at the _Playful Fox_ could expect to bring in as much as five hundred thousand ryo worth of tips from a single show – provided they could store the money, but any kunoichi worth her salt could manage this with little difficulty.

The _Playful Fox_ 's reputation attracted wealthy and powerful women from all over the world, and the best strippers at the establishment could walk away from a show with the pay of an S-rank mission sealed into their skin. With a near constant influx of new talent, as well as the loyal service of longstanding fan-favorites, the _Playful Fox_ never failed to draw a crowd.

It was not simple work, to be sure, but in a world where sexuality was celebrated and beauty was near ubiquitous, many of Kushina's employees would firmly insist that working as an "exotic dancer" at the _Playful Fox_ was hands down one of the most rewarding jobs in the world.

It was also a very enjoyable way for Uzumaki concubines to earn personal spending money, as Itami and Shimizu would happily attest.


	6. Hokage-sama's Bitches

Tsume's cunt was dripping wet as her eldest daughter licked it. Her nipples were stiff and sensitive as her younger daughter pinched them.

Hana was face-first in her mother's pussy. Kiba had her hands full with Tsume's sizable tits.

The Inuzuka trio made hot, sweaty love. Their bodies melded together, fine and soft, curvy and smackable. Round, heart-shaped asses wagged eagerly in the air, jiggling and quaking before their master's very eyes. Hot, sopping pussies spread longingly open, their silky pink insides visibly desirous of the Lord Hokage's manhood.

Hinata and her daughter watched happily, seated beside Naruto. They fondled one another, the pubescent Koumoku shyly kissing and caressing her mother's most generous breasts.

Naruto was trouserless beside his wife and daughter, wearing the robes of his office and nothing else as he watched the show being put on for him, and thought longingly of his other wives and daughters.

Tsume ground her pussy into Hana's face. Nectar dribbled obscenely down the cute vet's cheeks. Her face was pink and her eyes half-lidded, glancing sidelong in desire at the manly Rokudaime. At the sight of his cock, Hana grew visibly more aroused, and redoubled the ferocity of her ministrations, mashing her face greedily into her mother's cunt.

Kiba-chan's ass mashed on the floor, firm yet pliable, her legs wrapping around her sister's torso. She ground an aching crotch between her sister's legs, deftly slapping their pussies together. Sliding back and forth with subtle motions, jerking her torso and causing her modest tits to lewdly wobble, Kiba rubbed her and her sister's clits together, groaning obscenely beneath their mother.

Tsume's daughter's scissored one another even as they serviced their mother, eating out her pussy and violently kneading her tits. Naked, sweaty bodies melded together in the heat of passion, the Inuzuka patron gazing oh so lustfully at the Lord Hokage's dick.

Hinata kissed her daughter on the lips, fondling the young redhead's pert little bosom. She moaned contentedly as Koumoku worked skillful fingers deep into the doughy tissue of her ample breasts, the loins of the two Hyuuga-descended maiden's coming suggestively close together.

All five women present watched raptly as Naruto masturbated. Wearing the hokage robes and nothing else, Naruto stroked skillful hands quickly up and down the length of his own manhood, watching appreciatively as these various beauties did so many shamelessly sexual things, all of it for his sole viewing pleasure.

He bucked his hips, grinning from ear to ear.

Balls clenched. All eyes widened, glued to his violently twitching phallus.

Naruto came buckets, shooting it generously over each and every one of the women present. They squealed and came, eagerly and hungrily trying to catch his sperm in their mouths.

Hana, Tsume, and Kiba Inuzuka were covered from head to toe in a thick, white coating of his spooge.

Hinata and Koumoku zealously proceeded to lick these women clean.

Naruto grinned even wider.

It was good to be Hokage.


	7. Orgasms of the Crescent Moon Kingdom

The envoy from Tsuki no Kuni was most delighted to meet with the Lord Sixth Hokage. Hikari-hime and Queen Michiru, plus the queen's consorts, Amayo and Karenbana, brought many great treasures to Konoha in celebration of the new Fire-Shadow's coronation.

Being a small but wealthy tropical nation in the south seas, the Crescent Moon Kingdom was known for three things: its casinos, its beaches, and its _bitches_. Gorgeous escorts and sensual exotic dancers were a major draw for tourists, as much so as the coral reefs and crystal clear waters.

So it was only natural that the Queen of Tsuki no Kuni, the most kind and voluptuous Michiru, would bring such a tribute as this to the new hokage.

"Good day to you, Naruto-dono!" Queen Michiru said, curtseying respectfully to the man who had helped her regain her rightful inheritance. "I am overjoyed to learn of your new station. It most certainly suits one so noble as yourself!"

Long, silken tresses of luxurious brown hair flowed in gorgeous cascades down the woman's back. A face with soft, rounded features beamed at Naruto, bright eyes sparkling as she smiled.

Michiru's robes were of fine make, gorgeous and luxurious. They were tastefully low cut, dipping down to just above the woman's nipples. A long, tempting valley of cleavage was exposed to the Lord Sixth, who smiled and drank in the sight appreciatively.

"You're in way better shape than I remember," Naruto cheerfully remarked, looking up and down the woman's voluptuous frame. "I guess Amayo-chan must've really given you the run-around, huh?"

He chuckled, and so did Michiru. The queen of Tsuki no Kuni had curves in all the right places, breasts to rival the likes of Mei Terumi or Tsunade, and a nicely proportioned waist which flared out to broad, enticing hips. Her lips were full and plump, deliciously kissable, and though her face had a certain rounded girlishness to it, there was no denying the confident sexuality she exuded.

"Indeed she did, Naruto-dono! Didn't she, Hikari-chan? Ohoho! My darling Amayo was absolutely _insatiable_ when we finally got back together."

Michiru winked, leaving few doubts as to just what kind of _vigorous_ _exercise_ she had been doing to get back in such fine shape.

Next to the queen, her beloved Amayo smiled. A lovely woman in her own right, modestly buxom with well-defined features, the chief consort Amayo was a beauty to be reckoned with. She was one of the only people who could keep the absent-minded Michiru firmly grounded in reality, and always made sure that the queen stuck to the ideals which had brought them back together.

"Mm, I was just happy to see she had finally realized what was truly important," Amayo responded, tittering and leaning comfortably against her queen. The woman wore very little, and what fabric did cover her body was at least partially transparent. "Do you know what I mean, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto watched appreciatively as Amayo's bosom pressed into Michiru arm. He grinned, feeling an eager stirring in his loins.

"I do," he told the woman, glancing from her, to her fellow consort.

Karenbana blushed to have Naruto's eyes on her, dressed in the same fashion as Amayo. Stereotypical or not, that harem outfit was damned appealing, and even the twenty-six year old former kunoichi's childlike figure could entice lustful glances when clad in such revealing attire.

Despite her youthful appearance, the woman was obviously experienced in _many_ ways, judging by how she draped her arms over Hikari-hime's slim frame. She smiled suggestively at Naruto, glancing at the desk, perhaps imagining what he must have been hiding behind it.

Princess Hikari looked longingly at Naruto, her cheeks visibly rosy. The young teen was dress conservatively by the standards of this world, her petite form concealed beneath a modest kimono. Glasses rested on her nose, and she smiled sweetly at the man who had taught her the importance of courage.

"I'd say he knows better than anyone," said the young princess, blushing a little hotter as a lustful Karenbana began to fondle chest and nibble on her ear.

"Mm... our dear princess wants him bad, doesn't she?" the ex-kunoichi cooed lustily, her eyes gleaming with desire. The semi-transparent wrap of silk which just barely covered her nether regions came suggestively loose, the youthful-looking consort swaying her hips from side to side.

Michiru laughed cheerfully, squeezing Amayo's posterior and looking down at their daughter, whose nipples were visibly erect through the thin fabric of her kimono.

"Oho! Our little girl is growing up so fast, isn't she dear?"

Amayo smiled huskily, leaning in to plant a hot and heavy kiss on her queen's lips.

"She is," the lovely consort agreed, rubbing an all but naked bosom suggestively against her majesty's side.

They kissed more heavily yet, and Michiru grabbed hold of Amayo's breasts. Naruto saw the queen pinch her lover's nipples, and his manhood twinged happily at the sight of the growing moist patch in Amayo's nether-wrap.

Karenbana was the first to get to the point, pulling off of the princess and smiling suggestively at the Lord Hokage. The silk wrapping around her hips came undone, falling down to expose a soaking wet cunt.

Naruto grinned, and cleared a spot on his desk.

"Is this my present from the Crescent Moon Kingdom?" he inquired playfully. "Karen-chan's ass?"

Hikari blushed, smiling softly. Michiru tittered, and Amayo smiled.

"Not just hers, no," said the queen of Tsuki no Kuni. "Not even just the bodies of us four before you."

Hikari's smile widened, and Amayo purred, wiggling her hips eagerly.

"Every woman in the Crescent Moon Kingdom... that's what we give you, Hokage-sama," said the princess. She undid her kimono, even as Karenbana crawled up on Naruto's desk and turned around.

Naruto grinned happily at the sight of Hikari's nude, slender body, and he eyed Karenbana's tight, bare ass with a similar eagerness.

"You four are just the appetizers, eh?" he said, grabbing hold of the ex-kunoichi's hips. He dragged her bodily off of his desk, and into his lap, sandwiching firm, shapely buttocks around his hard, throbbing cock.

"Essentially~❤" said Amayo, winking. Queen Michiru nodded. Hikari blushed, eyeing Karenbana a touch enviously.

"Do with us whatever you wish," said the princess of Tsuki no Kuni.

Her pussy moistened as she said this.

Naruto happily obliged.

Rough, calloused hands rose up to rest atop Karenbana's flat chest. He caressed the small nubs of her bosom through the sheer silk wrap around her torso, flicking stiff and puffy nipples. His thumbs slipped under the former ninja's armpits, and he held her tight.

Naruto bucked his hips, rocking Karenbana's body in his lap. A hard, throbbing dick pushed up between her buttocks, and the woman lewdly moaned, delighted at the sensation. His manhood was hot against her ass, sandwiched between her firm gluteal cleavage.

His breath was hot on the kunoichi's ear. His tongue flicked out, laving its tip over the sensitive, fleshy lobe. He leaned his head in, lips smacking down, teeth closing ever so slightly. He nibbled on her ear, and she bucked her hips, massaging his penis between her excellently toned butt cheeks.

"Ohh... Naruto-sama...! Oh, my... what a _magnificent_ thing you have... Mmm!" Karenbana squealed, panting huskily. "Yes, ohh, make me your _bitch_ _!_ Have your filthy, perverted way with me! _Come all_ ** _over_** _me_ _, Hokage-sama!_ "

Naruto's fingers slipped under her semi-transparent silk breast wrap. He pinched her nipples teasingly, lowering his lips to plant a hungry love bite on the woman's smooth, pale neck. Her sweat was salty, tantalizing, and he sucked on the flesh, digging his teeth gingerly into her skin.

His balls pulsed. His manhood throbbed fearsomely. Karenbana clenched her buttocks, kneading his cock with her fine, shapely glutes. She bucked her hips harder, moisture dripping visibly from her pussy.

Naruto grunted, sharply twisting Karenbana's nipples. The woman squealed, biting her lip and arching her back. He tugged hard on the stiff, puffy nubs, turned on by the sound of her moaning. His erection ached mightily, and he liberally abused the ex-kunoichi's nipples.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Karenbana screamed, clenching up and gushing violently in orgasm. Juices streamed from her cunt, spraying all over the floor below Naruto's desk.

She went limp, eyes rolling back in her head. That one orgasm was powerful enough to completely drain her.

Naruto stood up, and draped Karenbana's effectively naked body over his desk. Grabbing hold of his erection (having subtly increased it to thirty centimeters long, with proportionate thickness), the blond checked to made sure he had the attention of his guests, before sharply jerking his cock and flicking the tip.

With a grunt and a hiss, he shivered and shot his sperm all over Karenbana's sexy back. Thick white spooge draped in sheets and ropes over the weakly writhing form of the former rogue ninja. Much of it fell most heavily around her ass.

Amayo licked her lips, and Hikari blushed heavily. Michiru laughed cheerfully, bosom lewdly jiggling with the convulsions of her diaphragm.

All three stared intently at Karenbana's tight, semen-coated booty.

"Who wants to go next?" he cheerfully inquired.

With a sly grin, and a sultry swing of her hips, Amayo sprang up onto his desk, fluidly discarding her scarce clothing. She met Naruto's eyes with a lustful smile and a come-hither look, pressing a modest bust tightly into the sperm covered small of Karenbana's back.

Wiggling her hips suggestively, Amayo bowed her head and stuck out her tongue, shamelessly trailing the soft, pink member along the curve of Karenbana's bum. She slowly, sensually licked up a mouthful of Naruto's semen, making a great show of moaning delightedly as she swallowed, and rubbing her fine tits in the hokage's ejaculate.

 _Shunshin no jutsu_ had Naruto on the other side of his desk behind Amayo in a heartbeat. His hands clapped down loudly on her nice and shapely hips, kneading soft and supple thighs. A thick, pulsing cock stood up eagerly, basking in the heat of the woman's nether regions.

"Ooh, Hokage-sama~" Amayo squealed, smacking her lips and purring. "Do you want to fuck me while I clean Karen-chan's dirty little ass~?"

"It's what _you_ want, ain't it?" Naruto replied with a wink.

The woman tittered, and hummed agreeably. She wagged her ass in the air, bucking her hips, before bowing her head once more.

She resumed licking up the semen from Karenbana's skin.

Naruto laughed, and squeezed Amayo's thighs all the tighter. Leering at her naked booty, he brought himself up to the blossom between her legs.

Moisture dripped over the tip of Naruto's dick, the heat of Amayo's pussy like an oven. The meaty, purple head of his cock pressed up between the woman's labia, slipping past them and into her entrance.

He thrust himself inside of her.

Hikari squeaked audibly, and Michiru complimented Naruto on a very muscular behind, as the blond plunged himself deep into the lovely queen consort. The walls of Amayo's pussy squeezed his shaft, massaging his erection as he ground it back and forth inside of her. His balls slapped the brunette's thighs, and his hands squeezed her soft ass.

Naruto grunted with exertion as he thrust himself into Amayo. The woman's body smashed down against Karenbana's, his semen squelching obscenely between their naked frames. Amayo mashed her lips against the ex-kunoichi's buttocks, purring gleefully as she lapped up the Sixth Hokage's sperm.

Karenbana let out a weak moan, Amayo's cock-stuffed crotch pinning her head to the table. The retired mercenary blushed at the sight of Naruto's balls, which swayed back and forth almost hypnotically as he fucked Hikari-hime's mother.

The kunoichi wriggled a few inches forward, panting huskily and craning her neck up from beneath her fellow consort's pelvis. Her cheek brushed against the joining of Naruto and Amayo's sexes, and the blond's balls rudely slapped her face.

Amayo moaned lewdly, grinding her tits against Karenbana's frame, kissing and nibbling the woman's buttocks, Naruto's sperm all but forgotten. She bucked her hips and gripped her fellow consort's thighs, slamming her stuffed pussy down _hard_ and rhythmically on Karenbana's face.

"Ohh, Hokage-sama! Does this please you, having that dirty little whore slapped in the face by our fucking?" Amayo moaned, grinding her pussy hard on Naruto's bone.

The Rokudaime grunted, nodding. His balls smacked Karenbana harder then ever as he gave his fiercest thrust yet, fingers digging deep, ruddy furrows into Amayo's motherly booty as he shivered and clenched his teeth.

"Ngh...!" he groaned. His manhood twitched sharply inside of Amayo, once, twice, three times before _clenching_ and kissing her womb. He deposited a practical bucket-load of sperm into her pussy.

He filled Amayo up with his semen, so much so that he would have half-expected her belly to bloat up from the sheer quantity. The woman writhed ecstatically beneath him, going wild with pleasure.

Lost in bliss, Amayo came explosively. Naruto pulled out, and let the mixture of his semen and her nectar gush out over Karenbana's blushing face. The kunoichi parted her lips, making the most obscene expression as she tried to swallow up their mingled ejaculate.

Both women went limp, utterly satisfied.

Naruto grinned and turned to look at Queen Michiru and Princess Hikari. He eyed the former's most ample bosom, and the latter's tight, youthful pussy. His cock throbbed for both to see, and they ogled it with no small degree of awe and wonder.

"My, my~!" said Michiru cheerfully. "So impressive... I daresay we do our people a great favor, handing them over to you as concubines❤"

"It's so big..." the young teen Hikari whispered, shyly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "...can I really fit something like that inside of my...?"

She blushed cutely, squirming in an obvious mix of longing and anxiety.

"I know you can, sweetie...❤" came Amayo's murmured voice, weakly laying in a heap on top of Karenbana. She pushed herself up shakily on her hands and knees, just enough to let the kunoichi roll onto her back.

Then the princess's mother let herself fall back to Naruto's desk, landing face-first in Karenbana's cunt. Her own pussy pressed against the ex-mercenary's mouth. Tits both small and large ground into flat, toned bellies.

Michiru smiled as she watched the two consorts begin to eat one another out, and she undid the obi of her own kimono. Even as Karenbana and Amayo languidly sixty-nined each other, the queen of Tsuki no Kuni bared her massive breasts, smiling lustily at the Rokudaime Hokage.

Tits twice as large as the woman's head bobbed and quivered as she stepped towards Naruto, her eyes glued happily to his erection. Michiru looked over her shoulder and gave her daughter a smile.

"Take this time to prepare yourself, dear..." said the woman. "...I'm sure you can fit him, if you try."

Saying this, the queen then knelt down before Naruto, grabbing her massive breasts and wrapping them around the blond's cock. He grunted contentedly, bucking his manhood between her doughy tits.

Hikari smiled softly, and began to hesitantly finger herself. Whimpering and panting, the young teen glanced from the _paizuri_ her mother was giving to the hokage, to the sixty-nine position her consort and other mother were in.

Hikari spread the lips of her young pussy, thirteen years old and already eager to be filled up. She stuffed a finger clumsily up her royal slot, biting her lip and cupping one of her small, still-developing breasts. Through teary eyes, panting in a yet-unfamiliar pleasure, Hikari masturbated as she watched the Lord Sixth Hokage be pleasured by her mother.

"So hard and stiff..." Michiru purred, hands sinking deep into her own breasts as she kneaded the mammaries up and down over Naruto's cock. "...and so much bigger than what you had the last time we me," she added, winking.

Naruto grinned, and bucked his hips, humming contentedly as Michiru jerked him off with her rack.

"I'm grown older and wiser," he said cheerfully. Then he winked, adding: "And hornier, too, of course!"

Michiru giggled demurely, watching the breasts warp around the pulsing rod of Naruto's sex. Massive, doughy tits slapped obscenely together, slick with sweat and juices from Naruto's cock, remnants from Amayo's cunt and Karenbana's buttocks.

"Of course," she agreed, licking her lips.

Fingers kneaded deep into the pillowy tissue of her bosom. Boobs slid bouncily up and down over Naruto's erection, the glistening tip of his cock peeking enticingly out of her deep, vast cleavage.

Naruto dick throbbed tangibly between Michiru's tits. Cool, transparent precum gleamed on the fleshy head of his penis. The queen of Tsuki no Kuni bowed her head as she gave the Lord Sixth Hokage a most generous titfuck, wetly kissing the tip of his dick.

Hikari was up to three fingers now, stretching out her tight, virgin pussy with a sharp and breathy moan. She roughly squeezed and groped her own breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples.

Her face was red as a beet, and sweat slicked her skin. A tight round ass bucked back and forth as the young, teenaged princess masturbated, watching longingly as her mother pleasured the Hokage.

"Ohh, yeah. That's the spot. Just like that...!"

Naruto groaned. His eyes rolled back in his head, his spine arching. As Hikari-hime masturbated and Karenbana and Amayo sixty-nined each other on his desk, the Rokudaime Hokage bucked his hips, grabbing Michiru head and slamming her mouth down hard on his cock.

She moaned, squealing in pleasant surprise. Wiggling wide and juicy hips, Michiru continued to mash her breasts together on Naruto's dick even as she sucked on it. Her lips smacked on his throbbing shaft, and her tongue curled hungrily around his rigid phallus.

"Dammit... feels too good!" Naruto hissed, gritting his teeth.

He threaded his fingers through the queen's hair. A second later, Michiru's eyes went wide, his cock twitching powerfully between her mouth and her cleavage. Semen, thick and salty, shot into the voluptuous woman's mouth. She swallowed it down with a husky moan, purring and wiggling her hips.

Michiru smiled, and pulled her lips almost reluctantly away from Naruto's dick. She let her tits fall to rest, and stood up, taking a step back and turning to look at her daughter.

The queen of the Crescent Moon Kingdom licked her lips, humming suggestively. Her eyes glinted as she raked them over Hikari's thin, naked frame.

"Are you ready, dear?" she cheerfully asked the bespectacled princess.

Hikari blushed, shivering and pulling her fingers out of her pussy. She was panting heavily, blushing, as she looked up at Naruto's cock. Amayo and Karenbana's lewd, yurilicious grunts and squeals drifted to her ears.

"Oh, baby... mmm, honey...yes, yes, OHH...❤" Amayo moaned, mashing her tits against Karenbana's belly, bouncing her heart-shaped ass and smacking her cunt down hard on the kunoichi's mouth.

"Fuck... ah... ah... ahh! Ohh, oh, oh, yessss...❤" groaned Karenbana, wiggling her tight booty and digging her tongue deep into Amayo's pussy, bucking her hips and wrapping her legs around her fellow consort's head.

Naruto grinned at the princess, standing up straight and taking a step towards her. His eyes peered warmly into hers, causing the young teen to hotly blush.

"I can wait if you need more time," he said brightly. "I'm sure Michiru-chan wouldn't mind doing it with me while you psyche yourself up."

Michiru smiled, peering sidelong at the blond's dick. She licked her lips, nodding agreeably.

Hikari blushed more deeply, and let out a squeak.

"N-no..." she stammered, taking a deep breath and looking Naruto in the eye. "I'm ready. I want this."

She smiled, eyes flicking down to the Lord Sixth's boner.

"I want you inside me," said Princess Hikari. "I... I want you to throw me down and shove that thick, hot sausage up my cunt... I want you to smack my ass and bite these flat whore tits... ohhh❤"

She moaned, shivering and moistening visibly. She licked her lips.

"I want you, Hokage-sama. I want to give you everything that I am. Please, take me, Naruto!" she shouted. "Take me and fuck me raw! Have your filthy, merciless way with me! Pump this slutty pussy full of your spunk! Fuck my every hole! Come all over this body! Mark every inch of me as yours! OHHH! Oh...! _Ohhhh_...❤"

She stepped forward, throwing her arms around Naruto's torso. She embraced him tightly, his erection digging into her smooth, flat belly. Moaning lewdly, she leaned up to shyly lick one of Naruto's nipples.

He stiffened, and his manhood throbbed fearsomely against her abdomen.

Michiru watched happily, serenely smiling, as her daughter rubbed herself against the Lord Hokage. She purred, seeing Naruto reach around to cup Hikari's buttocks, lifting the young teen bodily by her ass.

Even Karenbana and Amayo slowed in their mutual cunnilingus as they listened to these proceedings.

"Fuck me, Naruto! I'm yours! Do everything you can to make this tight little body a temple to your cock! Ream my ass! Pump my womb full of your seed! Ohhhh! Fuck me raw and knock me up, Naruto-sama! _I love you!_ ❤"

Naruto grinned, lining himself up with the princess's soaking, virgin pussy.

"Whatever you want, Hikari-chan~" he chirped.

Gingerly, he pressed himself into the girl. She squirmed, gasping as he filled her up. He came up against her hymen soon enough, and the princess winced for the briefest moment.

"Ah, does it hurt?" he asked her, smiling. "I can stop now if you don't want to go any farther."

Hikari blushed, and she shook her head. Her smile was a touch crooked, but nonetheless clearly genuine.

"N-no," she whispered. "I mean, it does hurt a little... but it feels good, too... and I know it will feel a lot better once you are through."

Naruto smiled, and comfortingly patted the princess's buttock.

"You want me to break it fast or slow?" he asked her.

Hikari smiled wider.

"Like ripping off a bandage," she murmured. "Ram your cock into me, Naruto-sama... don't hold anything back...!"

Naruto nodded, and he did as Hikari asked. Taking a deep breath, he channeled the slightest bit of yang chakra into his dick. He knew Hikari was a civilian, regardless of whatever archery training she may have done, and did not have the pain tolerance of even a greenhorn genin.

He didn't quite have the skill to numb the pain that would come from what she wanted, but he could stimulate her with enough pleasure to dampen it.

Pulling back, Naruto bowed his head to plant a soft kiss on Hikari's brow, before thrusting. He pulled her up and shoved himself in, pushing with as much strength as he could safely use with the princess.

Her hymen was barely a speed bump, this time. Hikari let out the shortest, slightest gasp when he burst through it, and Naruto felt a tiny bit of blood trickle over his shaft.

In a single, fluid plunge he drove his manhood all the way up to Hikari's cervix, causing her to writhe and squeal in gleeful shock at the heretofore unparalleled jolts pleasure he sent rocketing through her young, virgin body. Her blossom was ungodly tight, and Naruto grunted excitedly.

He spent a moment just basking in the warmth and the pressure, letting a bit of his chakra leak into the princess's sex. She took a second to catch her breath, redfaced and sweating bullets, gasping and groaning as she adjusted to the once inconceivable bliss of such a carnal joining.

Michiru purred delightedly, pinching one of her nipples and slipping a finger up her pussy. A hot juicy sex spurted out over the office floor, the queen of Tsuki no Kuni enthusiastically masturbating to the sight of her daughter being deflowered.

Karenbana and Amayo caught their second wind, listening in growing arousal as Hikari adjusted to the presence of Naruto's cock inside her. They ate each other out with a renewed zeal and fervor, of drinking one another's nectar like women who had wandered in a desert.

Moments of blissful, motionless union passed. Hikari breathed heavily, heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She felt giddy and hot, and could not help the cute, girlish moans which slipped out of her mouth. Her belly twisted and turned in agonizing ecstasy.

She held Naruto tightly, pressing her face to his hard, manly bosom. Her face was burning up, and her lips felt dry. She kissed his chest clumsily, wrapping her lips around one of his nipples.

Naruto let out a pleasurable hiss at the feeling of Hikari licking his nipple. His cock throbbed mightily inside her, causing the girl to let out a squeak.

He could not wait any longer.

Slowly, at first, Naruto began to rock his hips back and forth. Hikari's eyes went wide, and the girl's head fell back in shock at the sudden, new waves of pleasure which raced through her.

Naruto slowly and steadily pushed himself in and out of Hikari. He fucked her gently at first, letting the princess acclimate herself to these strange and wonderful sensations. He held her tight, and she moaned cutely, nuzzling his chest and whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ohh, Naruto-sama..." Hikari mewled. "Mmm, oh, yes... It feels so GOOD❤"

"Hikari-chan..." Naruto groaned, looking down at her face as he picked up his pace. "You're making such an adorable expression."

The girl blushed deeply, and let out a gleeful yelp, gasping as Naruto's thrusts steadily picked up speed. His pelvis thumped wetly against her crotch, and his manhood drilled slowly harder and swifter into her pussy.

Naruto fucked the princess of Tsuki no Kuni, deflowering her, taking her virginity and showing her a world of marvelous, sensual pleasures she could have never before imagined. He made her a woman, making rough and passionate love to her.

Their bodies melded in the heat of the moment. Naruto moved faster and faster and faster, thrusting deeper and harder and fiercer into her maidenhood. She gasped and moaned, crying out in excitement.

Smack, smack, smack.

Thluck, thluck.

_Smooch._

Naruto planted a kiss on Hikari's forehead, and she let out a cute, delightful squeal. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her cheeks were rosy. She was melting into Naruto's embrace, unable to endure the sheer ecstasy.

Michiru came all over her own hands, moaning and fiercely groping her own tits. Amayo and Karenbana gushed into each other's mouths.

Hikari arched her back and let out a sharp, formless cry of pure bliss. Shuddering, her pussy clenched down like a vise, and she came. Juices poured over Naruto's manhood, a virgin blossom milking his cock.

The Sixth Hokage came buckets into the future queen of Tsuki no Kuni, pumping her full of his seed. She went limp in his arms with a final, weak murmur.

"Ohh... I love you, Naruto-sama...❤"

Naruto smiled, and gave the young Hikari one last kiss on the forehead.

"What a cute little thing," he chirped.

Queen Michiru nodded in languid, sultry agreement.

Karenbana and Amayo continued to eagerly sixty-nine each other on the hokage's desk.

"She'll make a very good concubine," Michiru purred, winking at Naruto.

"All four of you will," he replied, winking right back.

The voluptuous queen smiled suggestively, and laid herself down on the floor. With a fluid, graceful parting of her legs, she invited the Lord Sixth to take her as deeply and passionately as he had just taken thirteen year old daughter.

Naruto enthusiastically obliged.


	8. Ramen of the North Star

Hokuto of Hoshigakure blushed beet red as she let herself sink down into the giant bowl of ramen. She was stark naked and pink all over, having been scrubbed clean as a whistle by a very thorough Ayame.

Her body felt hot and wet in ways wholly unrelated to the steaming broth, and she thought happily of all the ways Naruto-sama might show his appreciation for the delicious soup she'd be giving him.

Her nipples were hard, stiff and sensitive. The modest mounds of her breasts bobbed ever so slightly in the broth, the surface of the soup suggestively framing her B-cup cleavage.

She wriggled her hips, moaning lewdly as she luxuriated in the ramen. Noodles and strips of meat and various other ingredients clung to and brushed against her body.

The cart bearing the tub-sized bowl in which Hokuto was now soaking rolled silently out of the kitchen, pushed by a pair of pretty waitresses... waitresses who _just so happened_ to be the freckled brunette's old teammates from the Hidden Star.

Hokuto smiled cutely at Sumaru and Mizura. She raised one of her legs out of the ramen, observing the redness of her skin, and appreciating how suggestively the noodles had wrapped around the shapely limb.

"How do I look?" she asked her two fellow waitresses, a considerable blush on her cheeks.

Mizura giggled, and gave Hokuto a wink.

"Good enough to eat!" she playfully teased.

Sumaru nodded in agreement, licking her lips rather unsubtly.

"Naruto is lucky to get this kind of service at every meal," she said, sounding a touch envious.

"I hear he eats sushi off his wives for dinner," Hokuto commented, humming and drooling a little at the thought. "And _they_ eat off of their personal attendants."

"There's only one kind of eating I'd want to do with _those_ girls," Mizura tittered, smiling dreamily at the thought.

She gave her former teammates a rakish wink.

"Mmm! I _k_ _now_ , right~?" Sumaru nodded eagerly, and both wiggled their bare, naked hips. As had become the new standard uniform for those serving the Lord Hokage and his guests at Ichiraku Ramen, the two ex-Star ninja wore skimpy white aprons and nothing else.

Hokuto was sure Naruto-sama would _greatly_ appreciate the view.

And, indeed, she heard his voice growing closer as the cart was wheeled on down. The man was laughing and chatting with someone or other, and Hokuto couldn't help a slight moan escaping her lips as she thought about what was soon to come.

She shuddered, imaging those powerful hands on her naked body. Coming a little into the broth, she brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts, lightly panting and blushing hotly. Goosebumps raced over her bare flesh, and she squirmed excitedly in the Lord Hokage's waitress ramen.

"Ah, Hokuto-chan!" another voice greeted, very near indeed. "Mizura and Sumaru, too! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Hokuto's blush deepened. She immediately recognized the voice of the Fourth Hoshikage, and could practically feel the woman's gaze on her naked body even before lifting her eyes to look at her.

Natsuhi smiled warmly at the three former Star ninja, among whom was her daughter Sumaru. She was dressed her finest for this meeting with the Lord Hokage, wearing a very tight red dress with a low-enough cut blouse and high-enough slit thigh to make it fairly certain that she probably wasn't wearing any kind of lingerie underneath.

Full breasts heaved enticingly, the curve of a perfectly toned ass pressing up to the Sixth Hokage's side. She was practically sitting right in the man's lap, and her eyes seemed to focus heavily on his form even when she greeted her daughter and the other waitresses.

The beautiful, mature woman winked suggestively at Sumaru and Mizura, before flicking her gaze once more to the naked Hokuto. She leered warmly at the brunette, squeezing her thighs together and licking her lips.

"This is quite the banquet you've had prepared for me, Hokage-sama," Natsuhi purred, glancing sidelong at Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond shrugged, and gave her a playful wink.

"Well it's not like it's _just_ for you, Hoshikage-chan," he replied cheekily, planting a hand rather shamelessly over the curve of the woman's shapely, toned buttocks.

Natsuhi batted her eyelashes suggestively, and placed a hand on Naruto's lap. A bulge appeared beneath her fingers, his groin swelling happily at her touch.

Sumaru blushed, watching intently as the Hokage began to fondle and massage her mother's rear. Mizura squirmed lustily, staring holes through the crotch of Naruto's pants as the Hoshikage playfully kneaded his semi-erect manhood through the fabric.

Hokuto blushed harder than ever, and found that her hands seemed to have minds of their own as they began touching her all over. She fingered herself in the Hokage's ramen, squeezing and kneading her own breasts. Whimpering, she craned her neck in the hopes of glimpsing Naruto's manhood.

Natsuhi undid the zipper of Naruto's trousers, letting his sizable erection stand up for all to see.

"You're right, Hokage-sama," she purred, gently running her fingers around the base of the blond's cock. "I couldn't possibly make room for _all this_."

His penis visibly twitched as the woman's hot, humid breath brushed over it. Naruto grinned at Natsuhi, tracing the curve of her ass around to the bare skin of her flank, slipping a hand up her dress.

"Well, don't let it go to waste if you can't finish it on your own," he said with a suggestive growl. "There's plenty to share with everyone."

"There is, indeed," Natsuhi agreed. She raised her free hand, gesturing for Sumaru to come over. "Come, dear. You look like you could do with some refreshment."

The kunoichi-cum-waitress blushed. Nodding eagerly, she hurried forward as her mother requested. Without any need for prompting, Sumaru crawled into the booth beside Naruto and bowed her head. Soft lips parted, a pink tongue flicking out.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she forced her mouth down on the Lord Hokage's cock. She took his full length up into her throat with a look of glee, moaning and purring obscenely as she wagged her bare ass and noisily slurped on Naruto's erection.

Naruto grinned. The hand that he had pinned beneath the Lady Hoshikage's tush generously goosed the firm, pert flesh. He groped the woman's buttocks with one hand even as the other came to rest on the back of Sumaru's head.

He petted the girl, caressing her and telling her how good it felt to be inside her mouth. Sumaru blushed hotly at his compliments, her pussy visibly moistening as she worshipfully serviced his lordship.

Natsuhi smiled, and gestured for Mizura to shift the bowl onto the table. The gray-haired waitress eagerly complied, pushing the waitress ramen in front of the two kage.

"Would our honored patrons like anything else?" she inquired with a low bow.

Inwardly, the young woman felt jealous of Hokuto and Sumaru. The smacking of the latter's lips on Naruto's cock was exceptionally loud, and Mizura felt painfully hot between her legs every time she caught a glimpse of Hokuto's lewdly writhing form in the waitress ramen.

Natsuhi smiled knowingly at Mizura, and nodded.

"I certainly would, at least," she said with a purr. Undoing the straps of her dress, she exposed a pair of gorgeous adult melons, round and plump and delightfully bouncy. "Mmm... my nipples feel _ever_ so dry. Would you be a dear and moisten them up for me?"

Feeling slightly in awe at the sight of the hoshikage's tits, Mizura dumbly nodded. Then, looking eager, she crawled over to the other side of Natsuhi. With two kage sandwiched between her and Sumaru, Mizura reverently laid her hands on the redhead's bosom, before bowing her head and taking the nearest of the woman's nipples into her mouth.

Naruto grinned, and slid one hand around to Natsuhi's front. Briefly leaning over, he kissed the woman's ear. Licking her fleshy lobe teasingly, he slipped a finger up the Lady Hoshikage slot.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," he rumbled in a deep, husky tone, before grabbing his chopsticks and playfully plucking a naruto fishcake from Hokuto's chest. Then he pinched her nipples between the chopsticks, tugging sharply at them, causing the brunette to squeal and moan as she came.

Natsuhi followed his lead, grabbing chopsticks and swirling some noodles teasingly around Hokuto's other nipple. The waitress groaned and bucked her hips, splashing a bit of broth on the table.

Mizura kissed and licked Natsuhi's breasts, servicing the hoshikage as she ate. Sumaru similarly deepthroated Naruto's throbbing erection, sucking on his cock like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

As did **most** who got a chance to sample that prime sausage.

Hokuto was well aware of how fitting this was as she rolled over in the bowl, lifting her ass up out of the broth, Naruto casually plucking off whatever cuts and noodles had gotten stuck to her bum.

She whimpered and came a tiny bit every time his chopsticks pinched her buttocks. Her pussy ached and itched, silently begging to be filled up.

Natsuhi obliged with a boiled egg up the waitress's cunt.

Hokuto came explosively. Mizura nibbled lewdly at Natsuhi's breasts, and Sumaru blissfully swallowed another mouthful of Naruto's semen.

They were in heaven.


	9. Mina's Motherly Love

It was the day after Naruto's graduation from the academy. The day after he became a true man in the eyes of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Mina Namikaze had the most delightfully shameful expression on her face as she took the young teen's manhood into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out and ruddy, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head, as she pleasured her dear, beloved son.

The buxom blonde was naked, kneeling down before Naruto. They were in his bedroom, the newly-appointed genin seated at the end of his bed with his pants down.

Mina wiggled her butt for Naruto, letting the round and supple cheeks bounce and jiggle this way and that for his viewing pleasure. She stroked the base of his shaft and fondled his balls in silent wonder, thinking about how marvelous it was that he had begun to come into his inheritance.

Her lips smacked on his shaft, and her fingers teased up and down his length. Her mouth slid obscenely back and forth, Naruto's young cock throbbing inside her oral cavern.

Despite the mess and disorder of his bedroom, the only thing Mina's eyes were on was Naruto's body, this magnificent, undeniable _male_ body that could make her feel so HOT at just the slightest, briefest touch. She raked her baby blues adoringly up and down his naked, slender, thirteen year old torso as she went down on him, sucking and slurping on a rigid, velvety smooth dick.

"Gah..." Naruto groaned weakly, feeling his blonde mother curl her tongue around the head of his penis, the muscle moving so _interestingly_ against him as she hummed and vibrated her damp cavern all around him.

He bucked his hips dumbly, thrusting himself further into Mina's mouth.

The Yellow Flash let out a muffled squeal, her eyes infinitesimally widening at the suddenness of this movement, but then she smiled. The blush on her cheeks was pink and rosy, and she _blew_ on Naruto's penis, most of his member securely esconced in her mouth.

A wad of semen erupted from his meatus, filling his mother's throat with the salty, spunky goodness. The retired Yondaime let out a moan of blissful pleasure, eagerly gulping down her son's sperm.

Mina smiled, removing her mouth at last from her son's cock. She licked her lips, gazing warmly into his eyes.

"I love you, dear," she whispered softly, massive tits jiggling a bit as she stood up. "Kushina and I are so _proud_ of you, Naruto. You have come splendidly into your own."

She then giggled, eyes twinkling in amusement at this little double entendre. Naruto blushed, meeting his mother's eyes with a softly thoughtful expression.

"You really think so...?" he asked her quietly.

Mina beamed.

"Of course," she promised. "I love you, dear. We both do. You will serve this village well... as the first male shinobi since Lord Hashirama."

Naruto smiled wider.

"Yeah..." he murmured. "Thanks, mom. I love you too..."

Mina nodded happily.

"Here, son..." she whispered, crawling onto the bed with him. "Let us show just _how_ _much_ we love each other."

She then smiled lustily, and pushed him gently down on his back. Straddling him, Mina took Naruto manhood inside of herself, greedily spreading the lips of her pussy to swallow up every last inch of his hardness.

She moaned lewdly, feeling his cock spread her insides out. He gingerly kissed her breasts, which fell across his face in a cushy heap of supple woman flesh, moaning softly and nibbling at the milky meat of her bosom. He licked up some of the sweat which glistened and dripped down into Mina's cleavage.

The Yellow Flash smiled adoringly at her son, leaning back to mount her weight directly and squarely onto his pelvis, making him groan. She squealed a little bit, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her.

"Ohhh, son..." she cooed lustfully, smiling at the young blond. "You will go on to great things. I just know you will."

Then she began to rock her hips up and down.

Naruto groaned, forgetting all his worries and misgivings as Mina proceeded to ride him, long and hard. She bobbed her buxom, curvaceous, voluptuous body up and down on his youthful manhood, impaling herself willfully on his rapacious cock. Her hips smacked wetly, obscenely against his, making a most sensual chorus in time with her whimpers and moans.

Naruto laid back and let his mother do her thing. It felt so incredible that he couldn't even think of doing anything else. He let her grind that wet, juicy cunt on his stiff, aching cock. He watched her ample, massive breasts bob up and down playfully, lewdly, lagging ever a second or two behind the rest of her. Mina's generous, doughy buttocks smacked his thighs vulgarly with every downward plunge, and her pussy squelched audibly with every upward jerk.

She clamped down tightly on his throbbing erection, feeling it pulse and twitch against her burning hot, sopping wet inner walls. She moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure shoot through her body as she ravaged her innermost places on her son's hard and unyielding sex.

She threw her head from side to side, unable to control herself under the onslaught of immense carnal pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mina screamed at the last, unable to hold it in any longer. "Naruto! I'm coming...!"

Naruto gasped, feeling her pussy squeeze his dick like a silken vise. He howled, feeling himself at the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck...!" he grunted. "Me too! I'm gonna...!"

They came.

Then they went limp, and collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the boy's bed.

Mina smiled, and held her son close to her bosom.

"I love you, dear," she whispered.


	10. Cuddling Kin-chan

It was the last day of Naruto's mission to Otogakure, his last good lay before heading out to "hunt down" the Akatsuki. He was having a bit of fun with some of his newest slaves, nubile young cuties whom Occhin had happily consigned to a life of sexual slavery in his service.

(Mikoto and Miraiya considered this a storybook ending)

Kin's lips were soft. Warm to the touch, and moist, with a faintly fruity taste. Her tongue slipped eagerly into his mouth, hands fervently caressing his hard muscles.

She fondled Naruto even as he held her, and kissed her.

He felt the eyes on his back, felt the glances that followed Kin's hands, drinking in the sight of his muscles being traced by the Sound kunoichi's fingers. He grinned, pleased to know that all their attention was on him.

"Damn, Kin-chan... you're so soft..." he whispered. Distantly, he became aware of his hands grasping a warm and supple mound, squeezing and kneading it gently, lovingly.

The raven haired Oto-nin moaned. Her hands stroked Naruto's chest, well-built and reasonably muscular. She caressed his manly bosom, attentively tracing the subtlest contours of his naked torso.

Her eyes met his, smouldering with an undisguised longing.

She was ready.

Naruto felt acutely aware as more hands came onto him, touching and caressing his body. Slim yet calloused fingers groped blindly for his dick, tickling his abs a fair bit.

But he was focusing on Kin, fondling and kissing the girl attentively. His lips hungrily smacked up and down her neck, wetly marking Ms. Tsuchi as _his_. His teeth dug almost gently into soft, pale skin, lips forming a seal as he sucked.

Kin moaned desperately, writhing beneath his solid form. She fondled him lovingly, squeezed and stroked him all over. Her skin jumped wherever he touched her. Electricity sparked between them.

Their bodies were hot, aching, longing. Kin eagerly praised Naruto as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling and kissing her modestly sizable breasts with an almost childlike curiosity and wonder. He tasted the salty tang of sweat on her skin, and the heady smell of her sex filled his nostrils.

Three excited sets of hands came to a rest on Naruto's throbbing shaft, stroking and squeezing and eagerly groping. Doki, Saku, and Tayuya were present along with Kin, pleasuring their new master with a reckless abandon.

"Ohh, Naruto-sama..." Kin moaned as he kissed her breasts, biting and licking her nipples, making her squeal and arch her back. "Ahh... mmm, I love you! Oh, yes, Naruto-sama! Please, fuck me! I... I can't stand to wait any longer...!"

Naruto smiled, and graciously acquiesced. He pulled back from Kin's breasts, and shifted his body. The other three moved their hands from his dick, briefly retreating for now.

"If that's what you want," Naruto murmured, his eyes twinkling fondly. The tip of his cock rubbed up against Kin's slit for the briefest moment, almost gingerly testing the give, affectionately teasing her.

Kin mewled lewdly at the sensation of Naruto's meaty head leaning on her gates, pressing ever so slightly down as it rubbed a little back and forth across her damp, blushing labia.

"Ahn... Oh! Naruto-sama~❤" she moaned, unable to help it. Her body shivered. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, every fiber of the girl's begging violently, _desperately_ for release.

"Heehee... you've got such a cute look on your face, Kin-chan," Naruto whispered.

Dimly, he felt several soft and warm things press into his back. Pert lumps, like small nubs; ample mounds, firm but yielding; and great, doughy hills of flesh, all obscenely mashing into his naked form.

Then he felt the hands, the lips, which teased and explored his body. He felt the toes that brushed against his legs, and the back of his feet. He felt the three feminine bodies – ranging in size and shape from the petite Saku to the explosively buxom Doki – which squirmed against him, the arms which embraced him.

He smiled, and idly formed some shadow clones to tend to those girls. Then he soldiered on, pushing his hardness into the Sound kunoichi beneath him.

Kin's nether lips parted. Naruto's manhood squeezed into her pussy.

It was hot. Moist and soft. He felt the warm, comfortable pressure that constricted his head.

Naruto thrust back and forth, quickly establishing a good rhythm. His and Kin's skin came together with steady, wet smacks; their genders ground together in a sensual harmony, rocking up and down in perfect time with each other. He felt so good inside of her that he wanted to scream.

_Kin-chan's pussy is fucking awesome!_

He could have shouted this for all the world to hear without a hint of irony or shame. He was simply so enraptured, making hot and hungry love to his most recently-acquired concubine.

Their hips came together with increasing fervor. To say that Naruto fucked Kin would have been crude, but not inaccurate. His erection drove back and forth inside of her, grinding a throbbing shaft hungrily against the moist, warm, and silky folds of Kin's pussy. She was tight, her walls clamping greedily down on his hardness, pulling him deeper and deeper inside.

Moans and whispered nothings filled the air, desire and lust consuming their bodies like a raging fire. The marble tiles grew warm and slick, damp and sticky beneath them. Skin slapping together echoed throughout the antechamber.

Naruto squeezed Kin's breasts, groping and attending to her body as he fucked her. And Kin returned the favor, fondling Naruto's rear, pinching and licking his nipples.

Naruto's hips slammed into Kin's with a meaty _smack_ , his manhood plunging deeply into her. He pressed himself all the way in with every thrust of his pelvis. The tip of his cock jabbed her cervix, making the raven-haired lass scream in abject delight.

Kin's modest breasts bobbed and quivered with the violent rocking of her body. Cute, softly rounded cheeks practically glowed crimson. Firm, shapely buttocks smacked the tiled floor with every plunge of her hips.

He was fucking her. Kin's pussy clamped down on his cock, her vaginal muscles obscenely massaging his aching, throbbing shaft. Her pelvis was rosy, slick with sweat.

The pulsing girth of Naruto's erection rubbed against the silky folds of her maidenhood. Her moistness dripped and gushed over his rigid manhood, squelching noisily between flesh and flesh as their bodies came together again and again.

Her lower body was pinned down by Naruto's hard legs. Her modest breasts jiggled perkily. Her bum slapped the floor.

They moaned together, groaning in pleasure and ecstasy. They had sex right there on the floor, Kin and Naruto. Doki, Tayuya, and Saku intently watched.

They came.

Naruto and Kin came together. Sweat mingled and blended betwixt their bodies, dancing a hot, salty tango. His seed erupted into her, filling her up to the brim with his sperm. And her juices ran over his shaft, flowing freely out from between their melded genders.

The scent of their combined sex filled the room.

Naruto pulled out with a wet squelch. He kissed Kin hotly, possessively on the lips.

Occhin smiled in amusement, from her vantage point above them.


	11. A Very Akatsuki Christmas

Shodai Kamikage, Naruto Uzumaki, grinned like a madman as he swaggered into the room. He cast his eyes over the beauties of the Akatsuki, who were all trussed up in ribbons and lying suggestively under his Christmas tree.

Miraiya winked at her pupil, sitting by the hearth. The voluptuous white-haired pervert was dressed in a skimpy, sexy Santa outfit: a short red skirt with white fur trim, and a similarly scant red tube top. A burlap sack was slung over her shoulder, and Naruto could see the unmistakable wriggling of one or two human bodies.

He shook his head in amused exasperation.

"You're impossible, Pervy Babe," he drawled, striding naked to his presents. "But thanks for the gifts."

"It was their idea," Miraiya replied flippantly, leaning infinitesimally forward to show off some of her considerable cleavage. A few feminine squeaks came from inside the sack.

Naruto chuckled, and turned his smile on the women of the Akatsuki.

"You don't say," he drawled. His eyes twinkled with lust and merriment.

Hidan blushed. "Jashin-sama demands the destruction of infidels, and the desecration of their holy days," the silver-haired cultist said. "I'm sure this fits into that category somehow."

"Oh, just shut up and let the man unwrap his presents," Kakuzu sniped. "Time is money. And besides, didn't you recant Jashinism when you joined that new cult...?"

Hidan blushed, but her eyes flashed defiantly.

"Narutoism is a perfectly legitimate religion!" she hotly retorted.

Naruto laughed goodnaturedly, smiling and nodding.

"Well, it's nice to know that some things never change," he remarked. "Now, how about I get to unwrapping you girls?"

The Akatsuki all perked up at this.

Miraiya grinned, and settled in to watch the show.

* * *

Light blue ribbons crisscrossed around Kouma Hoshigaki's breasts, a cloth X lifting and separating her bouncy, voluminous breasts. A flowery bow adorned her crotch, the woman's legs spread apart.

Doughy buttocks were nearly flattened on the floor, and sky blue cheeks were darkened subtly as she eyed Naruto's pulsing erection.

"Do you want to unwrap me first, Kamikage-sama?" she asked him. Kissable lazuli lips parted oh-so-cutely, moving enticingly with every syllable.

Naruto smiled at her. He leered playfully at the woman's dark, puffy nipples.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, matching her question with another one.

Kouma giggled, batting her eyelashes at him. "Oh, _you_ ," she cooed. "I'm sure the others want it just as much as I do."

"Yeah, probably," Naruto agreed.

He glanced around at the various women, who all gazed at him with a mixture of hope and desire. Their eyes drank up his naked body, tracing every inch of his chiseled physique.

Then he grinned, and cheekily brought a hand down on Kouma's breast with an audible CLAP!

"AH!" the woman yelped, her soulful eyes going wide. "Nnn...!" she whimpered, biting her lip.

Naruto grinned, and eyed the moisture which began to drip from the bow between Kouma's legs. His dick throbbed in excitement.

Playfully, he pinched one of the bluenette's nipples, causing her moan. Her teat rolled ponderously beneath his hand, a calloused palm sinking into the soft and yielding flesh. Kouma shivered below him, visibly aroused.

He groped her, bringing his other hand down to her other breast. Fingers dug roughly into sensitive tits, dragging back and forth through the supple tissue. He twisted her nipples, tugging on them and causing her breasts to stretch out.

Kouma mewled piteously at this treatment, squealing his name in between her heavy pants. Dark eyes glazed over, and the ribbon adorning her crotch grew quite soaked. The smell of her arousal wafted up to his nostrils.

The bluenette arched her back, shuddering and groaning. Her ass slapped the floor, and she moaned shamelessly, bucking her hips and begging for his cock.

"Naruto-sama, please..." she whimpered, meeting his eyes with a pleading look. "Please, Naruto-sama... I need you inside me...! Uwaaa~!"

He silenced her with a kiss, hard and hungry. Tongues met in a hot frenzy. Naruto's hands left the woman's breasts, and fingers slipped deftly beneath the ribbons which bound the bodacious Kouma in sensationally salacious shibari.

"Mmph... mmm, Kouma-chan❤"

Tugging on the straps, Naruto easily tore the ribbons off of Kouma. He embraced her, and laid her down on the floor beneath them, not breaking their kiss for even an instant.

He lined their bodies up, and slid into her. The other women watched with a mixture of envy and enjoyment, several sets of eyes twinkling with lust.

With but a thought, Naruto formed a contingent of shadow clones to see to the others. And as he thrust into Kouma, the woman could do naught but praise his peerless generosity.

He fucked her missionary style, making hot and passionate love to the gorgeous shark woman.

 _Thluck. Thluck. Thluck_.

* * *

Getting on all fours, Sasori gladly wiggled her wooden ass, teasingly shaking it to entice Naruto in. A single bow was tied above her bum, and springy buttocks bounced ever so slightly.

"Come, Kamikage-sama," she purred, her voice smooth as velvet. "Open your Christmas present❤"

The puppet mistress winked at him, and gave her hips another good wag.

"You sassy bitch," Naruto said with a playful smirk, before he clapped his hands down on her thighs.

Thrusting with his pelvis, the blond shoved his cock up right between Sasori's buttocks. He didn't know whether the living marionette even had a proper anus, but he was sure he could make one if she didn't.

He bucked his hips _hard_ , and Sasori screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto's manhood plunged into her newly renovated backdoor, reaming the pretty human puppet's ass. He roughly groped her firm cellulose tits, making her wail his name in ecstasy.

And that was just the start.

He rocked his hips violently, ravaging the interior of her ass with throbbing, rigid, unbending dick. He slapped her toned thighs as he fucked her, spanking and groping her athletic hips while he smacked her tight ass against his pelvis.

Sasori was screaming and moaning in ecstasy. Naruto's manhood tore up her insides, and her tits quivered in his iron grip. Her nipples dug into the palm of his hands, stimulating the puppet mistress and entertaining the kamikage.

She came a number of times from his masterful ministrations, his rough and tumble treatment of her needy, aching body. Her thighs were drenched with sweet lubricant. Her eyes spoke of absolute ecstasy.

Sasori was loving every minute of this incredibly new experience, and she urged Naruto on like her life depended on it. Time was meaningless as he made hot and hungry love to her, fucking her ass right there beneath the mistletoe.

It felt incredible, unbelievable, and when Naruto finally came, shooting his load up inside her ass, Sasori collapsed with one final, massive orgasm. She howled his name in a piercing tone, writhing euphorically in his arms.

Naruto pulled out of the puppet mistress with a wet sound, and a bit of overflowing semen leaked from her back door.

Grinning, the blond gave her one final smack on the ass.

* * *

Slurping, smacking noises wafted up to Naruto's ears. He leaned bonelessly against the wall of his hotel room, groaning and grunting, threading his fingers mindlessly through Deidara's fluffy blonde locks.

Deidara laved her tongue smugly over Naruto's erection, tasting it and lubing it, teasing and pleasing her master. She sucked him off, the tongues lolling from her palms zealously working his balls.

She was soaking wet, tasting Naruto's cock with three different mouths, moaning and panting as she pleasured him. He was rock hard in her mouth, and she squealed delightedly at the taste of his precum.

With a hint of mischief, Deidara removed her lips from Naruto's dick, grinning warmly up at him.

"You just want me to blow you, or do you feel like _tapping_ this? Hmm?" she purred, winking.

The blonde turned her body slightly, sticking out a firm and shapely rear. She gave her behind a playful, teasing wag.

Smirking, the Lord Kamikage nodded. Deidara saw this, and her grin widened.

She turned around, sticking her ass up in the air and shaking it in a way that was half suggestive, half taunting.

"C'mon, Naruto-sama," she teased. "Gimme your best shot~❤"

He eagerly obliged.

Naruto flicked his eyes up and down Deidara's naked form, gazing especially long at her rear. His boner was so hard it hurt.

Getting straight to the main attraction, he clapped his hands down on her slender hips. A glistening erection, slick with the woman's saliva, pressed up between tight, round buttocks.

The tip of his penis rubbed against the rim of her anus. He slipped in with ease, Deidara squealing happily as his cock stretched her ass out.

Naruto groaned, and it was indeed. He felt the constriction on his shaft, so hard that for a moment he wondered whether he would even be able to get the sperm out.

"Ufuu, Naruto-sama~! Nnnngh, you're so HARD...❤" Deidara cooed, blissfully rocking her hips back and forth. Perky buttocks lewdly slapped the blond's pelvis. Sweat glistened on their naked bodies.

Deidara had nothing on, now, save for the ribbon wrapped over her nipples. And Naruto greatly appreciated the view as he fucked her ass.

He plunged in and out several times, going fast and hard, horny and eager. Deidara sounded like she was enjoying this just as much as he was, moaning obscenely and ecstatically praising his manhood.

So, business as usual, really.

With a husky groan, Naruto felt the insides of his penis clench. His cock twitched, and a thick wad of sperm was shot right up Deidara's ass.

* * *

Hidan-chan was a screamer. She howled and wailed at the top of her lungs, shrieking ecstatically as Naruto whipped her, yowling and yelping in unmistakable glee for every violent crimson welt the kiss of his lash left on her naked body.

"YES, YES, YESSS!" she cried, arching her back and cumming explosively. Her ribbons lay in shreds all around her, and her present _ahegao_ was one of the lewdest expressions Naruto had ever seen anyone make. "Oh, HURT ME! WHIP ME HARDER!" she screamed. "PUNISH ME, NARUTO-SAMA! I'M SUCH A NAUGHTY LITTLE CUNT~!"

She arched her back, moaning in pure bliss as Naruto brought the whip down across her shapely, modest bosom. C-cups verging on D's jiggled nicely from the impact, and she cried out with nothing short of absolute enthusiasm.

"SCOUR THESE TITS RAW! BEAT ME 'TIL I BLEED! OH, JASHIN! OH, NARUTO-SAMA!"

The Kamikage didn't usually go for this sort of play, but Hidan-chan was a diehard masochist. And sadist. Sadomasochist?

Well, she saw pain and pleasure as one and the same. She lived for this kind of thing, and Naruto was the sort who tried to make his partners happy. And considering that Hidan was also quite literally immortal, he didn't have to worry too much about things going too far.

Some people got off on auto-erotic asphyxiation.

 _Hidan-chan regularly_ _crucified herself._

By her standards, this whipping was just gentle foreplay. She still got off on it incredibly, of course, because she was a total nymphomaniac, but let no one say that Naruto was not a giving lover.

"You're a filthy heathen bitch," he play-taunted her, bringing the lash down across her pelvis. It struck a hair's breadth from her pussy, and Hidan squealed in agonized delight. "A slut like you wouldn't even make a worthy human sacrifice. Harlot! All you're good for is relieving pilgrims' stress."

He insulted Hidan according to the script she had written beforehand, denigrating and belittling her in all the ways that got her the most hot and bothered. She moaned lewdly, tracing a finger along the emerging welt mere centimeters above her cunt.

Naruto whipped her again, and the lash struck her across the nipple.

Hidan screamed bloody murder, and came all over the floor.

* * *

Next, Naruto turned his merrily lustful attentions to the buxom, smirking Kakuzu. She smiled lustily at him, seeing the way he leered at her chest.

She licked her lips, reclining on the floor. Kakuzu smiled up at Naruto, leaning back and puffing out her chest. Her immense bosom, two ponderous, vaguely zeppelin-shaped mountains of dark, doughy, creamy flesh heaved delightfully with her every breath.

These tremendous tits dangled pendulously from her sternum, but they did not sag even under the considerable weight of their most mammalian mass. Areolae as large and round as saucers topped the dusky, blushing fore of her brobdignagian bosom, nipples large and brown standing up most invitingly in excitement.

"Mmm... like what you see, Naruto-sama?" she purred, turning her body a little so that her huge, generous ass was now facing the teen while her breasts were still also clearly visible.

Stitches crisscrossed her body, the ribbons lying sliced and torn at her feet. Naruto drank in the sight of Kakuzu's naked form, grinning hungrily. His manhood throbbed, erect and imposing.

The woman giggled huskily, and wiggled her hips a tiny bit. The vast, dimpled expanse of her brown, bouncy buttocks trembled and quaked violently from even just that slight motion, and Naruto's cock twitched furiously at the utterly obscene spectacle she was making of her lewdly voluptuous body.

The Lord First Kamikage grinned.

Rather than give a spoken reply, he instead threw his hands forth to grasp eagerly at the gigantic cheeks of the kunoichi's big and beautiful booty. She moaned delightedly, practically purring as she felt her master step forward and begin to violently, aggressively knead and molest her ample, spankable buttocks.

"Ufufu, Naruto-sama...❤" she tittered, batting her eyes at him. She wagged broad, childbearing hips enthusiastically side to side, shaking her vast and voluptuous figure. "Is that candy cane for me~?"

She winked at his dick.

Naruto laughed.

Bending forward, Kakuzu pressed down onto her hands and knees as Naruto mounted his weight against her. He bent the seasoned nuke-nin over, kindly fondling her buttocks and spreading her doughy cheeks.

His throbbing, lustful manhood pressed up against the tightly clenched rim of her anus.

Kakuzu allowed her body to relax as Naruto made the first perfectly positioned thrust, plunging his dick precisely into her hot, fuckable anus. He went in easily enough, and only once his full length was inside her did she permit her asshole to tighten back up. She squeezed his cock, lewdly massaging the base of Naruto's mighty shaft with an expert control of her anal muscles.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama..." she moaned in pleasure, letting herself melt into his affectionate embrace. She felt a familiar tingling in her breasts, a soft sort of pressure beneath her nipples, as he then reached his hands around to grope her chest.

Her moans grew even louder, curvaceous frame swaying violently back and forth as Naruto fucked her, when brought his finger to bear upon her nipples, pinching and tweaking them.

Fluid, warm and white, leaked out onto the kamikage's fingertips.

Naruto knew at once what it was.

"Hehe, are you a woman, or a cow?" he joked, playing a little more with her sensitive, puffy nipples. He felt himself about to come, his balls clenching up.

"Neither, Naruto-sama..." Kakuzu replied. "...I am a Christmas present, of course."

She then gushed, coming as she felt something thick, wet, and sticky fill up her ass. Naruto's muscular body shuddered ever so briefly against hers. Then she felt him pull out of her with a noisy splat, overflowing semen spilling out from her anus the second his manhood was removed.

"And what a generous gift it is," Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Yahiko let out a delighted squeal when Naruto bent her over and pressed his cock up between her buttocks. She could feel his tip rubbing against the rim of her anus, sending shivers up her spine as it prodded teasingly at the tightly clenched ring of her asshole.

He didn't even bother to undo her ribbons.

Her hands went to her pussy, which was soaking wet. Her groin was blushing as red as her face, and her lips spread apart to bare the swollen and aching insides of her blossom. Panting and eagerly wriggling her hips, Yahiko started to touch herself. She thrust a finger into her pussy.

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth, teasing his dick slowly into the woman's anus. He took his time, inching himself patiently into the snug tightness of Yahiko's ass.

"Damn," Naruto grunted. "You've got such a fine booty, Yahiko-chan..."

He squeezed her tits in his hands, massaging the doughy mounds. He kneaded his fingers deep into the soft flesh, exploring the innermost textures of the ginger kunoichi's bosom as he fondled and caressed her. His hips bucked against her bum, pushing his dick another couple of centimeters in.

Yahiko let out a squeal, slipping a second finger into her cunt. She wanted to scream her praises to the world as Naruto's manhood so slowly and torturously spread out her anus. It was a delightfully shameful sensation that drove her absolutely _wild_.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama..." she moaned, smiling dreamily. "That means a lot to me❤"

The blond grinned into the small of Yahiko's neck.

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm fucking you," he said, waggling his eyebrows. With a chuckle, he pinched the woman's nipples, causing her to shudder and moan.

He nudged his cock another centimeter or so into the sexy ginger bitch (as she preferred to be called).

Yahiko shivered feeling that wonderful, unimaginable mass of pure, ecstasy-inducing _hardness_ ever-so-slowly pressing its way deeper into her asshole.

"Mm... ohh, yesss...!" she purred, panting and slipping a third finger into her pussy. It was a tight fit, and the added stimulation had her at the very brink of orgasm. She scissored her digits back and forth inside the drenched, fleshy heat of her womanhood.

The blond felt Yahiko's rectum clench, squeezing his manhood. He let out a groan, grunting huskily and hearing the woman cry out in shameless delight as she came. Then her frame went limp, briefly, hot and heavy in Naruto's arms in the dazzling afterglow of orgasm. Her anus relaxed

"Hehe, your voice sounds so _cute_ when you're coming, Yahiko-chan...❤" Naruto teased as he took this opportunity to drive his throbbing, twitching erection the rest of the way into Yahiko's ass.

" _Ahn!_ " Yahiko's eyes widened, and she tensed up in shock. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She melted in his arms, overcome by euphoria as Naruto began to pump back and forth inside of her. "Yes...! Yes! YES! OH, FUCK, _YES!_ " she screamed.

Naruto groped Yahiko's tits fiercely as he began to fuck her in earnest, driving his penis in and out of her with a steadily mounting speed and force. Like working a lever, Naruto pumped his cock violently back and forth inside of her tight, cushy ass.

Yahiko's buttocks jiggled like jello, Naruto's pelvis rhythmically smacking them. Her breasts bounced and wobbled wildly beneath his generously rapacious hands, shaking and quivering and rippling with the frenzied movement of her body. Her pussy was gushing violently, drenching her thighs.

Naruto fucked Yahiko raw, giving her the greatest Christmas present she could have ever imagined. He made her scream his name, a shameless howl tearing from ragged lips.

"NARUTO-SAMA...!" she wailed. "OH, NARUTO-SAMAAAA~!"

They came in unison.

* * *

Konan felt her stomach twist delightfully as she crawled over to Naruto, looking up into his eyes as he let drop the deep navy ribbons which had so sensually bound her all the night long. Smiling slyly, she reached up and grabbed his manhood.

"Merry Christmas, Master," she purred, amber eyes gleaming.

"Merry Christmas, Konan-chan," Naruto replied as warmly as a blazing hearth.

With a soft nod, the bluenette began to stroke the Kamikage's shaft in earnest. She leaned in, bending low until her lips were nearly touching the moist, fleshy tip of his cock.

Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear, nearly splitting his face in half. Konan's breath felt hot against his manhood.

"How do you like your Christmas treat?" Naruto asked playfully. "Its nice and hard all for you girls."

Konan blushed, feeling a shiver go up her spine at his words. He was hard especially because of her and the others.

This made the woman feel incredibly happy.

"I love it," she said honestly. "It is wonderful, Naruto-sama... this is the greatest present you could ever give me."

She kissed the tip of his manhood, only barely resisting the urge to moan at the contact. Slim, graceful hands curled around the blond's shaft.

Naruto beamed, slightly bucking his hips. Soft, plump lips brushed over the slit of his cock.

Konan's tongue flicked out, tentatively sliding over the tip of his dick.

"Mm, you're real eager, aint'cha, Konan?" Naruto groaned pleasantly.

Konan stroked Naruto's cock, squeezing it more tightly. She lowered her lips to thoughtfully kiss the meaty, glistening purple head once more. The blond's shaft pulsed and throbbed in her hands, hard and rigid. She felt the skin shiver at her touch, sparks jolting her fingers at every point of contact.

Juices glistened, Konan's pussy dampening as she slowly and attentively pleasured her master. Precum welled up from the kamikage's penile meatus.

Konan's nostrils filled with the scent of Naruto's arousal. A musky aroma tantalized her, drawing her in deeper. Lips pressed hungrily against the fleshy head of his cock, parting almost anxiously.

Her mouth opened wide. Full, pouting lips slid gingerly down.

Yellow eyes rolled in their sockets. Smooth, soft cheeks bulged out, alabaster skin tinged a ruddy hue.

Konan moaned incoherently, her voice muffled, gagged by Naruto's meat. Her lips smacked obscenely on the sides of the rigid shaft, and her tongue curled over itself, dragging its moist, soft length this way and that across the throbbing, solid cock which filled her mouth.

A free hand made its way south, fingers tracing the exposed pink folds of her pussy. The woman shivered, feeling supremely delighted to be servicing her master.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Konan sucked on Naruto's cock, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could. She licked and kissed it, anxiously fingering and fondling herself. Her lips were noisy on Naruto's dick, wetly slapping the sides of his throbbing hardness. Saliva dribbled down his shaft.

Naruto let out a groan, shuddering and throwing his head back. Bronzed skin glistened with the subtlest sheen of sweat.

"Ohhhh! Konan-chan...! Oh, yeah, that's the spot!"

The angel moaned, closing her eyes. She explored Naruto's erection, feeling it out with her lips and her tongue. It tickled her uvula. Nectar gushed over her fingers, her pussy discharging in euphoria. She serviced her master, thrusting two slim fingers deftly in and out of her cunt.

"Mmph... Mmm..." the bluenette moaned, humming.

Naruto grunted, panting and pumping his hips. Konan's lips chafed his rod, brushing back and over bulging blue veins. He threaded his fingers through her silky blue hair, grabbing her by the short hairs.

"Ngh... I hope you're ready for some eggnog," he huskily growled, ramming Konan's face down on his cock.

His erection pulsed in the woman's mouth, disgorging a spurt of semen. Thick white ropes of pungent, delicious spunk shot down Konan's throat.

The woman went limp, coming at the taste of his ejaculate.

* * *

Nagato mewled happily, blushing an adorable shade of pink. Rinnegan eyes were gazing out at her peers and comrades. She watched the Kamikage's shadow clones fuck and be pleasured by her fellow Akatsuki.

Scarlet tresses fell down an alabaster back. Long, lithe legs were spread about as far as they could go without doing splits, one draped over Naruto's shoulder as she lay on her side. She was lying on the coffee table, her small breasts rocking subtly with the motions of her body.

"You've got such a nice body, Nagato-chan," Naruto purred, grinning toothily at her as he thrust in and out of her pussy. "I bet it takes a lot of exercise to keep such a lean figure."

His shaft rubbed the underside of a swollen clit, a fleshy head bumping her cervix with every plunge. He was holding her by the legs, rubbing and kneading and stroking her thighs as he fucked her. Hot juices squelched between their sexes.

"Mm... Ahhhn, Naruto-sama..." Nagato whimpered, scarcely capable of comprehending his speech. "Ngh... mmm... Ohhhh❤"

Her hair pooled around her on the coffee table's surface. Crimson locks slid this way and that, a halo of bloody red. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, soft and pink, her breath coming hot and heavy, Nagato panting and whimpering like a bitch in heat.

Juices seeped out from their joining, spurting and splashing the table as Naruto drove his erection back and forth. Nagato was in heaven, every fiber of her being awash in immeasurable carnal bliss. Her buttocks smack the coffee table's glass surface, smearing it with a mixture of her sweat and... _other_ juices.

Nagato came, and Naruto shifted her position. He laid her belly-down on the table, scarcely even pulling out of her before he was right back at it, plowing the slender redhead doggy style.

Her nipples looked hard enough to cut the glass, and her buttocks smacked his pelvis wetly with every thrust. She was slender and firm, yet soft in all the right places, hot and tight and perfectly female.

Naruto hummed a Christmas carol to himself as he continued to ream Nagato's cunt. She slid back and forth over the table, he body rocking lewdly with every thrust of his hips. Her juices squelched all over his pelvis, and her wordless moans and squeals made his hardness burn like an adamant firebrand.

Feeling playful, he gave her ass a light smack. Buttocks quivered under the stroke, and she cried out sharply in pleasure. The sound of it was wonderfully shameless.

"You girls have been very naughty," he said with a wink. "You know what I'm gonna stuff your stockings with?"

" _Cock?_ " Miraiya guessed from over by the hearth, her burlap sack still moaning and squirming, her sexy santa outfit still scandalously revealing.

Naruto laughed.

"It's better than lumps of coal!" he chirped.

The Akatsuki all nodded in vigorous agreement.

Nagato came with a scream.


	12. NaruIno Quickie

Naruto plunged himself into Ino Yamanaka with a husky grunt, his face screwing up into an expression of intense concentration. Their bodies melded together, sweat-slicked skin slapping together noisily, contours melding in the heat of a passionate moment.

"Ahhn... Naruto," Ino whimpered, squirming lewdly beneath him. "I can feel your enormous, wonderful cock inside of me... Ohhhh! It's filling me up, Naruto-sama!"

His manhood clove to her flower, juices gushing from their joined sexes. Sweaty bodies pressed lewdly together, hands eagerly roaming over writhing forms.

 _Smack, smack, smack_ their genders slapped together, faster and faster and faster with every moment. They moaned and grunted, squeezing their eyes shut, feeling each other close and warm.

"No wonder Sakura loves playing with your tits, Ino-chan," Naruto chuckled, kneading a handful of the pert globes in question. "They're so nice and _bouncy_."

He bucked his hips, running a hand playfully over the subtle swell of Ino's slender hips. Her breasts bounced and smacked his chest, a full and perky bosom heaving with her labored breaths. She was panting and mewling beneath him, her expression delightfully obscene. Her ass slapped the floor with every thrust.

"Naruto...! Kamikage-sama!" she squealed. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, YES! There, there! Harder, harder, please! Yesss, just like that! Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, Naruto!"

Shiho and Sakura watched in amusement. They eyed Ino's naked form, touching one another absentmindedly and looking quite aroused as they watched Naruto fuck the cute blonde.

Naruto arched his back after a few minutes, and Ino let out a cry. She came a few moments before him, and her pussy clenched his cock greedily, clamping tightly down as her nectar gushed out. Only once she was beginning to fall from that orgasmic high did she feel the ejaculation inside of her.

She moaned, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, and with a great shudder she collapsed in a sweaty, post-coital heap beneath Naruto.

He smiled, and gave her a playful swat on the bum.

"Atta girl, Ino," he told her. "That'll do."

He kissed her on the cheek, and caressed the spiral tattoo on her ass.

Shiho blushed, and Sakura smirked.


	13. Aburame Buggered

Despite hosting a colony of parasitic insects within her body, Shiko Aburame was a fairly attractive kunoichi. Her skin was not smooth or flawless – the tunnels dug by her kikaichuu for egress and ingress put paid to that – nor was her figure anything exceptional in this world of babes and bombshells, but she nonetheless had a certain eerie mystique that appealed to some types of people.

Naruto was not usually one of those sorts, but today was a rather unusual day for him. He'd woken up with a stubborn hard on and a curious hankering for blueberry muffins and grapefruit (a far cry from his typical hunger for ramen) which he had been forced to fulfill by heading to a convenience store several blocks away from his home. On his way there he'd come across the usual assortment of gorgeous, scantily clad kunoichi as well as similarly attractive civilians in fractionally more modest garb, and his morning wood had returned with a vengeance.

He did not stop for any quickies, however. Even when an exceptionally buxom hostess propositioned him for a good, hearty titfuck, Naruto found himself reluctantly turning her down. His boner was throbbing, but his stomach was empty, and the latter need superceded the former. With a rueful smile and a weak apology for all of the disappointed lasses who'd hoped to get a piece of him first thing that morning, Naruto obstinately made his way to the convenience store.

His trip inside the quick market to buy the breakfast items he found himself craving was uneventful at first, even in spite of the longing glances that more than a few of the other customers shot at the bulge in his pants. He spent a couple minutes browsing the shelves and seeking out the items he craved, mentally making a few guesses at how much this or that would cost him, and pondering whether it would be worth it to shell out for the latest edition of _Hidden Mist Hotties_ , which featured the Hozuki sisters and their "redheaded love slave", as the cover dubbed the gagged and collared Karin pinned between Mangetsu and Suigetsu-chan's voluptuous forms.

Once Naruto had finally picked out his prospective purchases – include a muffin, fresh grapefruit, carton of orange juice, and no less than eight different porn magazines all featuring different acquaintances of his on the covers – he headed to the counter, where there were only two people in front of him.

The nearer one he recognized after only a moment of staring at the hem of her hoodie, where the material came to an end only just below the curve of her pert, round buttocks.

(She wasn't wearing pants of any sort, from what he could see)

"Oh? Hey, Shiko-chan! Fancy running into you here," Naruto said cheerfully, greeting the insect mistress with a grin and a wave. "Hehe, how've Hinata and Kiba been doing? It's been a few days since I saw 'em last."

Shiko turned around to face Naruto, her hood pulled up over her head, sunglasses covering her eyes. Her lips curled in a way that might have almost been a pout, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We just got back from a mission this morning," she said tersely. "All three of us."

Naruto chortled and beamed at Shiko.

"Well, sure!" he said. "The three of you are a team, after all. And I suppose Kurenai-sensei has maternity leave, now, doesn't she? So that leaves just you, Hinata, and Kiba."

Shiko stared at Naruto for a moment, before turning back around. The hem of her sweatshirt flared as she pivoted, momentarily flashing the blond with a tantalizing glimpse of Shiko's bare naked ass.

"So it would," she said shortly, the bottom of her hoodie settling back in place.

Naruto's eyes were glued to Shiko's barely-covered rear, and he could only bring himself to reply with a perfunctory nod. This wasn't terribly effective, seeing as how she wasn't actually facing him, but his thoughts were occupied primarily with the tent pole in his trousers that seemed quite intent on burying itself up to the hilt in Shiko's tight booty, judging by how fiercely it pulsed and twinged now that he'd caught sight of her delightfully humpable rump.

For a few seconds there was silence between Naruto and Shiko. The former was lost in silent rhapsody as lust briefly overpowered hunger, and the latter was watching the back of the woman in front of her as she paid and left.

"Next!" the cashier chirped, although she certainly didn't _need_ to. Shiko had already stepped forward and placed her spoils on the countertop by the time she spoke.

The brunette civilian was bubbly and cute, but not terribly bright. Not that anyone really cared about that, of course, when she had those bouncing, jiggling, barely-restrained melons all but begging to be freed from that tight _chichibukuro_ uniform of hers.

But Naruto wasn't looking at the cashier's tits, somewhat surprisingly. Shiko's sweatshirt had once more fluttered and flared when she stepped forward, the hem catching in a breeze from the open door as the customer before her exited the store. He saw, for the second time that morning, the pert, creamy round cheeks of Shiko's buttocks, the dark crevasse of her gluteal cleavage, and the visually pleasing curve of her bare, twerkable ass.

Had one been looking at Shiko's face in this moment, they might have caught a nearly imperceptible smirk such as may have implied an element of conscious agency on her part, although it would have quickly disappeared, lost in the midst of a deep and sultry moan as Naruto planted a hand on her exposed bum and squeezed.

"So much for breakfast before sex," Naruto mused half to himself, catching the hem of Shiko's sweatshirt and unzipping his trousers. "But they say the early bird catches the worm, so I reckon this ass of yours oughtta be worth it — eh, Shiko?"

A stiff erection found itself springing free of Naruto's trousers and slapping Shiko's perky buttocks. She jumped an inch at the sudden blow, and gasped breathily, before shivering and audibly whimpering.

"You can have any part of me at any time you want," Shiko purred, smiling and backing up until she could feel Naruto's manhood squeezing between her buttocks, "especially if _this_ is the worm I get for the trouble."

Naruto growled huskily, and pulled Shiko closer. His palms pressed her ass cheeks up, fingers gripping and massaging the firm mounds, and he spread Shiko's buttocks just enough to comfortably nestle his boner between them. Precum moistened the rim of her anus, and Naruto teasingly rocked his tip against her entrance.

The cashier watched wide-eyed, unable to believe her luck, as the famed Only-Man-Alive bent Shiko Aburame over the counter. Pale cheeks reddened sensually, sunglasses nearly sliding off of Shiko's face as she squirmed and writhed against Naruto's erection. A small, metallic nametag reading _"Hello, I'm_ _Ritsuko_ _!"_ bobbed up and down with the bouncing of the cashier's bosom as she politely backed a step (but no further) away from the mewling, redfaced Shiko.

Four other customers were in the store at that moment, and whatever errands they may have been running were completely forgotten as they stared in awe and delight as Naruto slid the sweatshirt up over Shiko's head.

"So you're wearing a bra, but no panties? That seems kind silly," Naruto commented once he had the hoodie off of the girl. "Or were you expecting something like this to happen?"

He grinned rakishly and bucked his hips, causing Shiko to gasp and flail for a second in the exquisite agony of release denied, feeling his cockhead press and grind against her anus yet not gain purchase into it. Her groceries were knocked off of the counter by this brief fit, but Shiko could not have cared less.

"It's... It was... a suggestion, from Hinata..." Shiko moaned, panting and biting her lip. A blue sports bra hugged her breasts snugly, not especially erotic or revealing, but certainly practical and supportive. "Why...? Because while I like it when people catch glimpses of my ass... my breasts still need support..."

Naruto hummed, sliding a calloused hand up Shiko's slender waist and over the small of her back. He pinched her ass with his free hand, leaning into her and pressing her torso into the counter.

"Hehe, I think I get what you mean, Shiko-chan. At least, I definitely like seeing your ass." he remarked, deftly slipping a finger beneath the clasp of her bra. Ground up against her tighter and harder than before, he growled, "Maybe even as much as I'll like _pounding_ it."

Shiko's response didn't sound like proper speech so much as formless squeal that escaped her lips when Naruto snatched the bra right off of her and exposed her nipples to the cool, hard countertop. The nubs were stiff from arousal, and sensitive, and she hissed at the sensations which shot through her as her naked breasts dimpled and shivered.

With a cheerful wink at the cashier, Naruto silently borrowed a handful of lube ( _"It's on the house,"_ she mouthed, her eyes glued longingly to his manhood nestled betwixt Shiko's buttocks) and pulled himself back an inch or so. Quick as a blink he daubed some of the lubricant onto his dick, and worked the rest into Shiko's ass. The slick gel was cool at room temperature, relative to the heat of their lustful bodies, and both parties shivered a little at the feeling of it.

"Ngwaaaauuhn❤" Shiko squealed, wriggling her hips and mashing her tits into the countertop. "Na-Naruto... ohhhh, yesss...! MMF!"

A gasp tore from her mouth, and her body jerked forward as Naruto's cock slid home into her ass. She felt his girth spread the walls of her anus, filling her up more than she could have ever imagined, and burning so hotly inside of her that it was all she could do not to scream.

Perky globes slapped Naruto's pelvis as he began to piston his rod back and forth. Shiko's groin pressed into the edge of the countertop, and her upper body dangled free and loose over the other side. She took her own breasts in hand, moaning and grinding her sopping pussy against the edge, arching her back and craning her neck to look up at the pretty, busty cashier – Ritsuko – as she took Naruto's manhood into her ass and tried not to yell too loud.

Naruto's trousers fell down around his ankles, joined by his boxers, and the other customers longingly watched the hypnotic, back and forth motions of his toned and sculpted rear. He grunted and hissed out appreciative remarks on the tightness of Shiko's asshole and the fit state of her body as he fucked her, and she took every remark with a blissful, senseless smile.

Her colony seemed to be inactive while Naruto nailed her to the counter, which was probably a contributing factor in how long he carried on. Inexhaustible at the best of times, the blond reamed Shiko's ass at length and left her a whimpering, mewling, moaning puddle of ecstatic, orgasmic pleasure, earning all sorts of whistles and catcalls from the randy spectators.

Shiko Aburame was an attractive kunoichi in her own right, and while Naruto usually didn't pay her much heed, everyone has those days where they feel like changing things up. Variety was, after all, the spice of life.

Naruto came in Shiko's ass and paid for his groceries, winking at buxom, bubbly Ritsuko and swaying his hips briefly for the other lovely ladies present, before pulling his pants back up and swaggering out of the convenience store, breakfast in hand and cock hanging out of his zipper.

Miss Aburame stayed slumped over the counter, spent but content, for the next several transactions.

More than one of the customers gave her a playful spank on their way out.


	14. Sai-chan's Social Studies

"Hello, Cuntless-kun. How are you, today?"

Sai smiled at Naruto, her expression like something molded out of plastic.

"I'm doing good, Sai-chan. How about you?" he replied, flashing a grin at the raven-haired former ANBU. "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"I am well, thank you," Sai replied. "I've been doing some more research into relationships like you suggested, in fact. Miraiya-sama's writings seem particularly informative on the matter."

She took a step back from the produce stall she'd been perusing, a kiosk which advertised its melons as big, supple, and juicy – and the cleavage window that was the precipitous neckline of the well-endowed proprietor's dress left little question as to whether or not this innuendo was intentional. The slim, pale young woman looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

The blond jinchuuriki sweatdropped a bit at Sai's comment, meeting her gaze and feeling acutely conscious as to just how much of her delectably toned midriff was shown off by that tight black shirt. He noticed the girl glancing down at the crotch of his trousers, momentarily, and wondered whether he should sigh exasperatedly or just unzip and give her what she so obviously wanted.

"Those really aren't the best reference point for platonic relationships," Naruto said. "Heck, Pervy Babe's stuff isn't even all that realistic as far as _romance_. All she knows how to write is sex."

Sai cocked her head to one side.

"And is there a problem with that?" she asked him.

"Eheh, no, not a problem, exactly..." Naruto murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "But weren't you trying to learn about _meaningful_ relationships?"

"Exactly," Sai said. "Which is why I have been using her Icha Icha for reference."

She took a step forward, then, her shallow smile widening infinitesimally. Once more, she looked at the crotch of Naruto's trousers.

This time she did not look back up.

"What, after all, could be more meaningful than a relationship filled with the most intimate of physical interactions?"

She licked her lips, taking another fearless step forward. Now she was within arm's reach of her goal, and she took a moment to savor that fact, just standing there and really drinking the sight in.

Naruto dropped his gaze from Sai's face, realizing that she wasn't going to be looking him in the eye again anytime soon. He stared at her chest for a moment. While by no means a bounty of boobage, her tits were still nice and perky, and he could make out the shape of stiff nipples through her shirt's fabric. A sign that she had once again gone sans bra.

Then he looked further down, to the crotch of _her_ pants.

He quirked an eyebrow, appreciatively bemused at what he saw.

"That looks tight," he said intelligently, viewing the camel toe of Sai's pants riding up into her most private parts. Looking closer, he also saw that the fabric here appeared a shade darker than the rest of her pants – a wet patch over her blossom, the faintest scent of building arousal.

"It is," said Sai, and for how matter-of-factly she said it, there seemed to be a world of innuendo behind her words as she took another step forward, swinging her hips with all the precisely calculated sensuality of a Black Ops seduction specialist.

For a moment they simply stood there and looked down at one another's pants, standing only inches apart in the middle of Konoha's downtown market. The sun was riding low in the sky, and there weren't all that many people around. Naruto and Sai smiled in unison, their expressions identically genuine.

"I guess it's too much to hope for that you just wanna snuggle up and read a good book, eh?" Naruto chortled, once again lifting his eyes from the enticing camel toe.

"Maybe if it was an illustrated, full-color edition of _Icha Icha Espionage_ ," Sai responded, meeting his gaze. "And we were both naked."

Naruto laughed out loud, grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head at Sai's incorrigibility.

"Hah! Yeah, I figured." He stuck a thumb down the waistband of his trousers, eyes twinkling as he teased the garment a tiny bit lower. "It's always about sex with you, Sai-chan!"

She smiled, staring appreciatively at the dip of Naruto's trousers.

"I just know what I want, is all," she replied bluntly.

With a slick and fluid motion, she unfastened her own pants. The garment clung snugly to her hips, the undone zipper giving a tantalizing glimpse of flushed, moist privates (Sai was apparently going commando). Then she grabbed hold of Naruto's zipper and firmly tugged it down, running a free hand anticipatively over the swell of his stiffening cock. She squeezed and rubbed his shaft through the fabric, greedily groping him.

"Ahh... ngh, you sure do," Naruto grunted, shivering a tad. He let out a soft groan and closed his eyes, feeling his manhood harden and throb under Sai's eager attentions. The bulge peeked out from his undone zipper, a rising tent in his boxers as his pants slipped a bit more down his hips.

The buxom, blue-haired proprietor of the melon kiosk watched these proceedings with undisguised glee. A passing shopper in a cute little dress that only barely went past her pert, round ass blatantly ogled Naruto and Sai. Two younger civilian lasses tittered and whispered to each other, sneaking closer and stealing peeks at the randy pair.

Naruto leaned in close to Sai, one of his hands coming up to rest over the front of her shirt. He curled his fingers, squeezing her chest through the fabric, rolling his palm over the protruding nub of a nipple. He massaged her breast while slipping another hand down the front of her pants, tugging them sharply down.

That tight, ivory ass was bared to everyone on the street. Naruto grinned and gave it a smack, eliciting a few cheers and wolf whistles from the smattering of onlookers present. Sai purred and wagged that fine piece of tail, slipping a hand up Naruto's shirt and another down his boxers. One she yanked up, exposing a bronzed and toned torso. The other she pulled down, unveiling a firm ass and throbbing cock.

"Public displays of affection are indicative of a strong relationship, according to Miraiya-sama's writings," Sai commented, wryly smiling. She stroked Naruto's pulsing dick with one hand, skillfully working his thick and velvety shaft, and with the other she explored the contours of his chest, feeling up hard pecs and lean, washboard abs. "Do you suppose this means we are close, Cuntless-kun?"

Naruto chuckled, leering companionably at Sai's half naked form.

"I must be close with half the village, if that's the case," he replied with a smarmy grin, brusquely rubbing a thumb over the slit of her moist cunt. Sai shivered at this, squeezing his cock tighter and making him loudly groan.

"A healthy relationship includes knowing how to share," she said, leaning closer and grinding her privates against his hand.

"That so?" Naruto mused. He slipped a finger up into her tight pussy, thrusting it vigorously through her silky folds. "And what sorta relationship would that make _this_ , then?"

Sai smiled coyly, bending forward to plant a brief but hungry kiss on his lips.

"The only kind worth having," she growled huskily, licking her lips and gazing intently into the depths of his eyes. She rolled her palm over the tip of his penis, cupping his balls in her other hand.

Naruto laughed and leaned in, returning the kiss with interest. His tongue shoved its way forcefully into Sai's mouth, and she welcomed it graciously, showing a sacred hospitality to his lingual invader. He roughly fondled her tits through the fabric of her shirt, fingering her cunt as he tongue-fucked her mouth.

They continued in this foreplay, arousing one another in anticipation of the main attraction, each of them teasing and pleasing every inch of their partner's body. Onlookers crowed and cheered them on with vulgar shouts and praises, some of the more lustful women beginning to masturbate right there as they watched this splendid show. The melon stand's owner lewdly moaned and fondled her own massive breasts, shaking meaty hips and leering at Sai-chan's naked ass.

_Fap, fap, fap._

_Shlick, shlick, shlick._

_Icha, icha, icha._

The sounds of the duo touching and kissing one another seemed deafeningly loud. Naruto thrust his fingers in and out of Sai's cunt, Sai rubbing his cock in her hands, and their mouths were all but glued together, tongues twining and dueling betwixt their ravening maws, a lustful slaver shared between the two of them. It was raw and hard and rough, hunger and desire burning hot in their bellies.

Naruto's manhood twitched at the same time Sai's loins clenched. One gushed nectar, another spewing hot seed. Both coated the other's hands in their arousal, their chests heaving and bodies sweaty. One bit the other's lips, nibbling roughly and making them shiver and moan.

Sai released her grip on Naruto's manhood. He pulled his fingers out of her sex. Their lips separated, and they took a moment to catch their breath and stare into each other's eyes.

Naruto grinned.

"You're such a horny bitch, Sai-chan. Don't you ever think about anything besides sex? You're practically worse than Anko."

"I could ask you the same question, Cuntless-kun. I've seen how you stare at my posterior when you think I'm not looking." Sai smiled, inching closer.

Naruto laughed.

"Guilty as charged!" he conceded. "But in my defense, that thong you wear on missions doesn't leave _anything_ to the imagination. Neither does that suspender bikini. Or the crotchless microkini."

"Those are standard issue Foundation uniforms, designed for maximum freedom of movement and minimal wind resistance."

"Plus minimal skin coverage and maximum chance of wardrobe malfunctions, right?"

Sai smiled.

"Yes, perhaps."

She leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her crotch up to the head of Naruto's cock. Moist with arousal, slick and sensitive from her recent orgasm, she slipped her cunt easily over his pulsating cock and let out a moan, low and husky, that ended abruptly in a very cute gasp and squeal as her breath hitched, his shaft rubbing against her most sensitive spots.

Naruto tugged her shirt up over her head, flinging it aside. He bucked his hips, thrusting himself roughly into Sai's womanhood, grinding his cock inside her sopping wet cunt. One of his hands clapped over her breast, fingers digging lustful furrows into the pert flesh of her bosom. He growled huskily.

Their sexes smacked noisily together, juices squelching and gushing betwixt their tightly joined genders. Two firm, fine asses rocked back and forth in time, an erotic metronome measuring the rhythm of their lovemaking. Low growls and sultry moans escaped the pair, noises suggestive of the pleasure they felt.

Sweat trickled in beads down their flushed, toned bodies. Tight, lean muscles flexed beneath smooth skin. Pale womanflesh and gentle curves melded sensually into a hard, bronzed form. Her bosom quivered and deformed in his grasp; her fingers trailed up and down over his muscular back.

The buxom bluenette proprietor of the melon stall slapped her tits together, flinging them violently from side to side with the force of her gleeful self-pleasure. She shook a bountiful, jiggling ass in the air and bucked her hips, leaking arousal from a puffy, distended pussy.

One the bystanders had her skirt rolled up, baring an ass scarcely covered by her skimpy g-string panties, the front of which were shoved aside to make way for her fingers. She masturbated eagerly, watching with dewy eyes as Naruto as Sai had hot and furious sex.

A pair of curious youths blushed and giggled as they imitated the older pair's actions, touching each other and mewling, stripping and kissing in their first sexual experimentation. Small breasts only beginning to burgeon were grasped and squeezed, nipples pinched and twisted.

Naruto and Sai continued to fuck, their tempo building, groping each other and deeply kissing as their crotches smashed and ground together. His cock plunged faster and faster in and out of her cunt, his hands exploring every inch of her slim and feminine frame. He cupped her breasts and smacked her ass, fucking her pussy with all of his might.

She squealed and moaned, crying out his name in delight. "Yes, yes! Oh, just like that, Cuntless-kun! I can feel you inside of me, ohhh! It's so big, so HARD! Mmmm❤ I love it❤"

Their bodies slid to and fro, their genders slick and hot. Skin crudely slapped like leather striking leather, the fucking squelching sound of their sex unmistakable. She rode him long and hard, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. Faster, they went, and faster and faster. Harder, he fucked her, and more and more she begged for him to do more!

"Harder!" she pleaded. "Faster! Deeper! Oh, GOD! I love this, Cuntless-kun! I love _you_ , Naruto! Fuck me! Yes, FUCK ME❤"

Increasing, ever increasing, more and more until it reached its peak. He hit his zenith, and she came with a scream of pleasure. His manhood kissed her womb, and he threw his head back with a groan.

Satisfaction, release.

 _Orgasm_. They came together, then came apart, panting and gasping. He pulled his prick, contracting and softening, out of her pussy, his sperm seeping out: her chalice overflowing with his seed.

She smiled. A true, natural smile as real and warm as the sun in the sky. He grinned toothily, bright and broad, leaning in and planting a brusque kiss on her cheek.

SMACK, he slapped her ass.

"Ahn❤" she lewdly moaned. "Mm, I never get tired of this❤"

"Same time next week?" he asked her, chuckling.

"There's still so much more for me to learn about relationships, and emotions," she replied, returning the kiss and the smack on the ass. "So, yes. At the nearest possible opportunity."

A knowing wink was shared between them.

"I'll teach you everything I know," he growled huskily.

"I look forward to it, Naruto," she said, smiling and copping one last feel off of his flaccid dick. "Or should I say, _Cuntless-sama?_ "

He laughed.


	15. The Only Way to Settle an Argument

"I'm telling you, bitch! This booty of mine can make him blow his load in ten seconds flat!"

"And I'm telling YOU slut, this mouth can suck him dry in FIVE seconds!"

Kiba and Ino glared heatedly at one another, sparks flying between them. The blonde was huffing and puffing angrily, while Kiba crossed her arms under modest tits.

They were having an argument. A debate on who was better at pleasuring Naruto.

A truly worthy point of contention.

Off to one side, Choume and Shikamari were boredly leaning against a tree as they listened to the debate going down. To the other side, Shiko and Hinata were patiently waiting for their teammate to finish.

Ino flipped up her skirt and whipped that ass around, giving it a sharp smack to show just how firm it was. She spread her buttocks to expose a bleached and tightly puckered anus.

"Look at that hole," she said. " _Look at it_. Naruto can't help but plow this ass raw whenever he sees me. And I keep it perfectly tight, just for him."

Kiba scoffed and slapped the blonde's ass. The blow was harder than what Ino had given herself, and it made her yelp.

" _Weak_ ," she snorted. "I can do a hundred times better. You just lie there while he nails you, I'll bet. But me? I _work_ with him. I'm a team player, and I know exactly what to do with this mouth." She blew a raspberry.

"Well, then! Pucker up, get on your knees, and kiss it!" Ino retorted, squeezing her reddened buttocks together, rubbing them up and down. "That face of yours'll make a good chair, don't you think? I'm the TRUE team player!"

She and Kiba glared at each other. Their faces were only centimeters apart. They may as well have been kissing.

Sparks flew between their eyes.

Silently, the two of them reached a decision. There was only one fair and rational way to settle this debate.

"Shikamari, Choume! Stand up!" said Ino.

"Yo, Hinata, Shiko! C'mere!" said Kiba.

And that was with a team battle.

* * *

Two Naruto shadow clones stood, naked, in the clearing. Next to either one stood the girls of Team Eight and Ten respectively, also naked.

On either side of the original Naruto were Sasuki and Kagome-sensei. Sakura had blushingly declined to show up.

Naruto hummed and grinned.

He looked at Choume's tits, which were enormous and wonderously soft. Shikamari was licking her lips, looking eager to suck him off despite usually calling most things troublesome. Ino was swaying her hips and sticking that ass out with pride, shaking it and showing off what her mama gave her.

Then Naruto looked at Hinata's tits, which were very big, although smaller than Choume's. Kiba was doing some very lewd things with her tongue, as well, no doubt miming what she planned to do to Naruto's cock. And Shiko was wearing her hoodie with no trousers, just barely revealing her rear.

"You got those sharingan ready, girls?" he said to Kagome-sensei and Sasuki, chuckling in anticipation.

They nodded.

"We'll be sure to see which of the clones comes first," Kagome said.

"A pity we can't join in ourselves, though," Sasuki pouted.

"We need impartial judges," Naruto said, shrugging. "And you two were the first ones who came to mind."

"I'm flattered," Kagome chuckled. She eye-smiled at one of the kage bunshin's cocks.

"...I'd still rather be participating than observing," Sasuki muttered.

Naruto laughed and gave her a friendly pat on the ass. "Don't worry. We can still have some fun after the contest," he told her.

Sasuki grinned and placed a hand over the crotch of his trousers. She curled her fingers and squeezed.

Naruto hissed pleasantly, and gave Sasuki's ass a good firm squeeze of his own.

Kagome coughed, catching their attention.

"The competition?" she prompted.

"Oh, right!" Naruto blushed, looking sheepish.

Sasuki simply pouted.

* * *

_Round One: Titfuck._

Choume buried Naruto's clone's cock in her limitless valley of creamy flesh, heaving her brobdignagian breasts slowly but surely up and down. Her greater bust size was an advantage in terms of coverage, but that immense mass also took more effort to move.

Naruto's clone actively thrust his hips, but it was difficult to build up a perfect rhythm. Their naked flesh slapped obscenely together.

Hinata's rack, smaller than Choume's if still of a significant size, was easier to move, although it also gave a bit less coverage. The tip and a bit of the shaft protruded from her cleavage, and Sasuki and Kagome had ruled that Hinata could not suck or kiss the the exposed length, as this was strictly a test of breasts.

So while Hinata was able to move her tits faster and reach a good rhythm quicker, she could not quite cover the entire cock.

In the end, Choume's slow and steady won the race, if only barely. The ejaculations were nearly simultaneous, and without the analysis of Sasuki and Kagome's sharingan it would have been impossible to tell who had one that round.

These two girls didn't hold any ill feelings, though, judging by the way they licked each other's tits clean.

* * *

_Round Two: Blowjob._

Kiba was extremely enthusiastic in shoving her mouth down on Naruto's cock. She took him all the way up to the hilt, burying her nose in his pubic hair and moaning obscenely as his balls slapped her chin. She deepthroated him with aplomb, impaling her face on the blond's manhood.

She laved her tongue side to side, up and down, tracing the veins in his shaft. Kissable lips smacked loudly on his sides, and Kiba didn't even gag as she silently begged the Naruto kage bunshin to rape her face into oblivion.

Shikamari, in contrast, was slow and languid. She savored the taste of Naruto's cock, fingering herself lazily as she sucked him off. _"Mm, mm,"_ she went steadily, over and over. Fingers thrust in and out of her cunt, splattering her nectar everywhere. Her ass mashed into the grass, dewy blades tickling a dark and tempting cleft.

It was clear that Ms. Nara's only concern was enjoying herself. She moaned lewdly and sucked like a pro, but it was at _her_ pace and not Naruto's. Masturbating faster and faster, she started to reach a truly exciting speed of sucking, only to come all over the grass and slump backwards in satisfaction, the contest forgotten.

Or maybe she'd never even cared about it, except as an excuse to suck some cock with no strings attached.

Naturally, Kiba wound up winning that round with her zeal and willingness to debase herself utterly for even the shallowest of victories, a true whore and bitch, as she _loved_ to proclaim herself for all to hear.

* * *

"It looks like a tie so far," Hinata commented, licking her lips.

"So it does," Choume said, still lapping up some of Naruto's lingering sperm from the Hyuuga's chest. She sucked the violette's nipples with a moan.

"I wonder who will win?" Hinata purred, gasping and arching her back in pleasure.

"Naruto, probably," Choume said, pulling back from the nipple and moving to the other one.

"Well, yes," Hinata giggled, mewling happily. "Of course HE wins in this scenario. He _always_ wins. But I meant which _team_."

"Both of us, I think," Choume said. "We got an afternoon off to fool around with Naruto, didn't we?"

Hinata smiled, slowly nodding her agreement.

"Yes, I think you may be right."

* * *

_Round Three: Anal._

Ino spread her legs, stretching beautifully. She purred langurously and batted her eyelashes at the shadow clone, raising one leg almost vertically into the air and draping it over the clone's shoulder. She backed herself up, moaning theatrically and writhing delightfully, taking its rod into her tight, _tight_ ass.

She made some truly salacious noises as the kage bunshin fucked her, smacking a pert bum against its pelvis. She had one hand cupping one of her modestly large breasts, and another pressing fingers anxiously into her soaking crotch. She ground her hips and urged him on, lavishing praise and pleas for more, more, _MORE!_ onto the shadow clone.

In contrast, Shiko got down on all fours and presented herself. She did not say a word, or move a muscle, as Naruto's shadow clone grabbed her hips and thrust itself into her. She still wore her sunglasses and hoodie, albeit with nothing below the waist, and didn't even seem to build up the slightest sweat.

She simply stayed in place and let Naruto have his way with her, reaming her ass with a formidable cock. She was perfectly passive, completely silent. You could have replaced her with a blow up doll and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Yet it was Shiko's Naruto-bunshin who finished first, pulling out of her ass and emptying its balls all over those round and pale cheeks. Ino let out an indignant cry at this, and she peevishly demanded a redo as her Naruto-bunshin pumped her ass full of spunk a second later.

Then she saw that the "impartial judges" were too busy scissoring over the original Naruto's cock to have actually watched this round.

Choume and Hinata were the only ones not to do a facefault at this.

"What did I tell you?" the Akimichi heiress chortled.

"Naruto wins," Hinata said.

"Which means we ALL win!" Sasuki moaned.

"Amen❤" Kagome concluded.


	16. Extra Credit

Naruto's tongue was adventurous and bold, fearlessly spelunking the warm, sweet cavern of the young Uchiha heiress's mouth. His lips rubbed tightly against Sarada's. They were soft and hot, plump and moist.

"That's a good girl, Sarada-chan... You'll graduate in no time if you keep this up," Naruto growled rakishly, cupping one of the youth's pert little buttocks. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"You'd really do that for me, Kamikage-sama?" she whispered, bashfully pressing a petite bosom into his chest.

"Of course I would," Naruto said, smiling. "This is your extra credit class, isn't it?"

He winked, and Sarada blushed. She wriggled her hips, feeling pointedly self-conscious in regards to the complete absence of clothes on her frame. The Uzmaki twins Bolt and Himawari-chan might have been used to going _oppai-ate_ already, but she was less confident about her body.

Naruto's manhood was rock hard against her skin, however, and his eyes bored into hers. His cock throbbed hungrily, sandwiched between Sarada's soft and creamy thighs. Calloused hands roamed Sarada's frame, cupping soft cheeks, pinching hard nipples, teasing the lips of a moist and smouldering pussy.

Mouths mashed together, the Kamikage's tongue plunging down the Uchiha's throat. She moaned adorably, cooing and mewling as he explored her young body and taught her the kinds of pleasure she would know constantly, one day, as a kunoichi in his direct service.

That was her ambition. To be one of the elite kunoichi who served as Kamikage-sama's guards, to join her mothers and sisters in their rightful place at their liege's feet.

Naruto's throbbing manhood ground between Sarada's soft and slender thighs. The jinchuuriki sawed his aching erection against the underside of her crotch, grinning and nibbling on Sarada's lips.

He bucked their hips back and forth,a cute and slender body melding sensually to his in the heat of youthful passion. Naruto kissed Sarada masterfully, dominating her mouth with his tongue. Small, perky breasts mashed against his chest.

Naruto's fingers traced meaningless shapes and symbols across Sarada's soft, smooth skin. Gently and teasingly, nimble fingertips danced up and down the pretty, petite frame of the Uchiha clan's youngest member.

"Hehe, Sarada-chan... are you ready for this?"

The head of Naruto's dick pressed gingerly against Sarada's entrance. She was as naked as the day she was born, embracing him reverently.

"Yes, Kamikage-sama. I am," she said, mewling. Sarada pressed herself more tightly against the blond's body, slowly grinding her pelvis up and down. "Please... Please, fuck me! Fuck me like you've fucked my mothers!❤"

Small mounds of flesh rubbed Naruto's chest. His nipples dug into the skin of Sarada's breasts, sending shivers of delight through both their bodies. They kissed, soft and deliberate, one nibbling gently on the lips of the other, looking up slowly into each other's eyes.

"What a studious little bitch. You're just begging for those extra credit points, aren't you?" Naruto laughed.

"Not the extra credit," Sarada said. "Your penis... I want your penis inside me, Naruto-sama! I want to serve you when I grow up. I want to be your guard and your love slave, just like mom and my sisters are!"

Naruto grinned and cupped one of Sarada's buttocks, round and tender. He squeezed, brusquely massaging the soft and pliant flesh. His manhood pulsed mightily, twitching in excitement as Sarada slid the moist bud of her sex up and down over his tip.

Sarada bit her lip, whimpering softly. She arched her back, bucking her hips and pressing herself down onto Naruto's erect phallus. Her slender frame shuddered and her breath hitched, the Kamikage's sainted cock gaining about an inch into her pussy.

Tears glistened in the corners of Sarada's eyes, her cheeks red and hot. She was panting and blushing, abashed yet pleased about saying these things so boldly.

"You're ambitious," Naruto said, smiling. He kneaded her ass and pulled her down marginally further onto his erection. "But honest, and with a good heart. I like that in a new genin. You'll definitely go far."

Sarada blushed at this direct, unmistakable praise.

Gulping, she slowly leaned in and kissed Naruto once more. It was soft and sweet, and he leaned appreciatively into it. Their hips closed, genders inching a little closer together, a little more bonded.

Naruto grabbed Sarada's hips, pulling her sex bodily backwards. He nearly removed Sarada from her shaft, causing the lass to whine confusedly into his lips.

"Mmf... mwah..."

With a squeeze, and a yank, Naruto jerked Sarada's pelvis down, driving himself far deeper in. This was a very tight fit. The Uchiha's hot, velvety insides squeezed his shaft, wonderfully kneading and constricting his erection.

Barely conscious of what she was doing, Sarada reached down to cup one of Naruto's balls. She squeezed, working her fingers gently in, numbly stroking the base of his cock.

Naruto grunted, the kiss breaking. His cock convulsed inside of Sarada, twitching and shooting off a sizable load of spunk.

Sarada squealed, feeling this. She came with a cry, thrashing and spurting her juices onto his pelvis. Then she went limp with a blissful shudder, a dreamy sigh escaping those cute little lips.

"He... heheh..." Naruto chuckled softly. "You're so sweet, Sarada-chan. I bet you'll become hokage one day. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sarada smiled, blushing still.

"Not as nice as serving you directly," she answered sincerely.

"Haha! Just like your mothers." Naruto laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her rump one last squeeze.

"I love you, Naruto-sama," Sarada said softly, smiling wistfully.

"I love you too, Sarada-chan," he answered.

She blushed.


	17. First Time NaruHina

Hinata smiled, waiting in the field where she usually trained with her teammates. Today she was alone, dressed in her usual beige sweatshirt and dark gray trousers. She had a slight blush on her face, more from a mix of excitement and anticipation than any shyness or embarrassment.

Today was the day. She'd planned it for ages, dreaming and fantasizing about this day since... well, since nearly the first time she realized that her crush was not like the other girls.

Namely, in that Naruto Uzumaki was not a girl at all.

Hinata was thirteen, nearly fourteen now. When she first realized Naruto's uniqueness, she had been eight going on nine. They'd been sparring at the academy, her versus the whisker-faced blond, when Hinata had overreached and misstepped halfway through an attack.

She had tripped and fallen in the middle of their spar, and landed facefirst in her opponent's lap. The two of them went tumbling to the ground, Naruto yelping, Hinata squeaking. The Hyuuga heiress lay as they landed for a long moment, Naruto on his back, her face in his lap.

And that was the first time she got any concept of _he_ or _him_ or _his_ , the first time she had any inkling of a human existence apart from females like herself. She had felt the lump in her opponent's pants, and her byakugan had peered through the fabric.

That was the first time Hinata saw Naruto's penis. It would not be the last.

Relatedly, it was also the first time she felt sexual arousal. The first time she became aware, _truly aware_ , of the desires within her loins, and the more carnal aspects of her own nature as a girl. It was the first time she got wet between her legs from something other than urine.

It was the first time she realized what her life goal would be.

Hinata sighed to herself, feeling a warmth in her panties just thinking about it. She struggled to keep from slipping a hand down her trousers or up her shirt, feeling unmistakably horny as she reminisced.

She had already liked Naruto before that discovery, of course, both as a friend and a crush... but after her revelation, Hinata's perception of their relationship had fundamentally changed. One day, she knew, she would have Naruto's children.

This was something she thought with absolute certainty, less a dream and more an ironclad goal.

She would accept nothing else.

Sasuki knew this. The younger Uchiha heiress was another old, good friend of Hinata's. They'd been bosom buddies, growing up together and sharing many secrets.

Hinata knew that Sasuki also loved Naruto. The Uchiha had been the second girl in their class to realize the significance of Naruto's gender, after Hinata. And that was because Hinata had told her.

The blond had been a part of their friendship circle from early on, due in part to a close friendship from Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuki and Hinata were both fond of him, as a result, perhaps equally so. And they had competed for his affections, in their own fashion.

They respected each other, Sasuki and Hinata, but they also loved Naruto. Both of them wanted nothing less than to be his bride, and the mother of his children.

Sasuki had deferred, just this once. In respect of Hinata's primacy, as the first girl their age to really _notice_ Naruto, and also as a dear old friend, she had conceded to Hinata's desire to have sex with Naruto first.

Of course, Hinata knew that she would not be the blond's first, nor would he be hers. As per tradition, academy graduates lost their virginity on the day of their graduation ceremony, if they hadn't already. Neither he nor she were "pure" or with no prior sexual encounters.

But that was fine. They said it was better this way, didn't they? When lovers were experienced rather than virgins.

Either way, Hinata knew this would be meaningful.

It was her first time with Naruto, after all. And that was, in her opinion, the only "first" that truly mattered.

So she smiled when the blond arrived at the training ground, greeting him warmly and spreading her arms. She raked her eyes lovingly up and down his form, clothed though it was. She could see everything she wanted with her byakugan.

"Tear them off," she said, addressing him and gesturing to her own clothes. "Please, don't make me wait any longer, Naruto-kun. I've wanted this for years."

He smiled at her, a lopsided grin, and stripped out of his clothes. Hinata licked her lips, appreciating the view she got of his leanly muscled body. Naruto was in perfect shape, his body the very pinnacle of beauty and fitness – at least as far as Hinata was concerned.

"Okay, you don't have to ask twice," he said, walking towards her. His member bobbed side to side with his steps, and Hinata felt her panties grow wet at the sight. "I want this, too."

Hinata moaned, blushing.

Naruto grabbed her trousers and leaned in to plant a brusque kiss on her neck. Teeth gently scraped over her skin, and a soft tongue traced the marks. He sucked noisily, tasting her sweat.

He jerked his arm, clutching her pants Hinata's trousers tore down the leg, and he yanked forward on the hem, ripping the seams and pulling the garment in half. The trousers fell in a tattered heap at Hinata's feet.

She saw his dick stiffen, and his fingers curled over the waistband of her panties. She shivered.

Naruto leaned in closer, raising his mouth from Hinata's neck. He mashed his lips to hers, and her mouth opened in another moan, louder and bolder than before. A soft body shuddered in delight, spasming and pressing close to him.

Her tongue met his. They kissed deeply, hungrily, as Naruto tore off her panties. He ripped the lacy garment and tossed it carelessly into the grass, caring only about the treasure underneath.

His cock stood at full mast.

Naruto broke off the kiss and cupped Hinata's pubic mound. He smiled and rubbed his palm against her nether lips.

"You're hot," he growled, and Hinata blushed at the double meaning. Her pussy was indeed burning up, but the way his eyes gleamed as he raked them up and down her form, and the way he grabbed the collar of her sweatshirt...?

Well, it was obvious what else he meant.

She smiled as he tugged at the front of her sweatshirt. The zipper strained then broke, snapping and coming apart. He threw the cumbersome top away, then took a moment to appreciate the now blatant swell of her breasts. Already her bosom was a goodly C-cup, and in a couple years it would probably be D or higher.

He grinned from ear to ear. She still had a fishnet undershirt on, but it was formfitting and nearly transparent. He could easily make out her nipples, standing up in excitement, and he grabbed one of her breasts even as he traced a finger up over her moist slit.

Hinata hissed from the pleasure.

"Ah, Naruto-kun..." she sighed.

"You're so soft, Hinata-chan," he said, squeezing her shapely mound. "I can't believe we're the same age. You have way bigger boobs than anyone else from our class in the academy."

"Do you like them?" she asked, blushing. "They get in my way a lot, when I'm training... but Kurenai-sensei says that a lot of people like big breasts."

Naruto laughed.

"I love 'em," he said, winking. "'Cause I love the girl they're attached to!"

Perhaps he said this more lightly than Hinata would have, but she took the comment to heart. Even if he didn't mean those words as deeply as she hoped, still it thrilled and pleased her. Her pussy gushed, and she reached out to grasp his erection.

"Then I love this cock," she decided. "Because I love the boy it's attached to."

This got a grin from Naruto, and he kissed her a second time. Briefly, perhaps, but no less passionately. She reciprocated eagerly, and stroked his shaft once, twice, squeezing it and imagining how it would feel to have that manhood inside of her.

"Any preference on how you wanna start, then?" Naruto asked. "If you love this cock so much."

"I want all of it," Hinata said without even pausing to think. "Everywhere, in every way. Fuck me, Naruto-kun. Fuck me in every hole!"

At her words, a pair of shadow clones puffed into existence. Naruto laid himself out on his back and pulled Hinata down on top of him. Her breasts mashed against his chest through the fishnet, and his dick rubbed against her labia.

One of the shadow clones approached Hinata from behind, at the same time. Its cock pressed between soft and creamy buttocks, a bulbous head squeezing into the rim of her anus. The other clone, at the same time, grabbed Hinata's chin and lifted her head.

"Open wide," the clone said, and Hinata did exactly that. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and the clone's cock shoved past her lips, down her throat. She lewdly moaned, feeling Naruto thrust into her pussy, and the other clone pump up her ass.

She was in heaven. It was pure bliss like nothing else she could have imagined.

Naruto rocked his hips up and down, thrusting rhythmically into her pussy. She could hear her juices squelching and gushing over his thick, rigid shaft. Even as she tasted his cock in her mouth and felt his cock in her ass, she bucked her hips and squeezed her tits down on his chest. Nipples stuck through fishnet and scraped over his skin, making her tingle and purr.

"Damn, she's so tight," the clone at her ass moaned. He grabbed her thigh, kneading and fondling the modestly toned flesh. "Your ass feels so good, Hinata-chan!"

"Her mouth is even better," the clone fucking Hinata's face said. "Ohh, yes! Man, she is so good with her tongue. She knows exactly what to do...! I love it!"

"No," Naruto said, cupping Hinata's breasts and licking her collarbone. "Her _pussy_ is the best. It's so hot and juicy... ugh, ooh, I could fuck it all day. It's perfect."

Hinata smiled into the shadow clone's crotch, hearing Naruto say this, and she licked his cock more eagerly still, delightedly moaning at the strong and musky taste. She swayed her hips like how her mother had showed her, rocking her bum side to side, clenching her rectum and cunt on two throbbing rods.

They were touching her insides so deeply... it felt wonderful. She truly was in heaven.

"Her ass!" the clone anally fucking Hinata insisted. "It's so tight and spankable!"

"Her mouth!" retorted the clone getting sucked off. "Her tongue is amazing!"

"Her pussy!" Naruto declared. "That's what's best. It's so hot! I love it!"

Lewdly, Hinata mewled. Rock hard cocks were hammering her insides, and she just wanted to _die_ it felt so GOOD!

He fucked her pussy, thrusting in and out so quickly, so fiercely and passionately. He fucked her ass, reaming her anus and smacking her rear. She sucked him off, bobbing her head and laving her tongue eagerly over a pulsing shaft.

Naruto's cocks twitched inside of her. She felt his rigid penises throb and shiver in her body. She squirmed, moaning shamelessly, luxuriating in the wonderful sensations.

"Hinata's ass!" shouted one Naruto.

"Hinata's mouth!" shouted another Naruto.

"Hinata's pussy!" shouted a third Naruto.

Hinata was so awash in pleasure, so blindly focused on the happenings of the moment as she rocked and writhed betwixt the three equally horny blonds that she could no longer recall which of the Naruto's fucking her was the real one.

Maybe they were all shadow clones. Maybe they were all real.

At the moment, as he gangbanged her into a creamy, squirming mass of pure ecstasy, Hinata found that she did not care. The only thing that mattered was what she could feel, the cocks inside her holes, the bodies that felt so hot and firm around her.

She felt more dicks, one each pressing into the palm of either of her hands, and two more rubbing against the soles of her feet. She moaned and happily stroked the cocks with her hands and feet, gladly sharing the pleasure Naruto gave her.

"Ass!"

"Mouth!"

"Pussy!"

The debate continued on, and Hinata idly wondered who would win in the end, if only so that she would know what area to work on most to ensure the best experience she could for Naruto. She wanted him to feel as good as he possibly could, because having sex with him made her so utterly and perfectly happy.

It felt wonderful. Naruto could have had absolutely no idea what was doing (which was very much not the case) and still Hinata would have been in heaven. The simple fact that it was _him_...

...well, that alone was enough to make her come. It didn't hurt that the Narutos proceeded to come at the same time, coating her body with his sperm.

She was in heaven, and it felt so _delightfully_ filthy.


	18. Tsunade's Wedding

Full, sweet, rosy lips were curved by a gentle smile; breasts heaved temptingly with slow, sure breaths. She was a vision of loveliness, fair and slender with silver tresses, a modest bust, and a firm rear. She was a gorgeous woman, a kind-hearted beauty of renown, respected and beloved among her peers.

She looked utterly radiant, standing at the altar.

A sheer white bridal veil covered the woman's face, shielding her visage from impure eyes. Tight, lacy fabric hugged her chest in the form of a small, intricately woven brassiere like tendrils of frost coiled gingerly and affectionately over the swell of her bust. A fair vale of cleavage was bared to those who sought a glimpse, and the dark coloration of her nipples was faintly visible through the silk.

Linen gloves of similar fashion adorned her hands, matched by stockings which hugged lithe and limber legs up past the knee. She stood in high heels, the shoes as white as the rest of her clothes, gazing warmly as her intended approached. A white, scanty thong was the last article of note to adorn her body, completing the favored bridal attire of this ephemeral world.

Dan Kato awaited her bride at the altar, serenely watching as Tsunade's chest rose and fell with a smooth and steady gait. Brown eyes gazed at Dan from behind a bridal veil to match her own, a tantalizing pair of ruby red lips held up at the corners without care or thought, the pure and natural smile of one about to be happily wed.

Tsunade's hips swayed from side to side as she walked up to the altar, a large and famed posterior moving hypnotically with her steps. Flawless skin rippled over a soft expanse, her body flush with a red, eager glow. The thong buried twixt the blonde's buttocks was scarcely visible, her gluteal cleavage pressed so tightly together in the sheer round plumpness of her great, voluminous ass.

Dan looked down from Tsunade's eyes, just long enough to really appreciate the most vaunted and legendary of her soon-to-be wife's assets. The bra she wore was in its style identical to Dan's, although it was by necessity more than a few cup sizes larger. An ample bosom rocked and quaked generously no matter how smoothly or gingerly the woman stepped, so immense and gelatinous that even the slightest motion would set them to bouncing and jiggling.

Tsunade folded gloved hands beneath her chest, her smile tilting a hair playfully as she met her bride's hungry stare. Eyes twinkled with a playful light, a welcoming blush plastered over smirk-dimpled cheeks. Musical, tinkling laughter soft and gentle slipped from her mouth, and Dan looked into those eyes with a shameless smile.

No words needed to pass between them as the priestess spoke, beginning the well-practiced rites which would bond these two lovers in the eyes of God and woman. No sweet nothings were bandied between them as they were commended, and their union blessed.

The two of them had no need to speak, save in response to the priestess's prompts, and even then t'was but a formality. Tsunade and Dan knew all too well how they loved one another, and they had waited infinitely too long for this day to finally come. With but a glance they could tell each other all that needed to be said, with merely a kiss and a touch shared the hot and roiling depths of their passion.

"I do," said Dan, when asked if she would take Tsunade as her wife.

"I do," said Tsunade, in turn, when the priestess asked her likewise.

Veils were lifted, pushed aside, and bodies scarcely yet elegantly clad were pressed near together. Lips parted and mashed, bosoms crashing in a passionate hold, hands traveling gladly over two aching, eager bodies. The witnesses cheered, their family and friends and Leaf village comrades.

The priestess stoically pronounced the final consecration of Dan and Tsunade's union, once their hot and heavy kiss was concluded, and she raised the ceremonial instrument to usher in the final rite. A double ended phallus scribed with sealing formula was assembled in the priestess's hands, and she locked the two rods together at the base. They were still warm, her body's heat lingering on them, and both were slick with the fluid of her devoted sheath.

Panting a little still from the effort of dislodging the instrument from her sex, the priestess lowered the implement and presented it to Tsunade and Dan. It was a double ended dildo, imposing and alight with active justu scrit. It pulsed and throbbed, seemingly alive though hard as rock.

The two brides nodded in understanding, meeting the priestess's eyes with matching smiles.

"With this, be the two of you now anointed in the name of the prophesied one," the priestess intoned. "In the hope of his coming, prithee come in unto each other just as our foremothers once did with the men of old. Do this, that the Cock will come into you, even as you come into each other!"

Dan and Tsunade bowed their heads and placed each of them a kiss to one of the priestess's nipples, feeling the woman anoint their chests with the nectar of her loins, slipping off their bras and daubing her sacred arousal over their naked breasts. They moaned, their own sexes growing hot in anticipation, and once the priestess was finished they broke off the kiss and rose once more.

"Thank you, sister," said Tsunade to the priestess. "Your wisdom is timeless."

"May you be filled up with Cock when man comes again," said Dan in turn.

The priestess smiled and handed them the dildo. Dan accepted it, and Tsunade pulled down the front of her thong expectantly. The priestess stepped back and nodded in permission for them to begin, and Dan eagerly disrobed of her own thong.

With a smile, she pressed one end of the dildo up to her sex. Her lips slid apart to accommodate its entrance, and her breath hitched with the jolt of pleasure that rocketed up her spine. The dildo was hot, and it felt like a thing of flesh and blood between her labia, although it was much harder than anything of the body save tooth and bone.

Dan moaned. Only an inch of it was inside her, and already she felt like she was about to come. But she persevered and pushed it further in, looking into her beloved's eyes and knowing that she would endure even the most torrid pleasure if it meant being able to join with her. So she grit her teeth and shoved, shoved, _shoved_ until the dildo could penetrate no deeper.

With a shudder that wracked her body from head to toe, setting modest breasts to bob and quiver, she let go of the phallus and took a moment to let her body adjust. It was thick, and it stretched her out in ways she had never before experienced. Her insides were hot, her belly roiling and twisting as electricity surged through her veins.

"It's... so big..." she groaned. "Is this... what a cock feels like...? Oh, fuck, it's so GOOD❤"

Tsunade stared at the unoccupied end of the dildo, her eyes seeming terribly reluctant to look away. A bit of drool trickled from her nether lips, and a strong shiver caused some beautiful reactions in her curvaceous figure. With rosy cheeks she stepped forward, breasts heaving with deep and erratic breaths, her grand posterior swaying in a sensual, womanly stride.

"Can I have a taste?" she asked huskily, smiling at her bride and coyly tugging her labia apart. Her back arched at the stimulation of this, eyes rolling in their sockets. " _Please?_ " she added throatily, achingly, just a hair pleadingly.

Dan blushed a little hotter, looking at her bride. She licked her lips and absently stroked the shaft of the dildo. She could feel this inside her pussy, and it made her wetter to touch the rod. Not pushing it in or moving it around, but simply brushing it with her skin sent pulses of ecstasy through her.

It was with her, a part of her, bonded to her sex in this ancient ritual. The dildo, flooded with chakra and writhing with intricate sealing scrit, may as well have been a flesh and blood member with which she had been born. It was as good as a true, living cock.

Was this what it had felt like for Man? A part of envied him, whoever he was and would be. Another part of her wished she could be on the receiving end, but she and Tsunade had made this decision well ahead of time.

In this ritual, as in their spars, she would be _seme_ and Tsunade the _uke_.

The witnesses clapped and hollered in approval as Dan swooped in to meet her wife halfway, wrapping her arms around the woman and joining her in another passionate kiss. Lips parted, moans escaping them as their breasts squashed and rolled against one another, and their tongues thrust forth and intertwined, writhing and grappling betwixt their hungry maws. Tsunade bucked her hips and rubbed her crotch against the tip of Dan's dildo.

Shiver, shiver.

"Oh, fuck... you're so hot, baby," Dan whispered, her eyes squeezing shut. Her legs twitched and her heart skipped a beat, the sensation of Tsunade's soft, warm, moist sex brushing against the rod's tip almost too much to bear. "I love you. I fucking love you _so much_."

"Mmm, me too," Tsunade purred, smacking her hips against Dan's, taking the phallus into her cunt. It was a tight fit, but they had practiced so long and so hard for this moment that she could scarcely fail to take it all. "I can't stand it... I'm so happy, ithurts."

Dan arched her back, feeling the walls of Tsunade's cunt envelop her shaft. It was a glorious sensation, the silky flesh so hot and wet, sliding and twitching around her phallus. It squeezed her, clamping around her hardness and milking her, kneading her shaft, begging for ejaculation, for satiation, for the climax and fulfillment of their joining.

"Damn, Tsunade, your pussy feels so...!" Dan whined, panting and breaking off the kiss. "Are you trying to make me come already? I'm going to explode at this rate..."

"Do it," Tsunade said lustily, growling and rocking her hips. The dildo dug deep into her cunt, and she ground this way and that on the rod, shoving it to and fro against her inner walls. "Come inside me, baby. Fill me with your honey, make me your wife, fuck me and claim me in front of everyone!"

She arched her back and let out an eager cry, slapping her pelvis even harder against Dan's.

"Shit, that's..." Dan groaned, gasping at the pressure all around her shaft, the heat that burned into her sex. "Augh, I... Tsunade, dear, you're just so...! _Fuck!_ "

Dan bucked her hips, driving her cock into Tsunade's sex. And she did think of it as her cock, the dildo bound to her nerves and chakra for this ritual's duration, as good as the genuine article for her purposes.

She fucked her bride at the altar, the two of them fondling and kissing one another in a heated embrace. Their bodies mashed and shuddered together, Tsunade's ample tits crashing up and down against Dan's smaller melons, both their asses rising and falling and rocking around with the movements of their hips. Flesh smacked together, and the lewd squelching noises of the double ended dildo in their cunts were so enthralling.

"Oh, darling. Oh, _Tsunade_ ," Dan moaned, panted breathily. "Yes, mmm, I love you so much. Your pussy is to die for... I could fuck it all day. Heavens!"

With a grunt, she squeezed the blonde's generous ass cheek in one hand, rubbing down her thigh with the other. The dildo drove back and forth in Tsunade's pussy, lewdly thrusting through the fleshy enclosure of her womanhood. Dan's heart was racing, her hips moving back and forth and back and forth at a rising, increasingly frenetic pace. She felt hot, so hot that it was a wonder her skin did not catch fire at her lover's touch, and her insides were twisting and writhing delightfully.

Smack, smack, smack.

Thluck, thluck.

Squelch.

Their navels thudded together in a lusty repetition, bosoms heaving and deforming and shivering with pleasure against one another. Nipples brushed and twitched and ached, a blissful discomfort that sent electricity rippling through their skin. It sank deep, burning into their cores, bodies virtually aflame with passion as they vigorously crashed themselves together. The dildo beat their insides like drums, going so deep inside with their thrusts that Dan and Tsunade's clits were coming together with each genital clash.

And after a few minutes of this fevered intercourse, they came together in another sense. Their bodies tensed and their breaths caught, strangled cries rising from their throats as eyes widened or squeezed shut. Legs seized up and spines arched, breasts flying apart and jiggling furiously, skin slick with a glossy sheen of sweat.

Mouths forming almost perfect O's, Dan and Tsunade went flush in the sensual glow of orgasm. They came together, pussies clamping over the dildo. The end in Tsunade's cunt twitched like a living cock, and the blonde felt hot juices flood her insides. It was a delightful sensation, something a primal and reptilian part of her brain dimly recognized and longed for.

Tsunade threw her head back and moaned so obscenely, so lasciviously, so devoid of shame or embarrassment in even the slightest and most theoretical sense that Dan could hardly help but bend forward and fiercely plant a kiss on her lips, silencing this wonderful sound in a possessive fit of jealousy. This was her wife, her lover, her dear and precious Tsunade. Right now, in the throes of passion at the moment of their wedding, Dan did not want anyone but herself to hear the blonde making such heavenly noises.

This body was hers to have and to hold, to nurture and pleasure and ravish. Her body was Tsunade's, in turn, her heart and mind and everything. Their bosoms, their lips, their necks, cheeks, hands, bellies, thighs, feet, buttocks, pussies—every part of them was owned mutually each by the other, Tsunade by Dan and Dan by Tsunade. Closer to each other than to anyone else, dearer and more intimately twined together in love and sex than any others could be with them.

Dan did not begrudge the idea of herself and Tsunade making a show of themselves for observers, spreading their legs and raising their rumps and opening their mouths and puffing out their chests for anyone who wished to partake in the wonder of this heavenly sensation. But much as the birthday girl would be the first to get a slice of cake, Dan wanted to have the first taste of Tsunade as a married woman all to herself.

The ritual, of course, required otherwise. But she could indulge herself at least this much.

Pulling out of her wife, breaking apart their impassioned kiss after several long and breathless moments of ecstasy, Dan smiled at Tsunade and suggestively patted her. She licked her lips.

"Which should I mark next, darling?" she coyly mused. "Do you have any preference?"

"You know I like it best in the ass," Tsunade purred, winking slyly. "We could save that for last, if you want."

"It would be the most hygenic that way," Dan wryly agreed.

"I'm not squeamish," Tsunade added contrarily. "Not if it's with someone like you. It could be hot the other way, too, you know..."

Dan silenced her wife with another, softer kiss.

"Down on your knees," she said by way of answer, playfully domineering in her tone and glance.

Tsunade shivered and flushed at these hard, unyielding words. Eyelids fluttered and she licked her lips, a twinkle of excitement in earthy brown pools. Obediently, generous and agreeable in the lingering afterglow of a recent orgasm, the blonde did as her lovely wife said, dropping down swiftly and smoothly.

The sudden descent caused Tsunade's voluminous mammaries to bounce about and quiver and quake, jiggling and wobbling in a manner most pleasing to the eye. Her posterior swayed a little teasingly, and nectar continued to seep from her pussy. With rosy cheeks, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Dan smiled and pushed her hips forward, gently enough to just bump the tip of the dildo against her bride's lips. Nawaki clapped in the front row alongside their respective families, young Shizune blushing and staring in silent wonder as her aunt stroked Tsunade's cheek and flexed her buttocks, tensing anxiously in anticipation of a very good time.

"Suck it hard, Tsuttan!" crowed Miraiya, leering unashamedly at her teammate's form. Orochiko— _Occhin_ —sat in Miraiya's lap, her body in the pseudo-loli form of which she was most fond, her shoulders providing a convenient support for the Toad Miko's tremendous tits (which were barely covered at all by her wide open kimono) and her head resting comfortably in the hoary-maned village whore's generous cleavage. "Yeah, take that thing right in your mouth, you naughty bitch! Fuck yeah, you dirty slut! Take it ALL~!"

Other, similar encouragements followed in the same vein as Miraiya's jeering, and Tsunade lewdly moaned as it all filled her ears. Her face going a deep shade of red, she opened her mouth wider, wider, wider. Her lips strained at the corners, having never gone this far apart before, but still she had to open further, and her jaw cracked and twinged and nearly dislocated before there was finally sufficient room for the girthsome phallus to gain purchase.

Dan beamed at the sultry look on Tsunade's face, and she felt her loins burning with a hot desire. Scarcely able to contain herself, she bucked her hips and pushed the full protruding length of the dildo into her bride's mouth, gasping and feeling her ass twitch and bob with the movement of her hips. A heaving, modest bosom dripped with pearls of sweat, a blush spreading over her chest as nipples stood rigidly erect.

Tsunade's mouth was not the same as her pussy, if only for the presence of her tongue and her teeth. Otherwise, yes, it was quite similar in spirit if not in biological fact. She appeared to enjoy having this dildo in her mouth as much as having it in her cunt, at least, and enough moisture dribbled down her chin to recall a similar lubricating leakage between her legs.

At this moment, her mouth may as well have been just a second pussy for Dan to fuck.

Hips moved back and forth, a pert bottom rocking in time with measured thrusts. Large breasts swayed and quivered, slapping between Dan's legs and Tsunade's torso, set into motion by the momentum transferred with every slap of Dan's sex against Tsunade's lips, every spelunking of the thick, glowing dildo into Tsunade's hot and hungry maw. Her tongue curled around the hard shaft, lips lewdly smacking its sides.

Dan and Tsunade swayed together, faster and faster with rising zeal, moaning and shuddering as pleasure base and magnificent raced through their trembling flesh. Quivering and shivering, Tsunade sucked her bride's "cock", and Dan fucked her bride's face, Tsunade tilting her head to take the dildo all the way in. It went down, even into her throat, so thick that one could see the slightest bulge in the blonde's neck with its every thrust, and tears of joy (and slight suffocation!) trickled from her eyes.

"Shit!" Dan grunted, and this was Tsunade's only warning before a torrent of arousal was shot into her mouth, a stream of her sweet Dan's delicious nectar filling her up.

"Mmmm❤" Tsunade happily moaned, shivering with a pleased look on her face. She drank the product of Dan's orgasm with unbridled enthusiasm, accepting the symbolic marking with perfect contentment.

Then she pulled her mouth off of the dildo and turned around, bending over and preempting any need for request or command by raising her great, pillowy ass and grabbing her buttocks, digging her fingers into the generous doughy tissue and yanking the big, meaty cheeks apart to bare her tight, puckered anus.

It was impeccably clean, looking like she had bleached it in preparation.

Dan smiled.

"You always know exactly what I want," she said wryly, eyes glinting with amusement and gratitude at this obscenely wonderful sight. "I love your ass almost as much as I love your tits."

"Who said this was about what _you_ wanted?" Tsunade playfully replied, sticking her tongue out and wagging her rear in a manner somewhere between taunting and tempting. "All I care about is getting that sweet, sweet rush of something big and hard crammed up my asshole. If it feels good for you, too, well that's merely incidental."

A twinkle in her eye betrayed that this statement was a half-truth at most, but even if not for that tell Dan would have known. Tsunade did indeed love taking it up the ass, being a certifiable anal whore of the highest caliber, but she also always had her lover's pleasure in mind. She was generous in the sack, beyond any shadow of a doubt, as generous as the endowments given to her by genes or God—whichever you preferred to credit for those titanic tits and brobdignagian booty.

Dan laughed and stuck her cock between Tsunade's ass cheeks, feeling the woman's anus spread welcomingly around the rod. She pushed into her bride's asshole, and the reaction was almost immediate. Shudders raced up Tsunade's spine, and her eyes rolled in their sockets, tongue lolling out as a deep, lusty moan of ecstasy tore from her mouth. Scarcely had Dan entered, and already she could tell that her beloved was coming.

Not that she didn't feel the urge to blow her load too, with the walls of Tsunade's anus expertly clamping down on the dildo, clenching and flexing around the unyielding hardness. It was a splendid feeling, such sinful sensations as she had rarely experienced, and she couldn't help arching her back and slapping Tsunade's ass.

A bright, splotchy mark in the shape of her hand quickly formed on the cheek she had struck.

Tsunade cried out and bucked her hips, feeling her beloved give her a spank. She backed her booty up on Dan's dildo, driving vast and wobbling buttocks with a meaty SMACK into her bride's lap. The thickness of the phallus stretched her ass blissfully, and the clenching of her anus gave Dan an experience she would not soon forget. As one, the two of them thrust and rocked their bodies together, apart, together again in a steady, mind-numbing rhythm.

Again, again, and again, Dan thrust. In and out, in and out went the dildo, sliding lasciviously through Tsunade's asshole. Voluptuous curves roiled like a sea of gelatin, a curvaceous figure thrashing and writhing blissfully under the slenderer, more athletic-looking Dan. Tsunade wailed, praising her wife and begging her to go faster and faster and faster, harder and harder and harder and deeper, deeper, _deeper!_

Dan fucked Tsunade's ass, plowing her anus with a fearsome girth, smacking the blonde's great meaty buttocks with the flat of her hands, urging her bride to move more and more wildly with her thrusting. Fervently, vivaciously, salaciously, and explosively their bodies crashed together with a repetition of such speed that the witnesses could hardly follow, Dan's pelvis slapping Tsunade's rear in a cacophonous staccato of rapidfire thrusting.

Their bodies were burning, a trial by fire in the heat of their passion, purified by loving intercourse in the eyes of their friends, their families, their village and deities. _Hi no ishi_ was expressed through the ferocity of their joining, a perfect embodiment of life's violence and beauty, its grace and spontaneity. The First Hokage's granddaughter vowed to carry on the legacy of the Senju clan, those forest nymphs possessed of a thousand sexual arts. Dan promised to see that legacy continued, to protect and cherish and provide for Tsunade always.

Woman and woman, wife and wife, before the eyes of the priestess they came together. Nectar gushed in a deluge from Tsunade's cunt, and Dan gripped her darling's ass with an almost pained groan, gasping and yelping and shuddering as the most powerful orgasm yet passed through them, a shared release between her and her bride as she came into Tsunade's ass, marking it as her property first, and everyone else's second.

Only the goddess Kaguya and the legendary Man could supercede this claim. And it would be another decade, at least, before Naruto was even born.

Dan, until such a time, would hold the monopoly on Tsunade's body.

Everyone agreed she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been a while since I did something for this collection, haha. IIW is on a touch of hiatus, or at least I haven't written like, ANYTHING of the next chapter of that, and I'm honestly taking summat of a break from fanficcing besides, half for the holidays and half just in celebration of finishing I Am NOT Going Through Puberty Again!
> 
> But I got a touch of inspiration from a loyal fan's suggestion, and what the hey. Tsunade may be a little overused in Naruto hentai, but damn if she isn't still hot, and I've frankly done very little with fem!Dan. So wynaut.
> 
> Also, I think this might be my first post of the new year. How about that, huh?
> 
> Updated: 1-5-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	19. First Awakening

Naruto and Sasuki, age nine, each faced the other and formed the seal of confrontation. Ruka-sensei nodded approvingly and gestured for them to begin the spar.

As soon as it had started, it was over. They darted forward in an exchange of blows, but Sasuki's fist went wide while Naruto's struck true, and she fell flat on her back. Ino and Sakura and the other fangirls of Sasuki squealed in delight at the flush that spread over their crush's face, and the way her clothes seemed to go suddenly loose and disheveled from Naruto's strike.

Naruto grinned, unsurprised by his victory. He beamed triumphantly at Sasuki, who for her part seemed gladder to be lying on her back underneath the blond. Hinata looked a little jealously at her friend in the sparring ring, but she voiced neither protest nor accusation.

Ruka-sensei nodded approvingly and made a mark next to Sasuki's name, giving her a full score. She felt her bosom heave within the confines of her chuunin flak vest, and she smiled vaguely.

"Excellent work, both of you," she said, nodding. "Especially you, Sasuki."

The Uchiha looked proud, and her demeanor made this pride seem _because_ of her quick defeat rather than in spite of it. She looked at Naruto again, and her cheeks went further red. He was kneeling over her, holding out two fingers in the sign of reconciliation. Bright blue eyes shone beautifully.

"Another easy win, huh?" Naruto said.

"You're just too strong for me," said Sasuki, blushing pleasantly. She accepted Naruto's fingers, and together they rose to their feet.

Ino and Sakura vocally expressed their jealousy of Naruto getting to hold Sasuki's hand. Clearly, they wished they were in the blond's place. But Sasuki held tightly onto Naruto's hand for many moments more, her cheeks handsomely pink. She stared inescapably into his eyes, as though the depths of his shining blue pools dragged her under. He sucked her in without even trying, and the touch of his skin thrilled her.

She never wanted to let go.

"Next," said Ruka-sensei, interrupting Sasuki's train of thought. "Naruto versus Hinata."

Naruto smiled at Sasuki and let go of her hand, returning to the sparring circle. Sasuki moved out of the way, but she did not once take her eyes off of Naruto, save to exchange a silent conversation with her friend, Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress was beaten as quickly as Sasuki had been, throwing her attack wide and leaving her guard open to Naruto's strike, and letting herself fall with the first blow. She smiled demurely up at Naruto, looking utterly submissive with her form sprawled artfully across the ground.

The front of Hinata's sweatshirt had somehow come undone over the course of that seconds-long spar, and her pants were fallen an inch or two down her waist. Her clothes were disheveled, and Naruto stared for a moment.

He then offered the seal of reconciliation to Hinata, same as he had to Sasuki.

Again, Ruka-sensei smiled, and she made some very positive marks next to Hinata's name. After she had dismissed her from the ring, she then called on Shikamari and Kiba to come forward.

"The two of you will fight Naruto at once," she informed the pair.

Choume gave her friend a supportive grin from the sidelines at this news, but Shikamari looked wholly uninterested. She glanced curiously at Sasuki and Hinata, noting how obviously both had thrown their fights, and also how warmly Ruka-sensei had congratulated them for it. Shikamari resisted the urge to smirk, guessing what the instructors wanted to see from them in this lesson.

Kiba grinned fiercely and strode into the ring. She, Shikamari, and Naruto formed the seals of confrontation. Shikamari stood back while Kiba charged.

Unlike both Sasuki and Hinata, the Inuzuka clearly intended to fight, and to win if she could. She fared pretty well, too, at least at first. She and Naruto exchanged several blows, and in speed and strength they were about equal. But she wasn't as hardy as Naruto, or as resilient. She staggered back from his punches, and he from hers, but where he came back each time as vigorous as before, Kiba was visibly weakening with each hit she took.

At length seeing her chance, Shikamari darted forward and threw a hand out. With one swift motion she yanked down Kiba's pants and pulled the girl to the ground, flipping up her own skirt when she landed on top of the Inuzuka. Kiba swore at Shikamari and tried to wriggle free.

Some of the onlookers called foul, while others laughed at Shikamari, thinking she had misunderstood the instructions. But Ruka-sensei looked at her with a pleased expression, and she made a similar mark next to Shikamari's name as she had next to Sasuki and Hinata's.

"Very good, Shikamari," she said. "Excellent initiative."

Kiba stared at the instructor in bewilderment.

For his part Naruto blushed, staring at the naked bottoms of the two girls, and he placed a hand confusedly between his legs. Most of the class took no note of this, except for Sasuki, Hinata, and Shikamari. The former two did so with a frightful and almost uncharacteristic intensity, while the latter observed his actions with a sort of lethargic detachment.

Ruka also observed this, and if possible her expression grew even brighter.

"Shino," she called, adding then, "Sakura, and Ino. You three next." The girls she summoned came forward. "Take off your clothes," she told them.

Sakura turned scarlet and looked at Sasuki, whom she saw watching. Ino also hesitated, looking confusedly at their sensei. But Shino did obediently as she was instructed, and Naruto made an odd, choked kind of sound, staring wide-eyed at the girl's body.

Shino pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and looked inscrutably at Naruto. She saw his hand curl around something between his legs.

Ino and Sakura, seeing that Shino had done as instructed, and also noticing the expectant look Ruka-sensei was giving them, only a little hesitantly followed the Aburame's example and stripped as well.

"Is Naruto going to undress, now?" Ino asked, blushing slightly as she moved into position.

Ruka smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that's fair," she said, turning a very strange and eager gaze on Naruto. "Well?"

Looking flustered, but not wanting to break his streak of victories by getting on the instructor's bad side, Naruto took his clothes off. Sandals, shirt, pants, socks.

Last of all he removed his boxers.

Ruka-sensei looked at six inches of rigid, throbbing flesh and bit back a moan of excitement. She stared fondly, almost lovingly at the blond, drinking in the sight of his young, naked body. Doubtless she was imagining what he might look like when he was older.

Shikamari hummed and eyed Naruto with a slight flush. Kiba immediately forgot her quarrel with the Nara and stared dumbly. Hinata whined and wiggled her hips, while Sasuki wrapped an arm around her and pressed a hand unconsciously down the front of her shorts.

Shino's face grew swiftly pink. Ino's jaw dropped. Sakura swallowed.

Choume drooled, watching with the rest of the class.

Blushing, feeling painfully-pleasantly aware of the pulsing hardness between his legs, Naruto formed the seal of confrontation. It took his opponents a moment to reciprocate, being visibly distracted.

"Just one more thing," Ruka-sensei interjected, before the spar could begin. She looked at the three girls. "If Naruto puts his cock in one of your holes, that will give you a perfect score for the rest of the year's curriculum. And Naruto, if you have a feeling like you're about to pee, tell me."

The blond nodded, absentmindedly fidgeting at his erection. It throbbed impressively. Ino, Sakura, and Shino all looked determined. Sasuki and Hinata had looks of utmost disappointment.

The spar began.

Naruto, having been raised by his parents to value generosity, and having heard what Ruka-sensei told the girls, and also feeling a certain inexorable desire to do this regardless, moved to insert himself and earn his opponents what their teacher had so generously offered.

His hands were quick, and he swept Shino's legs out from under her. She did not resist this, but lunged forward with her head as soon she landed on her knees, and she took as much of Naruto's erection into her mouth as she could manage. She moaned into his cock, looking blissful, and Ruka marked next to her name.

"Shino is done," she said with relish. "And with full marks for the rest of the year. Excellent work."

Ruka watched Naruto raptly, licking her lips and reddening slightly in the face.

Ino and Sakura stared curiously as Shino only very reluctantly removed her lips from Naruto's stiff, pulsing thing. Ino squeezed her legs together, feeling herself get oddly warm and tingly. Sakura's face was burning, and she thought for a moment that she was wetting herself.

A second later, she realized that she was getting aroused, like her moms would get when they played together and had sex, or indeed as she often got when fantasizing about Sasuki-chan or her friend Ino. And blushing harder, she watched as Ino bounded forward, darting right past Naruto and seizing his arm.

The blonde spun the blond around, and she pushed her butt back and grabbed his other hand, pulling him up. Naruto readily cooperated, and his erection pushed between Ino's cheeks. She squealed at the feeling of his cockhead pressing to her anus, but remembering their lessons she relaxed and let herself stretch.

Naruto thrust into Ino's ass, and he groaned. His eyes fell on Ruka-sensei, and for a moment it looked like he was about to say something.

He blushed.

"Ino's done," he said.

"So she is," said Ruka, eyeing Naruto appreciatively. "Now there's only Sakura."

Naruto nodded earnestly and pulled out of Ino, who slumped to the ground in paroxysms of only marginally confused ecstasy, and he turned to face Sakura. She stared at his erection with both longing and fear.

She covered her crotch, seeing how big he was.

"N-Not there," she said. She got onto her knees, buttocks also clenching. "I'll take it in my mouth."

Even as Sakura said this, she blushed, realizing how that must sound.

Naruto did not judge her, however.

He went forward, somewhat awkwardly, and positioned himself before Sakura. Anxiously but not uneagerly she opened her mouth and, with an understandable moment of hesitation, pressed her lips down over his cock.

Naruto groaned, shuddering and unconsciously putting a hand atop Sakura's head. His face was very pink, and his mouth hung weakly agape. He tensed and quivered in Sakura's mouth, looking down at her naked body.

"Sensei," he said, moaning. "I feel like I'm gonna—"

There was a burst of smoke, and Sakura was replaced with Ruka-sensei, whose vest was thrown open to bare a pair of modest chestnut tits. Naruto was startled by the suddenness of her kawarimi, seeing a confused-looking Sakura where Ruka had been not a second earlier.

For a moment, feeling himself tense and swell and tingle harder than he'd ever felt before, Naruto stared at his teacher's tits. His eyes feasted on her round, shapely globes, watching them heave with her breaths, nipples standing erect. It was hardly his first sight of tits—he saw them everywhere he went—but something about today's events made it different, and Ruka-sensei's breasts seemed more fascinating than anything he had ever seen before.

She was smiling up and him, and one of her hands shot up to wrap itself around his dick. She squeezed it and rubbed it and leaned in close, looking into his eyes and opening her mouth. Her lips looked so plump and moist, and her tits so soft and perky, and she tugged down the front of her trousers to finger a blushing brown cunt.

Naruto shuddered, and something burst. He felt himself let go, and his erection convulsed in Ruka's hand. A mess of hot, white spunk exploded from his slit, and it splashed in thick wads and clinging ropes on Ruka's face, and over her chest, into her mouth and down all the front of her body. His cock twitched once, twice, thrice over the course of its ejaculation, each time discharging more of his pungent seed.

Naruto felt nothing. He felt everything. Pleasure drowned him, and his world spun before his eyes, flashes of lightning and darkening of night, and fire coursing through his veins.

He swooned into quiescent contentment. Ruka caught him with a smile.

" _See me after class for a bit of extra credit,_ " she whispered sultrily into his ear.

Then Naruto knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been a while since I last added to this, haha. Most of my smut writing lately has been in either IIW or the sorts of fetish stuff I don't post on this site.
> 
> Also, as a bit of a interesting note: it is getting very close to the tenth anniversary of my first registering on fanfiction dot net, back in June 11, 2006. I know I actually tried to join even earlier, at least by a margin of a year or two, but I didn't know how to actually access e-mail back then, so I could not complete registration. I know that was before we moved in with Grandma Mitzi.
> 
> Updated: 1-5-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	20. Sinful Cinema

"Ready, set, ACTION!"

The director cried into her megaphone, and the camerawoman began rolling. On a set made to resemble the deck of a classical sailing ship, three beautiful women, dressed in very scant clothing to resemble the style of stereotypical pirate wenches, stood at the ready with fake cutlasses and affected looks of defiance.

One, with long blue hair and ruby red lips, wore a blouse of low-cut white silk and shorts of nearly skintight denim. Koyuki Kazahana, daimyou and veteran actress, portrayed her role with practiced skill, projecting an air of such authenticity that almost the onlookers expected her to turn and start pillaging the studio at once. She glared with haughty eyes at the opponent.

Another, with a plainer, more simply cute and freckled face and brown hair in a ponytail, wore a red vest that only just covered her modestly ample breasts, with no bra or shirt beneath, but much stage jewelry and a very gaudy clip-on earing. Hokuto of Hoshigakure, kunoichi turned actress, was less glamorously photogenic than Koyuki, but her combat stance was much more authentic.

Last of the three women was a buxom blonde with steely eyes, Samui of Kumogakure, one of the kamikage's concubines, dressed in a skirt so short that a third of her rear was still entirely visible, and a top that was scarcely sufficient to be called a brassiere. She gripped a dagger in her mouth and brandished an ersatz saber with a particularly wicked looking curve.

Opposite them was the protagonist of the movie, the tall and strapping pirate-king Malestrom (not _maelstrom_ ), barechested and finely muscled with olive skin rippling over a powerful build. He wore low-riding trousers coupled with an impressive codpiece, so large that he could not walk, only swagger. His arms were hung with bands of jewelry, and he wore several fine rings. His flaxen hair was stylishly tousled to give him an especially dashing, roguish look.

This character, being a man, was naturally played by Naruto Uzumaki. He suited the role marvelously, or so his many fans would rave.

"You won't have our booty, you salty cur!" declared Koyuki, perfectly in character. She posed in a way that caused her heaving, milky bosom to grow especially more pronounced, brandishing her stage cutlass in a decent imitation of martial threat. "It's ours, and no man can plunder it. You'll walk the plank, first! Right, girls?"

Samui and Hokuto nodded, cheering and giving suitable cries of _"Yar!"_ and _"Shiver his timbers!"_

Naruto gave one of his more rakish grins, and he held it as the camera zoomed in for a brief close up. His eyes gleamed, and he slowly drew his own stage sword, a long and stout-bladed cutlass that was more like a zanbato than anything else. His chest swelled as he drew in a breath, oiled pecs glistening before the camera.

"You can say that when you have the strength to keep my hands off it," he told them, taking a step forward and raising his sword as if he was about to strike.

"CUT!" called the director, and immediately the camera stopped. "That was perfect, Naruto, darling! You're perfect. But Samui-chan! I want to see more _anger_ in your face. You look too eager to get defeated, doll!"

Samui smiled despite herself.

"I don't see why my character shouldn't feel lust for Kamikage-sama—" She paused. Correcting herself, she continued, "—I mean, for Captain Malestrom."

"And she does!" said the director. "But she's _conflicted_ , and that lust should be fueling her antagonism! The audience wants to see angry sex. They wanna watch you ladies get shoved onto the deck and plundered by the big, strong captain. And you, Hokuto, baby! Why aren't you giving us any nip-slips? You're wearing that vest too decently. I want at least one exposed nipple for every frame your tits are in."

"I'm sorry," said Hokuto. "The costume department must not have gotten the memo. They've got this thing held on with tape or something, and it refuses to flutter in the breeze."

"Then rip the whole thing off, if you have to! We've got enough ass shots of you to fill the quota, but the people wanna see _nipples!_ Tits or GTFO, baby; we're shooting a blockbuster, here!"

Hokuto huffed, but she reached under her vest and began fiddling. A moment later there was a slight ripping sound, and she discarded two pieces of tape onto the floor. At once her vest began to flip up in the wind of the fan blowing in from just off camera, and it threatened indeed to fly away and leave her topless.

Satisfied, the director nodded.

"No complaints for me?" asked Koyuki.

"Only that you ain't showing enough leg."

"Oh, so just the usual," she said, her eyes twinkling. The daimyou and star actress chuckled, looking down at shorts which were cut so high that they could have almost passed for a bikini bottom. Her mouth crinkled.

"Okay, than!" called the director. "One more take, and then we move to the _fun_ stuff."

The actors got back in position, and the scene began again.

"You won't have our booty, you salty cur!" declared Koyuki once more, in the same stance and intonation as before. "It's ours, and no man can plunder it. You'll walk the plank, first! Right, girls?"

"Arrr! Right, captain!" yelled Hokuto enthusiastically, ad-libbing. Her vest fluttered in the wind, looking almost ready to fly clear of her body.

"Shiver his timbers!" chimed Samui, sticking to the script. Her expression held more animosity now, though her eyes still smouldered lustfully.

"You can say that when you have the strength to keep my hands _off_ your booty," said Naruto, changing the line up according to his own intuition. Once more he drew his zanbato-cutlass, and once more he stepped forward, raising the sword as if about to strike.

A more conventional crew might have needed to cut then, and film the next bit with Naruto already behind the girls, using some technical trickery to make Koyuki, Hokuto, and Samui's clothes seem to fly off of their bodies. But there was no need for that, not here. Naruto did ALL his own stunts.

With a body flicker and a swing of the stage sword, channeling chakra out through the blade to achieve the precise desired effect, Naruto moved at once from before the girls to behind them, and their cries of amazement were not entirely feigned. Their garments, stripped loose by such a subtle manipulation of chakra as could have threaded a needle with thought alone, flew free of the women's lovely bodies, blown away by the force of Naruto's swing, and by the gust of the fan that was just off camera.

"A pirate takes what he wants, whether it's rum, gold, or booty," Naruto said, sheathing his sword with a cool ease.

Samui let out a moan that was scarcely faked at all, falling to her knees and panting euphorically. Hokuto wriggled and covered her nakedness with her hands, far more because that was what the script called for than because it was what she herself wanted. And Koyuki stayed standing, adopting an expression of shock and faltering resistance.

Naruto turned to present a three quarter profile of his face in the rough direction of the girls, not actually looking toward them but providing a good angle for the camera.

"And what do you wenches _think_ I want?" he said impressively, pitching his voice a bit lower than usual and injecting a husky rasp to make his words that much more delightfully suggestive.

"CUT!" called the director, beaming. "That's perfect, Naruto, darling, just perfect! That's the drama out of the way, finally. Now we've just got a half dozen more love scenes to film."

Naruto grinned.

"Right!" he said. "Should I get out of these pants now, then, or will I still need them on?"

Koyuki smiled. Hokuto purred. Samui looked adoringly at her master.

The director grinned.

"Take 'em off, you sexy bastard. You know damn well what puts those cute little asses in the seats!"

Laughing, Naruto removed the trousers.

His costars, and all the crew, paused to appreciate the sight.

* * *

Captain Gale knelt with a shamed expression, her face rosy and her eyes puckered, averting her face from the nakedness of her conqueror. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her bottom, white and soft, was thrust out as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to conceal her sex from those bright and piercing eyes.

Gale's first mate North moaned on the floor of the cabin, her eyes glassy and her face red, her perky and freckled posterior thrust into the air uncaring of decency. Her modest bust was flattened against a richly woven rug, and a collar around her neck was linked to their vanquisher's bedpost by a silver chain.

The second mate, Frost, lay half inside an empty treasure chest, her breast and booty and gilded, womanly chalice the only valuables to be found therein. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, and her tongue hung lewdly out, lolling this way and that as she moaned and fondled herself, looking slavishly up at the man who'd defeated them.

The so-called pirate king Malestrom sat in a chair and lazily stroked his cock, the shaft glossy as with the slaver and juices of Frost and North. Gale glared at the man, but he reciprocated with only a cheeky smile, slowly and suggestively working the length of his manhood up and down with large, skillful hands, chafing a slick rod and making it pulse and quiver before Gale's eyes.

"You're the only one left of your crew to still defy me, Captain," said Malestrom, idly flicking the meaty head of his prick. He groaned heartily, and the flush of his cheeks gave Gale a thrill that she could not wholly keep from showing on her face. "Do you think, then, that I can't do for you what I've done for them? I've conquered better women than you, and stronger too. You're only a big fish in a very small pond."

"I'll not submit while I still have my life and my pride," said Gale, her cheeks red and her eyes narrowed. "You can't shame my mates before me and expect me to just smile and nod and lie back peaceably as you try and do the same to me."

"Was it so shameful, what I did to them?" asked Malestrom, shrugging. "They don't seem to think so."

"It's an honor to serve you, Malestrom, lord," sighed North.

"I'm so happy," mewled Frost. "What better fate could there be?"

Both smiled at their new captain and master, soppy and adoring.

"See?" said Malestrom, grinning rakishly. "They're glad."

Gale shivered, and she bit her lip.

"You won't do the same to me, regardless," she said obstinately. "Not so long as I draw breath!"

"Don't make a boast you can't live up to," said Malestrom.

His cock twitched, and Gale's heart skipped a beat when she saw the tip spasm and shoot out its bitter, salty contents. Ropes of his come splattered on her face, and she whimpered at the touch of it, her cheeks going brightly red.

"You're the same as them at the end of the day," he continued. "You want me, don't you?"

Gale did not answer. She did not look him in the eye, either.

Malestrom smiled, and he rose from his seat. He swayed his hips, making his cock swing stiffly to and fro. It did not have a wide range of movement, erect as it was, but it bobbed hypnotically and drew Gale's eyes, making her stare in wonder and lick her lips, whereupon she tasted his ejaculation and shuddered with something that wasn't quite disgust.

He cupped her chin, stooping and looking smugly down on her. His eyes wandered unashamedly over her naked form, feasting on the swell of an ample bosom, the curve of womanly hips, the cheeks of a pleasant ass. She blushed and shivered at his glance, and he eyed the mess on her face, smiling approvingly at the look of it.

"North-chan, would you be a doll and lick your old captain clean? I want to kiss her."

* * *

The cameras rolled as Hokuto, bound to the bedpost by a chain of aluminum, crawled forward on her hands and knees, breasts freely dangling while her pert bottom wagged. The shooting was stopped a moment before she could get up onto her knees, and a stagehand ran forward with tissues to wipe of Koyuki's face.

They had already shot the scene with Hokuto coyly licking the come from Koyuki's cheeks. There wasn't any need to do that one again, and now they only had to move the cameras in for better angles and get the actors in position for the next scene.

Hokuto pouted, though, when the mess was mopped off the leading actress's face with the tissues and not her tongue.

"I can lick it off," she said. "No need to waste paper."

"It's recycled," said the stagehand dryly, but she smiled in understanding and raised the tissues, Koyuki's face now clean, to smell the mess upon them. This earned her a bit of laughter, but also some jealous whines, and her eyelids fluttered at the pungent smell that filled her nostrils. She moaned contentedly, pleased with her decision.

Hokuto nodded, shrugged, and got herself into position for the next scene.

* * *

Frost and North mewled and mashed their bosoms to the floor of the captain's quarters, bucking their hips and making their asses bounce as they kissed the feet of Malestrom, suckling his toes and fingering themselves, making the lewdest faces they could manage.

Malestrom was too busy fucking Gale to reward the girls for their attentiveness, and Gale was too absorbed in the sensations of Malestrom's cock plunging into her from behind, the pirate-king fucking her like a bitch in heat, to notice or care about her former crew. Her cheek was pressed into the rug, and her eyes were far off. Her breasts bobbed with the rocking of her body, her buttocks slapping Malestrom's pelvis with each thrust he made.

He held her by the hips, and her legs were spread as wide as they could go, hanging useless to either side as their owner was plundered and pillaged. Captain Gale's gorgeous body was ravished by the Malestrom, who proved as inexorable and overwhelming as a true force of nature. Resistance meant nothing before his power. He was like a hurricane that blasted huts on an island shore, an earthquake toppling mighty towers, a wildfire devouring all in its path.

Captain Gale was strong, after her fashion, and she had much willpower to resist him for as long as she had. But she could not resist him forever, or even for very much longer. She was at the brink when Malestrom bucked his hips again, harder than any thrust yet, and deeper too. She convulsed at this, and cried out, and her face was red as her mouth tore open, her defiant face finally crumbling into a look of orgasmic bliss.

Malestrom came in unto her, and she came as well and was conquered at last.

* * *

Another cut, and another change of scene. A glossy, smiling Koyuki moaned in satisfaction, and sighed with both relief and slight regret as Naruto pulled out of her.

Hokuto stopped kissing his feet only with much reluctance, and Samui even moreso. The blonde's ass, additionally, slick with sweat, was threatening to smear the makeup that had been put on it to cover her concubine tattoo, the Uzumaki spiral branded into her buttock. So a makeup artist came onto the set and started working her magic on Samui's backside.

During this wait, a fluffer came up to suck Naruto's dick and keep him hard. She was a pretty thing, and very enthusiastic, and Naruto groaned and patted her appreciatively on the head. The girl moaned into his cock at this touch, clearly ecstatic, and she trembled. Koyuki took the time to check her own makeup, and Hokuto simply relaxed as the artist put the finishing touches on Samui's posterior.

When it was time to begin the next scene, everyone but the actors cleared off of the stage, and they got into position.

* * *

Frost moaned and worked her breasts, those vast and weighty mammaries, up and down and side to side, grinding her voluminous tits around Malestrom's throbbing shaft. She worked his cock with her breasts, pleasuring him with a peerless paizuri, licking and slurping the head of his cock that stuck out from her cleavage. Her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were glassy, and she shook her ass eagerly, nectar dripping steadily from a hot and excited cunt.

North mashed her body against Malestrom's side, kissing his neck and stroking his chest, grabbing and reverently fondling his ass. She humped him, grinding an aching pussy against his hip, bucking her ass and making her thighs flex, flattening her chest against his unyielding musculature. The sounds she made were delightfully lewd, and she moaned blissfully when Malestrom deigned to grab her ass in turn.

Gale rode the pirate-king's fingers, grinding her sex on his masterful hand as he delved his digits deeply into her. He fingered her and kissed her passionately on the mouth, her breasts heaving between them, his chest glistening with beads of sweat. Their lovemaking was furious and frenzied, the rhythms of their bodies synchronized at the zenith of ecstasy. Tongues lolled between their mouths when their lips pulled apart, unwilling to separate even when they paused in kissing.

Malestrom slapped North's ass and made her squeal. He bucked his hips and flattened Frost's tits against his pelvis, driving his cock deep into her mouth and making her moan. He lifted Gale an inch of the floor, supporting her weight on her sex alone, impaling his fingers deep into her cunt and making her writhe, and gasp, and hiss, and shudder, and _come_.

All three of the women came, orgasming together and crying out as one. Malestrom pulled out of Frost's mouth, and then he came too, spattering her breasts with his semen and making her shiver euphorically.

North got on her knees, then, and took one of his balls into her mouth. Frost moved aside and took the other, the pair of them nearly frenching each other with Malestrom's sack in between.

Gale rose and spread her legs, in turn, and she pressed herself, standing, to Malestrom's cock. He thrust into her, penetrating with ease.

She moaned and embraced him lovingly, deliriously, adoringly.

They fucked long and hard.

* * *

After a day's rigorous shooting, Koyuki, Samui, and Hokuto could be found cuddled up backstage with their costar. Naruto held them in his arms with a drowsy smile, the four of them spooning and sleepily nuzzling.

The filming for _Icha Icha: Pirates_ was going well apace, and already contracts were being negotiated for sequels. Even if their star was but a shadow clone of the real Naruto, he was still a priceless asset to the studio, and he received a most generous pay in consequence. It helped that the Kamikage was aware of everything this clone did in its work in the movies, feeling it as if he was there himself.

So he had considerable investment in supporting this franchise.

Mostly just for his own enjoyment, admittedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was requested by Sokka The Man. It was a novel concept, and I had fun writing it.
> 
> Updated: 10-18-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	21. Fuku Fight

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World_ side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

( _..._ )

* * *

Konoha Stadium shook with a thunder of cheering and applause as two lovely figures strode in from opposite ends of the arena. In the top box, where village leaders and other VIPs would seat themselves for important events, the Gokage were seated wearing their hats and haori, the formal robes variously open to show that they had nothing else on underneath.

Rokudaime Mizukage, "Cho-chan" Choujuuko sat on the furthest left. She smiled softly and adjusted her spectacles, a respectable pair of thighs quivering as she spread her legs in her seat, stroking her fingers through the silky, auburn hair of her buxom predecessor, Mei. The Fifth Mizukage languidly swung her hips as she knelt before her successor, moaning and smacking her lips as she lewdly slurped from the chalice of the Water Shadow.

Matsuri, the Sixth Kazekage, put an idle hand to her modest bosom and stared wistfully down into the arena. She saw the Kamikage and his five wives—Sasuki, Sakura, Hinata, Kaguya, and Gaara—standing in the midst of the field. She gazed with special longing at Gaara, her idol and crush for many years, and of course the one who had preceded her as Kazekage. She slipped her haori aside to expose the nipple of one tit, which she squeezed.

In the middle of the box sat the two hokage, Obi and Kagome, who in another life had been Obito and Kakashi. They shared a seat, and they sat nearly in each other's laps. They paid little heed to the events in the arena below, being presently more engaged with one another, and their hands roamed over their bodies, and their lips pressed down on soft, inviting skin. They were half undressed, red-trimmed haori only barely hanging on.

On the right, going from the hokage, first was the Yondaime Tsuchikage, "Dark Soil" Kurotsuchi. She was lean and mature, with short black hair and piercing dark eyes. She sat with her haori close together up top, but spread further open as it descended, until it was splayed completely apart to either side of her legs. This left creamy thighs and a juicy cunt completely exposed, and it also showed a hint of the curve of her pert, rounded ass.

Last of the present kage, and furthest to the right, was the Godaime Raikage. Darui, fifth alpha bitch of the Hidden Cloud Village, black and buxom with platinum blonde hair and a bored expression, sat with her haori resting such that it covered her breasts—barely. Precisely speaking, it obscured her nipples and everything further out, but down the middle left a not inconsiderable nakedness that included her cleavage and everything below it.

Also in the box were two other figures of some respectable stature. One was a concubine of the Kamikage, one of the earliest taken before those ranks swelled beyond counting, seduced by him in some faraway village in a backwoods part of the Land of Rice Paddies. Sasame of the Fuuma clan was she, the Wind Mare of Otogakure, progenitor of the Sasame-style of dress which had long been favored among the older generations of this world. She was dressed in this selfsame style, as she always was when not going nude. She wore an outfit much alike to what she had worn when she first met the Kamikage, feeling nostalgic with the event to take place on this date and wanting to recapture something of that old delight. The rear and crotch of her trousers were cut out, and so was the entire breast of her shirt, forming windows whereby her most immediately sexual parts could be viewed and accessed.

Beside Sasame sat a younger woman, a teenager: Mirai Sarutobi. This was the genetic daughter of Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuka Sarutobi, though of course the mechanics of her conception had been left up to the Kamikage. She was a slender young woman, old enough in body and mind that she would, even in the prior world, have been deemed _of age_ in every meaningful province. She was a "bodyguard" of the hokage, Obi and Kagome, by which it is meant that she was a carnal thrall bound to serve them in amusement and recreation alike. She aspired to become such for the Kamikage, when she had reached the full measure of strength and skill. But for the present she was here as the one who had made popular the wearing of oppai-ate fashion, wherein modified versions of the traditional forehead protectors were worn as a kind of scant bra, wrapped around to sling up the breasts and cover the nipples with thin metal plates. Of course she wore this style now, her tits supported and barely covered by twin breastbands.

And as usual with oppai-ate, this was _all_ she wore.

Mirai and Sasame were amiable enough, although there was a small rivalry between those who liked the style of one and those who preferred the style of the other. Some women swore by Sasame-style and viewed oppai-ate with scorn as barely any kind of fashion at all. Some women used oppai-ate exclusively and sniffed dismissively at Sasame-style, deeming it a dated and awkward manner of dress. Oppai-ate was primarily a ninja fashion, of course. In fact, it had even become the official kunoichi uniform in most of the great villages. Most civilians, in contrast, wore Sasame-style or nothing at all. This might have been part of why the legitimacy of this or that fashion was debated so bitterly among kunoichi. It was mostly goodnatured bickering, though.

Today's event was not expected, realistically, to settle the debates about which was fashion was better—by which it is meant, _which was sexier?_ Sensibility and practicality weren't considered in any discussion of the matter. It was purely an argument of titillation, specifically in regards to which style provided more thereof. Everything else was irrelevant. So today's event wasn't about determining which fashion was more insulating and protective (Sasame-style), or simpler and more cost-efficient to make (oppai-ate). It was simply to see which of these fashions would prove more arousing to Kamikage-sama.

And he, of course, was obviously the one everybody considered when wanting to decide on something sexy to wear.

So the event was fairly simple. For each of the two fashions, Sasame-style and oppai-ate, a champion had been elected. Dressed in the representative forms of their respective fashions (of which there were, naturally, many alternatives and variations that were, themselves, debated and contested by all those who cared about such things) these champions were tasked to seduce and pleasure the Kamikage. They were not allowed to strip out of their clothes, but if the Kamikage ripped the clothes off of his own accord then it _would_ be considered a point in their favor.

Naruto's wives were present mostly as a formality, being the man's handlers, so-to-speak, whose solemn (but most enjoyable) duty it was to stem and absorb the more fierce and rapacious of their husband's desires. While he had a mind and will of his own to refuse the temptations of masculine nature, it was accepted that an event like this might get him too horny for self-restraint. Not that this was a bad thing. Indeed, half the reason the stands were so packed, to the point that many women stood illegally in the aisles, was in the hope that the Kamikage would go on a rampage of ravishing and catch them in the crossfire of his singularly mighty and magnificent manhood.

Still, Sakura and Sasuki, Gaara and Hinata, and Kaguya the most recent of Naruto's wives, were here to absorb the brunt of any excess lust that might bubble up from within their husband. As a matter of fact, they had _insisted_ on coming here.

Naruto stood at the ready in the middle of the arena, arms crossed over a lean but muscled chest. His chiseled, masterfully defined figure rippled with the subtlest motions of his body, and he looked one way and then the other to take in the forms of the approaching champions.

For Sasame-style there came one who was no less than the Fifth Lady Hokage, Tsunade of the Senju. She wore her long accustomed outfit familiar from the prehistory, except that it was cut in the basic patterns of Sasame-style, all fabric excised from the regions that would have covered her loins and rear and bosom. Her enormous breasts, rivaling those even of the most buxom of the Kamizuma, hung out uncovered and unsupported. Were it not for her exceptional medical jutsu, and a regular suffusion of the Kamikage's life-giving chakra, those vast, meaty tits would be sagging like no tomorrow. But they were perky, and they bobbed and swayed with her sensual, confident stride.

Standing in for oppai-ate was a woman somewhat less than well known outside her home, especially when compared to a living legend like Tsunade. Yet Mabui of Kumogakure, secretary of the Raikage, was a woman equally as voluptuous as Tsunade, and no less confident. Her tits were hefted up by the twin bands of her oppai-ate, straps of white fabric that looped around her neck in a sort of choker. The light color contrasted strikingly with mocha brown skin, drawing much attention to the heave of Mabui's tits. Her bare ass was a swell of womanly flesh held aloft by wide hips suited to the bearing of children, the round and generous buttocks quivering as she walked and swung her hips.

Naruto looked from Mabui to Tsunade. He saw Tsunade's bare breasts, as perky as they could possibly be at that size and softness, as well as her ass and cunt that were likewise bared. He cast his eyes over the rest of her body, most else which was clad and covered. He saw Mabui's virtually naked form, her dark legs and her flat belly and the soft skin of her arms. Only her nipples were covered, effectively, those and the thin strips of skin under her breastbands. Her tits were supported, advantageously lifted and separated.

Up in the box, Sasame spoke to Mirai.

"Damn," she said. "Mabui, huh? You went for someone exotic. That's _cheating_."

"No, it isn't!" laughed Mirai. "You're just upset you didn't think of it first. Tsunade-sama is real sexy, but she's real familiar to Kamikage-sama, too. I figured he might appreciate a little variety."

"Clever girl," said Sasame. She smiled graciously. "The woman wearing the clothes matters as much as the clothes themselves, of course. In sexiness those two are almost equal, but they aren't equally _familiar_ to Naruto-sama. How very cunning of you."

"Variety is the spice of life, they say," Mirai lightly remarked.

"So they say." Sasame clasped her hands.

Their words were not baseless. Naruto certainly appeared to be looking more at Mabui than at Tsunade. While he had concubines of every variety, and regularly sampled all sorts of pussy from around the world, still the black women of Lightning Country stood out as different from many others, and exotic. That was not an unimportant factor in this fight. Nor did it hurt the blitzkrieg effect of oppai-ate clothing, which left its wearers only one step away from nudity, and therefore had an impact even greater than simple nakedness.

It was a brute force sort of appeal, and Mirai had clearly prioritized the first impression in her choice of champion, desiring to amplify the best qualities of oppai-ate, particularly when set beside Sasame-style. The contrasts between the two of them helped Mabui stand out all the more, and Mabui knew well that if she wanted to secure the win cleanly she would need to seize upon this initial advantage. If she waited too long, the reflexive impact of her practical nudity would fade and allow the more familiar and experienced Tsunade to ply her own advantages.

So Mabui stepped forward, simpering prettily and batting very long eyelashes at the Kamikage. She bowed toward him in a submissive stance, taking advantage of a secretarial aura to appear diminutive in might, intellect, and authority. Her more exposed body made her seem more vulnerable, and the softer features of her face next to Tsunade—who was used to the firm and unreadable expressions of a leader—enhanced this impression of smallness and weakness, a pretty little thing to be used and possessed by someone strong and masterful.

With only partially feigned timidity and servility, Mabui stepped up to the Kamikage. She stood lower than him, stooping her shoulders and bending at the knee as she pressed herself close, craning her neck a little more than necessary to emphasize how she looked up at him with big, watery eyes. She protruded her full and shapely lips in a cutely imploring pout.

Darui, in the kage box, watched Mabui's performance raptly. It was step-for-step how the secretary would approach _her_ , the Fifth Raikage, when seeking to relieve her tension. It was a familiar play, and seeing it performed with someone other than herself gave Darui a feeling of fondness. And a little jealousy, too, maybe, but she wouldn't admit that. It seemed unfair to herself to be jealous of someone like Naruto.

"Kamikage-sama..." Mabui whispered, pressing her cheek to Naruto's chest. "Mmm... please, master, don't keep me _waiting_ ❤"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. She did not rush forward just yet, being patient and confident, and also wanting to see what angle Mabui would go for. She smiled when she saw how the Kumo kunoichi bowed and simpered and pressed herself slavishly to the Kamikage. It was partly a smile of simple enjoyment, but as the performance advanced a note of smug amusement grew steadily more apparent.

"Nguuu~" mewled Mabui, mashing herself up against Naruto, shaking her ass and grinding her tits up and down, writhing and wriggling against his solid, manly form. " _Please_ , master, I need you so baaad...!"

Naruto's cock twitched. It rose from a state of flaccidity to become partially erect, stiffening in pleasure undeniable. But his face couldn't be read. He looked down at Mabui, and desire was clear in his eyes. Tsunade saw that it was fettered, however,: this desire was still restrained, and Mabui's seduction had not pushed the Kamikage beyond the threshold of victory for oppai-ate.

Tsunade's smile grew more pronounced, and she indulged herself in a bit of haughty laughter.

"Oho- _ho!_ That's too bad, Mabui," she said airily, taking a step forward for herself. "But you've made a mistake."

Naruto's eyes moved from Mabui, and he looked at Tsunade. She got his attention with her remark, and she meant to hold it securely thenceforth. She paused in her speech, looking into Naruto's eyes and posing cockily, presenting herself for his appraisal, holding out on revealing what she meant until sufficient suspense had built.

Mabui also looked at Tsunade. Her expression was partly churlish, resenting the woman's interruption, but when she perceived the removal of Naruto's attention from herself, that displeasure was tinged by a hint of doubt. She wondered what Tsunade might mean, and whether the woman had a point or was just talking out her ass.

Finally Tsunade continued, resuming before suspense could turn to impatience.

Off to the side, the Kamizuma watched with knowing expessions. Hinata shook her head, thinking what a pity it was that Mabui had squandered her initial advantage. Sasuki was aloof, but she was secretly irked that oppai-ate had lost a point. Sakura and Gaara shared looks of understanding. Kaguya sighed, disappointed.

Tsunade strode closer to Naruto, walking with a sultry swagger.

"You shouldn't have gone that route, Mabui," she said. "The whining and mewling and _begging_. It could work, if that was the effect you went for from the start—but you've reversed your march and exposed your flank when you had the enemy on the run. You bit the shoulder when you could have gone for the jugular."

Mabui stared at Tsunade, and a hint of comprehension became visible in her eyes, which widened significantly. She realized her misstep, and yet even as she understood it she recovered from that moment of dismay. Finding a new determination she reached down to caress Naruto's cock, redoubling her efforts in defiance of Tsunade's foreboding insinuation.

She had been going for impact. That had been her and Mirai's strategy. From the very first glimpse, their intent had been to catch Naruto's eye and dominate his interest with oppai-ate's revealing manner and Mabui's exotic appearance. They'd been depending on shock-and-awe, to seize Naruto's attention and press the advantage as quickly as possible. In the first respect, they were successful. In the latter, they had made a miscalculation.

For most people this mewling servility and cringing, tortuous glee would have been overwhelmingly enticing, because for most people that was such a treatment as they rarely or never got. Not so for the Kamikage. He was used to that kind of treatment. Women throwing themselves at him and making themselves as lewd and lowly as possible in his presence was the norm. There wasn't anything special about this, for him. Not to say that he didn't enjoy it, but when the rest of their strategy involved standing out and holding him fascinated, advancing in this manner proved ill-advised. She was making a play against the interests of her overall strategy. She'd moved her rook in the wrong direction and left her king exposed.

It would take quick thinking, it seemed, to salvage her strategy. She needed to get more aggressive.

But Tsunade would not stand idly by.

Naruto grunted, smiling as the two beautiful, buxom kunoichi stood close and began fondling him. Mabui held his cock firm, and she refused to let go of it for anything, stroking and rubbing, squeezing and fondling. She was not the most experienced person in the world, in terms of jerking a man off, but she knew enough from past encounters with _kamikage bunshin_ to get the job done.

Tsunade didn't need to hold Naruto's cock to get his attention. Now that it came to this stage of seduction, her familiarity with him became a boon rather than a hindrance. She knew the secret pleasures of his body, better than all but the most intimately acquainted of his lovers and concubines, and he knew what to expect as she pressed herself up to him and put a hand on his ass. Anticipation from past experience heightened his awareness of her deeds, and she surpassed Mabui in the focus of his mind.

But Mabui was not defeated, and she was not without her own powers of womanhood or _injutsu_. She put her mouth to Naruto's chest. She sealed her lips around a nipple, which she sucked and lightly bit, causing him to seize and shiver. She twisted the head of his cock, and she cupped and hefted his balls. Chakra was channeled, and she focused the energies of mind and body down a familiarly winding course, twisting and weaving and melding and cleaving until she had created, from the material nothingness of inmost self, a power that could influence the world of substance.

She had a power to transport objects from point A to point B. In layman's terms, she could accelerate things to the speed of light, and reverse that acceleration almost as quickly, infusing the thing with her chakra so that it might retain solidity and not be torn apart by its own velocity. The latter was as intrinsic a part of the jutsu's operation as was the former. It could not be used, say, to throw a kunai at light speed and blast a target to smithereens—instant deceleration and denial of momentum were built into the very fabric of her technique. Its sole purpose was to move supplies whither they were needed, as fast as possible.

With that said, she could apply it for another purpose in this case. She knew the solidity of the Kamikage's flesh, and she knew how immutable was the wholeness of his body. He could not be torn apart or broken by any violence of the material world. He had transcended all such weakness. He might be superficially wounded, he might be cut or bruised or scraped by small attacks, but the greater the force to which he was subjected, the more of his body's power was drawn forth to preserve him, and the more indestructible he proved.

He could feel it, though. He could feel pain, and he could feel every other sort of stimulation that might operate through the sympathetic nervous system. He wasn't bothered by pain, however. If you took a flail to his ass... well you'd break the flail by the third stroke. But he wouldn't be displeased by the feeling of being struck with that flail. Pain did not bother him. To a body like his, pain was simply an atavistic holdover, a remnant of his past mortality. It had no power over him.

So even if it technically _hurt_ to feel his cock accelerated to the speed of light, to feel an acceleration that tugged his erection past the relativistic limits of matter and energy, the action could not actually harm him, and what pain there might have been was taken therefore rather as pleasure.

His hips bucked with the pull of Mabui's jutsu, and for a moment his cock seemed to shine. Had he let the acceleration carry him away, everything in front of him might have been obliterated. If he even thrust too much in time with this action, Mabui's lower half might have been vaporized. In that regard it was a mad and reckless thing for her to do this. But she _did_ do it, not wanting to be outdone, and in the instant that her jutsu was worked upon Naruto's manhood, she held his full and unbridled attention.

"Ngh..." he grunted, looking down into Mabui's eyes. " **Damn**."

She smiled cheekily up at him.

"What, does it hurt?"

"No. A little." Naruto shook his head. He hissed. " _Shit_ , but that feels good. Do it again."

Mabui beamed, pleased with herself, and formed the handseals around Naruto's shaft. Again, she yanked his cock at the speed of light, and again he stood fast and immovable. The change of velocity, lasting only an instant on the practically infinite inertia of his awakened body, felt to him like the best damn tug he'd ever felt, and he moaned and let his head loll on his shoulders.

Not to be outdone, Tsunade opened the seal of a hundred strengths. Markings went all over her body, and her hands blazed with a store of chakra. She brought a palm down on Naruto's backside, and she smote his ass with a strength that would have leveled a mountain in one blow. It was a much less impressive force than that of Mabui's transportation technique, involving infinitely smaller numbers as far as the measure of energy and motion. Yet the clap of her palm smiting his buttocks rang sharply in the air, as deafening as thunder, and the ground under Naruto's feet was cratered.

The three of them nearly toppled, their foothold destroyed by Tsunade's spank, but Naruto caught himself, and the other two were supported by the pillar of his body. Naruto stood now in a bowl of crumbled and blasted soil, an oblong impact crater dug out by the force of Tsunade's slap. She could have thrown a bijuu with a hit like that.

"Oh!" Naruto said, shivering a little. He grinned. "Mm, I know that smack. You're a real sadistic bitch, Tsunade."

"Only when I want to change things up," the blonde playfully responded. "Otherwise I'm fine with being the one spanked."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Naruto quipped. He hummed fondly.

If Tsunade's mountain-shattering smack didn't stimulate him a fraction as much as Mabui's lightspeed jerk, yet he enjoyed it just as much. Fondness for the woman doing the spanking, and recollection of many such past encounters, of her playing a domineering mistress to pleasure him when wanted to lie back and take it, of him claiming her ass with hand and cock and countless other things besides, made him delight in her act.

Already, it seemed this match had very little left to do with Sasame-style versus oppai-ate. It was now a duel of two women and their skills, of injutsu and sexual experience. Once an encounter had reached this point, even the beauty of the people became secondary to how good they were at foreplay and fucking, how shameless or creative or enthusiastic they could be. Naruto didn't mind that. Neither did the audience.

But still, this event was _meant_ to be about proving which was the superior style. So now that Naruto was clearly excited, now that they had whetted his appetite sufficiently to make him want to choose, Mabui and Tsunade removed themselves from Naruto. They stepped back and moved to stand before him, side-by-side once more.

They posed, presenting themselves to him, feeling the rapacity of his glance. They emphasized, to the best of their abilities, the divergent yet related appeals of the styles for which they were acting as representatives and champions.

Both had an ease of access. Both left bare and exposed the parts most essential to copulation.

But past that, there was difference.

The Sasame-style left hidden many things that might still be considered part of a woman's physical beauty, although it bared those parts which would generally be deemed the most private. It was a thing that drew one in, and it compelled a person to want to peel those garments away even if the things which most attracted them were already on full and open display. Concealment could arouse as much as exposure.

Yet there was still something to be said for nudity, and oppai-ate was the closest most kunoichi got in public, outside of making love. With oppai-ate the only need for disrobing would be if one wanted to see or suck the nipples. In every other way the wearer was naked, and the presentation of that naked body was powerful. Even desensitization could not rob it wholly of impact, when it came up suddenly.

Naruto looked from Mabui to Tsunade, from Tsunade to Mabui. They were as contrasted as any two women could be who were so similar in the shapes of their bodies. Black and white, silver and gold, they were like and yet unlike. The differences between them as a pair, in both their manner of dress and the appearance of their forms, made Naruto attend specially to each one. They were enhanced by the contrast between them. Both seemed doubly beautiful.

Naruto smiled. His cock twitched.

He joined his hands in the cross-seal of shadow clone jutsu.

Smoke erupted throughout the stadium, bursts of white conjured into a sea of fleeting, scentless fume that blanketed all for a few, dizzying seconds. Then, as soon as it had come, the smoke faded, revealing what everyone present had hoped for and expected.

A horde of built, blonde men with dazzling blue eyes and ruddy, whisker-marked faces, identical down to the last and slightest detail, overran the arena with groping hands and plunging, rigid cocks. Every woman present was seized, squealing happily, by two or three of these _kamikage bunshin_. Those who wore Sasame-style had their clothes shredded. Those who wore oppai-ate had their breastbands snapped.

All were stripped down to barest existence of womanhood, and they were lifted up or laid down, their legs made to splay and their mouths pried open, as thick, pulsing, meaty cocks were driven into them. Naruto's wives were overwhelmed by a dozen kamikage bunshin, each. This was more cock than even the most experienced of them could handle, and they were ravished mercilessly.

(They could not have been happier.)

Up in the top box, the Gokage were stripped and piled together. They cooperated with eager grins and initiated a most respectable orgy between themselves and twenty Naruto clones.

Sasame and Mirai were stripped, too, and with cries of satisfaction they were drowned beneath several clones each. Sasame sucked and stroked and rubbed her feet, grinding her tits over rigid staves of flesh, giving all the best kinds of jobs to the clones even as she was fucked in the ass and the cunt simultaneously. Mirai, being less buxom but more daring, implore the clones to penetrate her doubly, and she got two cocks each in her ass and cunt, and used her hands and mouth to service three cocks at once.

Only Mabui and Tsunade were left untouched by the Kamikage's clones. They stood still before Naruto and watched jealously, and a little curiously, as the man's kage bunshin rampaged through all the rest of the stadium, reaming and ravaging all who stood in their way. It was like a hurricane had overrun them all and swept them up in the irresistible forces of wind and wave.

But they were not yet touched in any manner. They were left to stand there, to watch and wonder as the Kamikage looked at them with that unknowable grin. It couldn't be much longer, surely, before he made his move and revealed his intent.

"This has been a pretty fun event, hasn't it?" Naruto pleasantly remarked, his voice contending perfectly well with the blissful cries and ecstatic wails that drifted down from on high. "We should do it again sometime."

"Who wins, though?" said Tsunade. "Maybe it's a little foolish to ask, but I'm curious what you think."

"Right!" said Mabui. "What style do you think is better, Kamikage-sama?"

" _Better?_ " he said, frowning. "Neither. I don't really have a preference. You all look equally sexy, no matter how you're dressed. Besides," he added, his grin growing more mischievous. "I think it should really be a question of what clothes look better thrown here or there after a good, long night of fucking."

Both women felt their cheeks warm in pleasure and anticipation, as ones who had come to a point of climactic eucatastrophe in a well-beloved story, beholding a swell of triumphant themes as the narrative reached the moment of highest reward.

Naruto bared his teeth. It couldn't be called a smile, for it was too hard and hungry. Nor could it be called a snarl, for it was too warm and loving. You might have called it a _rapeface_ , if you were devoid of all tact and decency.

...so, yes, let's call it a _rapeface_.

And making that expression, Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, before stepping forward and springing upon Tsunade and Mabui.

In the bliss of that moment, and in the long, sultry hours to follow, they felt perfectly content to call this match a tie. As long as there was a _next time_ to anticipate, while Naruto was holding and ravishing them with all the skill and vigor of his ageless manhood, they didn't care if the debate was ever settled.

Really, Sasame-style and oppai-ate were equally slutty. And in this world, _slutty_ was one of the highest compliments you could pay a person.

They were all sluts, at the end of the day.

And they were perfectly proud of that.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I've done a chapter of this that wasn't a request, hasn't it? This one isn't an exception. It was Sokka The Man's idea. :P

 **Updated:** 2-23-17

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
